


Mommy's Little Princess

by LittleSwanLover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Suckling, Age Play, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, MD/LG, Married Life, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Smut, Spanking, Swan Queen - Freeform, Undertones of D/s, bottle feeding, but fluffy smut followed by more fluff, little Emma, mdlg, mommy Regina, sex between adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSwanLover/pseuds/LittleSwanLover
Summary: David: [Emma’s phone rings, looks at caller ID, picks up] Hi Snow.Regina: David? Where’s Emma?David: Regina??? Why are you listed under Emma’s phone as ‘Mommy’?Regina: ….Tumblr prompt I couldn’t ignore… Notes inside.





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – So I have been trying my hand at different takes on dynamics. This story is based on age play between two consenting adults. MD/lg. As an age-regresser at times myself, this genre is very near and dear to my heart. It is highly under-represented in this fandom and others for that matter. I tend to write what I know based loosely on feelings and experiences I have had. This is one of them. 
> 
> Series of loosely connected chapters. Contains fluff, some hard feelings to work through, fun, love and spanking. Always appreciative of feedback and perspectives.
> 
> This one was also inspired by an incorrect SQ quote on Tumblr between David & Regina I saw ages ago and I can’t remember who or the content exactly (it is referenced below) and just needed to work out in this space along with sharing more of this perspective.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **David:** [Emma’s phone rings, looks at caller ID, picks up] Hi Snow.

 **Regina:** David? Where’s Emma?

 **David:** Regina??? Why are you listed under Emma’s phone as _‘Mommy’_?

 **Regina:** ….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma stared red faced and mouth gaping. She had taken a pee break. One damning two minute pee break at the station and left her phone on her desk. He was trying to be helpful, he said. Thought it was Snow, he said… And now he was staring and waiting.

“Emma?” David tilted his head trying to see his daughter’s face.

She sighed.

Thoroughly embarrassed Emma face palmed and bit her lip. She felt like laughing and crying and stomping her foot. All at the same time. Careful she had always been. And now everything was ruined because she had to pee. Conflicted, shoulders hunched and then dropped. It _was_ kind of funny. But not _funny_ ha-ha. She stole a glance at him through the cracks of her fingers. Funny like his pink face and big eyes begging her for a logical answer and funny like the way her stomach was twisting up into a tight ball.

“Emma, did you hear what I said?”

“I…” She dropped her hands and forced her chin up.

“Why is Regina--“

And promptly hid her face again. “I heard you the first time Dad and...” _Shit fuck._ Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe it was time to rip off the band-aid. “Regina and I…” Maybe not. “I can’t do this right now…. I gotta go.”

And Emma grabbed her phone and coat before her feet were flying out of the door of the station. Running now to the bug. Running like she was not allowed to do when things got hard. Her skin tingled. Car door slamming, Emma jammed the keys into the ignition. ‘ _Slow down...’_ Emma heard the familiar velvet husk of a reminder in her jumbled head and promptly ignored it. ‘ _Take a deep breath...’_ And that one too as she jerked the stick into reverse. ‘ _Emma listen...’_ Then she backed out of her designated parking spot like a speed demon on coke. _‘Baby.’_ Her foot tried for the break but the rear end of the bug slapped right into a fire hydrant on the curb.

Thrown off but not hurt, Emma scrunched her shoulders and slowly looked in her side mirror at the red metal hydrant tilting away from her back bumper. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Nothing.

She let out a breath. “Okay, maybe—“

Water burst, shot straight up into the air like a bullet and rained down thunder onto the roof of the bug. Emma blinked sitting back. She felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Then suddenly there were too many people surrounding her. Too many eyes and mouths moving.

Dad too and Archie with Pongo and Ruby and Granny from the diner across the street. Talking, asking questions, hands pulling her from the bug and she pushed them away and ran. Always running, running was her go to. One of her habits when the world fell apart or was too much of everything like it was right now. Lungs burned and she couldn’t breathe right. Her boots slammed the concrete, an easy sprint five blocks to the big yellow building she found herself staring at. Into it through the double doors, up the stairs and past the secretary’s questions and right into the glass frosted door of her wife’s office. Emma closed the door quickly and stood panting just past the door frame. Words gone.

“Do you have an appoint—” Then Regina looked up. She had been expecting a call back from Emma, but not this.

But green eyes said _this_ was something and Emma burst into tears.

The blonde felt magic securing the room from unwanted visitors and she was wrapped up right where she needed to be between the beats of a heart. Held in the arms that always promised to fix everything, that promised to love her no matter what and never let go. Emma buried her head into Regina’s shoulder thoroughly soaking the pretty black silk blouse with the little pearl buttons she liked to play with. Crying still and sniffling, her fingers went to one automatically and ran the tip of a pad over the shiny white button.

Then a hand covered hers and led her to the couch to sit. No, not on the couch Emma realized, but on a lap, the lap she had ran to and needed to be in right now. She sat sideways and curled up against Regina and hid her face in a chest. Ear right next to the heart she belonged to the steady pattern began to soothe her raw nerves. Her thumb itched to go in her mouth, but she fought the desire. Home. She needed to be home for that, but it crept up anyway and rubbed her bottom lip teasing to enter.

“It’s alright Emma.”

Three words made it so and because of who they came from Emma listened and slipped the digit right into her mouth and sucked. Instantly melting and now her thoughts slowed down. Listened like she should have done. Should have to the voice reminding her in her head before… New tears rolled fresh down a wet cheek and were wiped away with a conjured tissue.

“There’s my sweet girl.” Regina murmured and kissed where tears were no more. “Talk to Mommy Emma. Tell me all about it.” Worried when her words only caused more tears to fall. Again she kissed them away.

Her girl never came crying, not like this, for comfort and the first time in a public place had her chest constricting for the sweet bundle she was holding in her lap. Emma was guarded with their play, engaging in this space only in the absolute privacy of their home. Behind closed doors the tough talking, sword wielding, and action oriented sheriff who took nothing from nobody hung up the armor of those boots, red leather, and metal of badge and sword at the end of the day. Emma replaced them with soft cotton cartoon print PJs. Red leather became a cream and purple baby blanket. Sword transformed into a stuffed unicorn called Uni. And all was right with the world, but right now the world of her little one had fallen apart and it was up to her to put it back together.

Regina gently lifted Emma’s hiding chin. “Baby, use your words please. What happened?”

Red eyed and nose running. “He knows.”

Brown eyes closed and sighed. “I thought as much, but I had hoped…”

“Dad. He…” Her throat was closing but she tried to get the words out. “He s-saw my phone when you called and…” Wanting to burrow away again, but Mommy’s hand would not allow her too. It did not allow a lot of things.

“And what sweet girl?” Soft and sensing she knew.

“The c-caller ID.” Swallowing. “He saw it and said you asked why he had my phone and then mentioned the caller ID and I just _couldn’t_ …”

Regina shifted her hips and moved Emma up a bit so she could better see her girl’s face. “That is your choice entirely not to answer him. It is none of his business regardless.”

She personally did not have an issue with some small aspects of their play being semi public, such as Emma’s little F-U to the world with the caller ID. It had been a small thing when her girl had asked to code her name that way. Special and safe it made Emma feel, so she allowed it knowing Emma didn’t share her phone with anyone. Or at least it appeared that way until today.

“Why did he answer your phone baby?”

Rule clear Emma was not to leave it laying around in case something like this happened or if there was a safety concern as there often was in this town and she needed to get a hold of Emma. When she called she expected Emma to answer or at least return the call in a reasonable time frame. In today’s case it had been a simple mid day check in. Emma had been cranky that morning and off in more ways than one and she highly suspected it was due to the last week of late nights they had both had at work. Play had not been regular and when that was the case it built up in Emma’s system and came out in bursts of emotions, like now.

“I had to pee.”

Regina would have laughed at that simple explanation form something that wasn’t so, if her girl wasn’t so distraught over it. Rubbing Emma’s arm, assuring as she nodding. “I see and where is your phone supposed to be when it is not on you at work?”

“In my desk or jacket.”

Kissing again a wrinkled forehead. “And why is that? Tell Mommy.”

Trying to hide away but the fingers cupping her chin wouldn’t allow it. Emma whispered. “Sssooooo this doesn’t happen.”

“Exactly Princess.”

Big green eyes blurred. “I’m sorry.”

“It was an accident Emma. An avoidable one, but still an accident.” At least in part it had been. Rule broken, she could not bring herself to discipline for _this_ infraction, not this time.

Emma breathed easier until she remembered the hydrant and was about to speak when the phone rang on the desk, but Mommy made no move to answer it. Voice more her usual tone. “Um… You might want to get that.”

Seeing the shift from little one to adult, Regina went with it, but not before giving her girl one more squeeze and asking. “And why is that?” She gently tapped Emma’s hip for her now wife to get up.

Emma hopped to her feet, running palms over her jeans. “Cause there’s kinda a flood on Main Street right now.” At Regina’s wide stare she shrugged helplessly. “Oops?”

“What ‘ _oops’_ Emma?” Regina picked up the phone, sharper than she meant to be, and regretted her tone when Emma winced as she got an ear full from a worried pedestrian that a car had hit a hydrant and the street was flooding. Too that it was the Sheriff's car and that said Sheriff was nowhere to be found. “I see. I will send dispatch to have it towed and the fire department will be right out to secure the water break…. Yes, thank you.” And hung up. Face flushing she quickly took in Emma for signs of being hurt from the run it.

Emma gaped at that knowing look and then muttered. “I’m f-fine. Really I am.”

And shifted from foot to foot, palms sweating again rubbed the front of her skinny jeans and she wondered how long those jeans would remain there. The Mayor looked pissed. Her wife looked concerned, and then her Mommy was looking at her like the time she climbed and fell out of the tree in their backyard to get her stuffed toy Uni that had decided to grow ‘wings’ and experiment with flying. Unsure of who to address for the situation at hand Emma put her hands in her pockets and waited for the love of her life to make a move. To lead and she would follow because that’s how they worked and what she needed.

Regina felt a lot of things at the moment but overarching concern was the one most prominent. Mayor wanted to rave to her employee who should be helping to fix the messes around town, not cause them. As Emma’s wife and Mommy she was grateful the blonde was clearly not physically hurt from the bug’s run in with the hydrant. And as both she was worried about the why behind the event and then Emma looked at her without saying anything and she knew then just who she needed to be for both of them this moment.

Emma held her breath. _‘Anytime now would be….’_ One royal finger pointed to a corner behind the glass desk where the black curtains joined birch tree wall paper and she responded naturally. Emma slumped. “But Mommy!”

“Do not _‘but Mommy’_ me Emma Swan-Mills. Corner. Now.”

Regina waited until Emma was planted nose touching the wall before she went to make the promised calls. Ten minutes later and many sniffles as those calls were wrapped up Regina hung up the phone and sighed. Eyeing the clock, it was near time to be done for the day anyway and Emma seemed to need this one to be finished. Standing and rounding the desk she began gathered her belongings to leave.

Emma sighed dramatically. Thinking about why she was currently holding up the wall with her nose had come and gone in the first five minutes and now she was just bored, if not a little anxious, as she heard movement behind her. She _hated_ the corner. Timeouts sucked in her opinion. But Mommy did not ask her opinion and rarely did when she had done something she shouldn’t of. Emma fidgeted. Maybe this would be it. Maybe Mommy wouldn’t…”

“Emma, come here.”

And her tummy knotted again as she turned around and promptly went over to the woman she adored. She was wrapped up in another hug and began to relax all over again.

“I put you in timeout because you and Mommy both needed a chance to think and calm down. Do you understand that?” Always she tried to be consistent and sometimes that meant taking a step back to think. Emma, her sweet little Emma was sensitive and needed to know the why of things. It was part of the very foundation of trust between them. Vulnerable and raw her girl was in this state and it was a great responsibility she took seriously to keep Emma safe, healthy, and well when little one was present.

Easy and high. “Yeah.” Batting lashed quickly. “Am I in trouble?”

Regina chuckled softly. Amused at the ever question always asked when little Emma knew she was displeased in some way. “I’m afraid so sweetie, but we need to talk about it first before anything happens.”

Emma’s hands automatically began twisting themselves. “Here?” Oh gods she hoped not.

“Of course not.” Slipping on her coat Regina explained. “At home. We will go over what happened and then have dinner.”

At the promise of food Emma’s tummy growled and she grinned sheepishly.

“Perhaps not in that order.” Tapping a pink nose Regina got the smile she hoped for. “Alright, let’s go my love.” And hand in hand they walked out of the building.

On the drive Emma was quiet as always when something was stewing under those blonde curls she loved to fuss with. Regina glanced over occasionally watching her girl process the day through green eyes looking at the wonders of the world out the window of the Benz. This, what they had, was special. Unique like the unicorn Emma loved to drag everywhere at home.

It hadn’t happened overnight or even over a few months. They had been married for five years before Regina even knew about this side of her wife. Then Henry began collage and his visits home became sporadic at best with the load of credits he was taking. Very and so slowly over the course of a year after Henry had moved out, little Emma began to poke a head out of the very private deep place big Emma had kept her locked up in. Like unlocking a door to the past only she, Regina, had the key too, was how Emma had described the transition to her.

She began to realize it was even before that transitioning year for them that Emma hadn’t been hiding her little side so much as the blonde not knowing it was there. Like Emma’s PJs. Always one for comfort at the end of the day, Emma always changed right when she got home into boxers and a T-shirt. Silly ones with cartoon animals and cute says Regina would roll her eyes at for anyone else daring to wear them, but found sweet on Emma. Only and ever on Emma. Fuzzy mismatched socks were another one. Never intended, but Emma’s socks _never_ matched. Not even when Regina folded them matched precisely and put them in their shared dresser and that’s what made her laugh.

In other ways too with food and meals. Emma loved food and tore into it with gusto every single time with pleasure. Pale fingers tore apart sandwiches into little bites and always cut meat into the tiniest of pieces to chew. Sauce drowned everything even when the meal didn’t need it. Yes, her Emma ate like a child because in a dark corner hidden away under all that brass and bravado Emma fronted was a little girl who needed love and attention. Who had never gotten her needs met. Who was told she was wrong, stupid, and worthless. One who did not have a home.

Regina’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. Hard. Knuckles white over the thought as she turned onto Mifflin Street and let her mind wander briefly again. Now Emma had a home, with her. And a Mommy who understood what it felt like to be not feel wanted or loved or understood by the world. Regina understood all too well and had recognized the need in Emma to let that little girl out even before the Savior did.

It had happened naturally one Saturday at breakfast. Emma had come tumbling into the kitchen after waking, hair a nest of wild curls in a long blue sleep shirt with Cookie Monster on the front and panties. With one long striped knee sock and the other missing as those long pale arms wrapped around her waist where she had been cooking at the stove. It began with Emma still half asleep, and rubbing an eye along with a simple greeting on her part.

_"Good morning baby.”_

_“G’morning Mommy.”_

And turned into the beginning of the path they were now on. Regina parked. The last six months little Emma had been allowed out by the big part that had kept a closed door on that cage of past had been the richest of their marriage yet. Many, many long talks and nights full of them had been their starting point after. Emma realized she was in a safe and accepting place to explore this need and Regina realized how much she adored caring for her wife this way. It wasn’t sexual for either of them when they were in this space. It was about being vulnerable; about being real and able to be safe doing so. In a way Emma was finding healing in being able to feel what childhood may have been like had she had someone to love her, hold her accountable, and protect her.

Regina moved away from these thoughts and back into the present as Emma fumbled with the seat belt. She reached over and undid it, getting a small smile in return. She lived for that look. Emma trailed her into the house. “Take off your shoes and put them in the caddy.”

Emma looked down at her lone boot lying on the polished wood floor of the foyer as she hopped about yanking off the other one. “Okay.”

Getting a good grip and pulling she managed not to lose her sock doing so this time. Lining them up as told she took off her jacket and hung it up. Turning she saw Mommy’s hand out and ready. She took it and suddenly the day was better than it had been. Taken upstairs and past the master bedroom she was led into a special room that was only hers. The paint was still fresh to her little eyes after all these months. A sunny yellow they had picked out at the hardware store and had spent most of one weekend covering the four walls of a room. Just for her.

Little Emma’s room.

Growing up she had never had her own room before and expressed that as a big milestone she had missed. And suddenly they were at the store picking out paint and then another one for bedding and sheets, both purple. And one more for a white washed furniture set. Canopy bed fit for a princess with all the frills and lace along with a book shelf and toy chest and her favorite, an old fashioned rocking chair with an embroidered seat cushion with her name stitched on it. Regina had done that. All of it.

For her.

The tug on her hand brought her mind back to present as Emma was led to the bed. Regina went to the dresser and returned with a long sleeved purple night shirt with a little rainbow unicorn print and a pair of matching purple socks and panties. Emma smirked. It was the only time she ever matched was when Mommy dressed her, which was more often than not lately, she realized.

Sitting on the bed Regina beckoned Emma over. “Come here Princess.”

Blushing at her nickname and one when she’d first heard she was not sure she liked, but spoken with a smile on red lips, it had grown on her. Emma shuffled over and was undressed. As she often did she began asking questions. “What are we having for dinner Mommy?”

“Step out.” Regina waited for little feet to move and neatly folded the skinny jeans. Setting them aside side she slipped a pair of white briefs to ankles. “I was thinking about making spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Yummy!” Emma bounced and clapped her hands. Then prompted to step into new panties. Mommy stood and she giggled when the sleep shirt was tugged over her head and her hair stood out supported by static electricity.

Regina smiled and easily smoothed the long hair with her hands before sitting again on the bed. She tapped her knee, eyeing Emma’s foot and pale hands found her shoulders for balance as she tugged a sock into place and then again on the other foot all the while Emma chattered about why spaghetti was better than lasagna, but only just and that was because of the funny noise one could make when they slurped up the noodles.

“Shall I go make those noodles you love to slurp so much?” Little one’s winning smile further melted her heart and she offered her hand like she ways did and Emma took it.

“I wanna help you cook too. Okay?” Asking to make sure that became a fact. She wasn’t allowed near the stove, but there was a lot of other jobs she was allowed to help with. “I help?”

“I need my special helper to roll the seasoned ground turkey into meatballs. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yep yep yep!” Skipping now Emma followed heels into the kitchen and was helped to wash her hands, and much to her displeasure with soap, before she was allowed to help roll.

Together they made quick work of the meal and Emma was even allowed to watch some TV while everything cooked. The best part was that Mommy watched with her and she got to pick whatever she wanted, well almost with permission, for them to see. Finding an age old favorite of a Toy Story rerun, Emma settled back on the couch, resting her head in Mommy lap.

This was Regina’s favorite time of the day. Time with Emma in any capacity always was, but right now with her little one care free and safe in her arms away from the busyness of the town they lived in. Running nails gently along a scalp got just the response she wanted as Emma’s eyes grew heavy and deep. Green open and trusting. Willing to allow her to lead the way of this journey they were on. They looked at her now like she hung to moon and for Emma she would do that and so much more.

A thumb, easier this time than last slipped into Emma’s mouth and gently it was taken out and she whimpered. She was allowed earlier and she wondered why then and made the connection as magic filled the air. Something else pressed against her lips. Lips she closed for what it was and why she fought it she was unsure, but she did. Sitting up or trying to, but Mommy held her close, brown safe eyes expectant, and in them Emma was not able to disobey.

“I know Princess.” And Regina did understand the brief look of frustrated want pass over her little one. Sucking a thumb was not sanitary and she’d only allowed Emma the comfort earlier due to the need of the moment. At home and away from the world, Emma knew her expectations and one they had discussed at length for the comfort needed. Pressing again with the yellow pacifier soother fit for an adult mouth for the little one it belong to, she had ordered especially for this reason. Introducing the idea of a paci to Emma, who _needed_ the comfort of sucking a thumb for the freedom it brought, had been balked at.

_“I’m not a baby Mommy.”_

_“You are my baby and that is not what it means Princess.”_

Had been said and the issue taken with less of a fight after the fact. Regina  held the soother up to a pink mouth now and waited, seeing if Emma would obey or need some coaxing. Glad when that mouth opened and the nub slipped in, she was. As well by the sigh of satisfaction when sucking began. Emma never regressed quite as young as Regina suspected was needed at times. Usually about the head space of a four or five year old. Now with sleepy eyes and flushed cheeks from tears earlier Emma looked much younger to her than that chosen regressed age. That was a conversation for another day she mused as they continued watching the movie.

A half hour later the oven beeped and Emma lost the soother as she hopped up from the couch. Into the kitchen quick socked feet carried her right to the window of the oven. She didn’t touch and was back far enough to avoid a ready scolding is she was as Mommy came in. Told to set the table she did and a bowl of her favorite dish was made up with exactly 3.5 meatballs, cut up on a bed of very red saucy noodles.

Taking her seat at the round dining room table on the right of her Mommy Emma waited as a napkin was placed in her lap and tucked into her shirt before she dug in. Twirling a forkful of noodles around and around and around and one hung out the corner of her mouth. She slurped it right up, the end catching the tip of her nose on a journey into her mouth. A hand reached over and wiped the sauce from her nose and Emma reached for her red sippy cup. Milk hit her taste buds and she grimaced, effectively putting as much distance between herself and the cup as possible.

Regina, for as amused she was at the face, was not at the action and hid both well from her expression. “What’s wrong Emma?”

“No milk.”

A dark brow arched as Regina took a sip of her wine, swirling the liquid in glass before taking another taste and setting it aside as Emma’s tongue poked out. “Put that back in your mouth where it belongs. Would you like water instead?”

“No.” Fingers stretched across the table to nudge the cup even further away.

“Manners Emma.”

“Please no thank you very much.” Said as a little nose twitched.

Patient, Regina restated. “Milk and water are your choices.”

“Juice?” Hopeful.

“You’ve had that today and it’s too much sugar before bedtime.”

Emma’s face screwed up. Whining. “Awwwwww, but pleaassseee?”

Regina didn’t answer the whine. She never did and simply continued eating her meal as Emma tried once more before dropping the request altogether. She would not reward such efforts with attention, and little one was still learning that. A few minutes later she looked up from her plate to a tapping on the table space between them.

“Mommy look.” Emma held up her empty bowl with a ready grin.

“Clean plate club will earn you a sticker on your chart as long as you finish your milk.” Moving the sippy cup back closer. “You are two away from picking a prize out of the treasure chest Princess.” Special box actually an old shoe box of Henry’s Emma had decorated with way too much glitter to resemble a gold brick. Sticker chart up in little Emma’s room was usually enough incentive to get foods and liquids girl was less than enthusiastic about consumed.

Mulling over the idea Emma took a moment eyeing the cup. It was always her choice when it came to food, a trigger they had learned the hard way existed when she was in this head space. She could finish what was offered or not, but try everything she was expected too and rewarded when she chose to consume things she less than liked. Picky eater at this ‘age’ was an understatement. More like a borderline food critic with something to prove. Mommy always made sure there were foods she liked, but sometimes there would be included she did not and it was polite to try it and then say no thank you as Emma had learned.

She disliked milk today, but she didn’t hate it today. Shrugging as she made her decision she finished the half full cup and popped it back on the table. “Sticker now?”

“Yes baby as soon as you finish helping me clear the table.” Direction got little feet moving to assist and together they got the dishes into the kitchen and soaking. Eyeing the clock and seeing it was getting late Regina sighed. Little one had a set routine and went to bed at 8:30 and there was still one thing looming over their heads.

“Now Mommy?” Emma asked as her hand was taken and she was led upstairs to her room. Smiling with a happy bounce as the promised yellow star sticker was peeled for her to stick on her chart. A finger then moved from sticker to sticker. “One, two, three, four… I need one more before I get my prize!” Proud of herself for counting and doing mental math. Numbers sucked, but Mommy made them fun.

“That’s right you do and I am proud of you for making such good choices to work toward your goal.” Little one beamed up at her and Regina nearly lost resolve to finish their earlier conversation, but knew that Emma needed her too and get closure on the matter. Regina sat on the side of the twin bed and pulled Emma over to sit on her lap. “We need to finish our discussion from earlier about the call I got when we were at Town Hall.”

Settling into a warm spot, Emma looked away and traced a figure eight around one of the unicorns on her shirt. “Do we hafta?”

“Yes, we have to Emma.” Beginning with the reason for the time out. “Mommy was upset what she got that call because she was worried you had been hurt.”

“But that was big me’s fault Mommy.”

“It was partly I think.” Acknowledging the fact. “And sometimes big you needs to go away for a while and process things that happen through little you. Isn’t that right?”

“Yeah…” True and not liking it at the moment, Emma tried doe eyes again. “But I didn’t get hurt.”

“No you did not physically, but I suspect that big you was hurting in another way that made it hard for her to listen to my words about slowing down and being careful. Also, about running from people and situations when things get overwhelming.” Searching green for understanding. “We have been working on that quite a bit, haven’t we Princess?”

Nodding.

Regina waited.

“Yes Mommy.”

“Good girl.” Praise brought light back to those eyes she so adored. Then digging at the root of the matter. “Sometimes when that happens you both can’t decide whose turn it is to come out and play. That’s why Mommy tells you to slow down, think, and then act. You’ve been hurt or almost hurt a few times because you chose not to listen about the things we speak about when you are more than capable of doing so.”

Two yellow socked feet crossed and rubbed together. “It’s hard though.”

“To listen or decide whose turn it is?” Regina asked.

“To listen.”

She suspected it was both, but Regina went with that answer. “And why is that?”

Wide eyes looked up. “Cause I never had to before you.”

And effectively melted Regina’s heart. Swallowing the grief to the _more_ of the why down, she prompted for what mattered right now between them. “And you do need to listen now because Mommy loves you and wants her little girl to be always, always safe and well.” She leaned in kissing a temple, lingering there as Emma hugged her tighter. Pulling back after a moment, she continued. “And we have some rules to help you with that don’t we?”

“Uh-huh.” Emma wanted her thumb again, but settled for holding the pendent at the base of a royal throat instead. A pretty gold crown with a swan wearing it her big side had gifted for an anni-ver-sary. Big words made her head hurt and she frowned at the following prompt.

“And what is our rule about running away from our problems?”

“Not to.”

Patient, Regina tried again. “What is that rule Princess, specifically?”

Thinking and twirling a pendent. “To call you or text if I feel like runnin’ away and to find a quiet place to think if you don’t answer right away.”

Nodding. “That’s right and you did neither of those things today. Instead you ran and what happened?” Reason for running she was not upset with, it was the actual act of it that needed airing.

“I or big me got in the car and went too fast and into the hydrant and the whole town flooded.”

“Not the whole town, just Main Street.” Again Regina flashed a small smile for the imagination present in the room. “I think a little bit of both of you were present at that time, am I right?” Needing to be sure.

Emma bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah… We were and we heard you in our head too.”

“And?”

Emma shrugged dramatically and then thought better of it for the serious look she got. “I ignored it.” Her chin was lifted.

“Are you allowed to do that? Ignore Mommy or our rules to help keep you safe?”

Small. “No.”

“What happens when you do?”

Smaller still. “Hugs?”

Cute her little one was, but Regina was not buying the act. “Mommy isn’t playing right now my love. Answer me please.”

Wilting entirely. “Spankings.”

“Yes a spanking.” Correcting and tapping a hip for the second time that day for Emma to stand up, but her girl only turned around fully to straddle her lap and hug her neck. She’d never deny comfort when it was needed so she rubbed slow circles along a back and raked her nails as Emma liked. Allowing the distraction for the hardness of the day for a few minutes more before prompting again. “Alright my little Princess. Up you go.”

Slowly as she could Emma stood up between the knees that hugged her thighs. Right now she felt ever so small, and loved. She had ran again and Mommy had talked to her and would correct so she would do better next time. Safe she felt, so safe too as her hands were taken and held.

“Why is Mommy going to spank you Emma?”

Wiggling as she met those unwavering eyes. “Cause I ran when I know better to and was almost hurt a little bit and I didn’t use our rule I know to when I feel like doing that.” Tummy fluttering with a guilt butterfly she longed to be rid of. The bug of accountability was flapping in her throat to be free. “And cause you love me and want to help me make better ‘cisions.”

A glow for that sweet after thought graced Regina’s face. “Mommy does, so much, and sometimes that means giving you a consequence when you make certain choices so you think twice before making them again.”

She guided Emma over her left knee, tucking her girl right up close to the apex of her stomach and hip as her right leg secured both of the pale ones dangling gently in place. Emma was a squirmier and kicker by nature and she did not want to lose her grip once they began.

Emma sucked in her lower lip when she felt Mommy’s hand resting on her bottom and that arm wrapped snug around her waist. Unable to help it, she always was, she whined to be anywhere else but where she needed to be right now. “Mommy, please I’m sssorrrry.”

“I know you are baby and when we are done you will feel so much better after the fact.” Knowing how worked up Emma got when something was done to get them here, but that sweet after, that is exactly what her girl needed and it was her responsibility to get Emma there no matter the whine from that mouth. Firm she began as she always did, giving one crisp spank to each cheek over a night shirt.

Emma dropped her head as it began, hips beginning to wiggle as the slight sting was felt through her layers. Layers it always was with them; the physical and the metaphysical. Mommy always knew just how to remove her hard fought layers one at a time so she was receptive, willing and able to let go. And warm up brief, the first one was lifted up onto her back leaving her panties under that firm palm. Sniffling Emma waited for the next part to begin and it did with a two quick firm cracks to the middle of her bottom.

Squealing, she fisted her covers. “Noooo.”

“When you run away your problems do not go away Emma.” Confirming as much by giving careful attention to the creases where the bottom meets the thigh. Emma began bucking at that, but she easily held her girl close in their well practiced positions. “They only become harder to face when you turn back around and I will not allow you to run away anymore young lady. Do you hear me?”

Panting Emma turned her face from the blanket to the light. “Y-yesss.”

“Yes what baby?” Pausing Regina briefly ran her forearm across a panty seat, easing the burning heat she knew was building.

A tear slipped from green begging for more wet friends to join it. Close she was to letting go, but not yet. Trying again when her behind was patted. “Yes Mommy.”

“We have discussed this a few times now Emma and I have been more than patient with you over the fact.” Declaring so and the reason for her next move.

Emma tried kicking her legs, but she couldn’t. Not when she felt two fingers hook in the waistband of her unicorn panties. Her lucky panties she had proudly declared when she opened the package for her birthday. Her luck ran out when those panties were tugged down to her knees and left there as a reminder of her not so good choice and where the one today had landed her.

Regina took a deep breath, watching Emma carefully as she always did for cues. Glassy eyes and sniffles prevailed. Girl was so deep in the moment, right where little one needed to be. Time to bring Emma home. She raised her hand and brought it down in a back and forth pattern on pink skin, talking done, she focused on getting her girl to the point of release, and squirming and tears leaking, they were almost right to the edge of it.

Emma reached an arm back to cover, only to have her hand taken and held to the small of her back by a quick and ready hand. She fought, both physically and mentally against the dam trying to break. She needed to be on the other side of it already. Needed to be done and back in the arms she knew were waiting, but first she had to let go. Had to give in and bare herself in a way that no one had ever seen her do save for the one guiding her there.

Calling then for the one. “Mmmoommy!” And sucking in a breath after.

“Right here.” Upping her tempo, Regina held onto Emma, anchoring them both to the moment. “It’s alright baby. It’s just us. You can let go.”

And Emma did with one great big wail that left her lungs along with the tears that needed to be free. Down her cheeks and down onto her fists, now loosening. Down into her grief for what had been stolen from her decades ago. Spiraling into the darkness of her pain untapped save for the rare moment she could get there like this. She hit the bottom of herself. And sat there, crying. Crying like the little girl she was over the knee of the one who loved her unconditionally when she couldn’t be big.  Couldn’t adult, be the Savior or Sheriff or even Emma.

“Good girl.” Regina praised and gave one more spank to each blushing cheek to make sure those tears kept going. “Mommy’s good girl.”

Emma was good. She could _be_ a good girl. That’s all she wanted to be right now and her Mommy assured her she was. Wails turned to soft weeping as the burn in her bottom pulsed. Mommy rubbed her back, stroked her hair, but Emma knew her behind would be left alone for a good while yet. Aftercare was never rushed between them, and the hand that guided was the same that soothed her now. Her panties were returned to place. Legs released she was eased up and over onto that lap face up. She winced when her weight rested on a knee and she quickly buried her face into dark hair. Somehow, and Emma never knew if it was magic or something else, Regina was able to lift her up and carry her to the rocker in one sweep.

Re-seated in their place as Emma liked to refer the corner of the yellow room, Regina cradled her little love and rocked. Calmer Emma was becoming in her arms as the night sky rolled in through the curtains and stars began peeking out to say good night. Still she rocked and when her girl was merely sniffling and all the tears that had visited went home for the moment Regina summoned a tissue and held it to a very pink little nose.

Blowing, Emma had her face wiped up and sighed when a cool cloth was ran over her skin after. “Thanks Mommy.” For more than the cloth she was so grateful.

“You’re welcome Princess.” Grinning when a yawn nearly tore a little mouth in half. “I think it is someone’s bedtime. Your bed or mine, my love?”

“Hmmmmm. Yours.” Wanting to stay close even though she adored sleeping under the lacy canopy on nights she was small. Again Emma was picked up and taken to the master bedroom. Covers drew back and she was tucked in. “Blankie and Uni?”

“Of course.” Royal fingers snapped and both appeared on the bed. Regina draped the crocheted blanket over Emma and tucked the stuffed white unicorn under a little arm.

Emma snuggled down, now very sleepy and warm. A chaste kiss her lips was given and her temple was tucked into a warm cheek as Mommy gave squeaky kisses that tickled her ear. She giggled. Whole and content Emma was and nothing and no one would take that feeling from her as long as Mommy had any say in it. Mommy said a lot of things and asked something now that was ritual between them.

“How much does my baby love me?”

Small smile bloomed and Emma put her arms out to the side as wide as she could. “All of it.” Dropping her hands to hold Uni again, she took one of her Mommy’s in her own, joining their palms together. “We fit just right, huh?”

“We do.” Regina easily confirmed.

Then it was her turn to ask. “How much does Mommy love Emma?”

Eyes sparkled as she rubbed noses with her little Princess. “Always I love my Emma, all of her, for always and always.”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 


	2. Big Decisions & Little Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uni the Stuffie: Unicorns can fly.
> 
> Little Emma: Really? [Then thinks about it] Nuh-uh!
> 
> Uni the Stuffie: Can to.
> 
> Little Emma: Prove it.
> 
> Uni the Stuffie: [naughty unicorn smile]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I’m baaaaacck and love that you love it enough you want more! Thank you so much for the Kudo’s, comments and validation here. This feeds my writer soul. Here is another part. One of you asked for Emma to be able to talk to David about the caller ID and another asked about the unicorn stuffie in the tree memory I mentioned in the previous chapter to be elaborated on… 
> 
> So here is both and more.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**One day later...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

“How long have you been calling Regina… ” David hesitated. “That?”

Emma’s lips tightened. Correcting. “You mean _Mommy_.” Deserved the title was and so much more than she could ever explain. She would not allow him to lessen what meant more to her.

Bravado here, then gone again Emma gnawed on the back of her knuckles, wincing when her teeth tore skin. Tasting her anxiety as a drop of warm copper hit her tongue she sighed and put her hands back in her pockets. Trying. She was trying and so was he, but this conversation had derailed into something she was not ready for.

Careful. “Mommy then... How long?” David rubbed the back of his pink neck, warm he was in spite of the ice box the Station usually became by the setting sun in Maine this time of year.

It was Friday and they were the only ones left wrapping up the hell that the last twenty four hours had brought to the town’s door. The hydrant blasting off on yesterday had been the start of it with the street flood. Then the dwarves went on strike for the second time this month and they ran double duty covering the vacant watch posts at the town line and running the station. That was only compounded by their paperwork for the station’s budget being due to the Town Treasury Office by six o’clock and they hadn’t even balanced their accounts for the last month—or started the filing. Somehow, between them both, they had pulled everything together just in time. And with a few minutes to spare until their shifts were over he had decided to try and ask about the start of a talk they had yesterday.

David looked at his daughter looking anywhere but him. They were a good team. Better than good and he just wanted to better understand her. Be closer, but Emma was intensely private and his question today only seemed to reiterate that the young woman in front of him bouncing a knee and ready to bolt needed his respect to that privacy.

“If you’re not ready to tal—”

“Sooo not ready, but not how you think Dad.” Emma confirmed and stood. Crossing her arms she countered his next attempt. “I know you share everything and I feel shitty asking you not to, but I _need_ you to not tell Mom. She’d kind of freak and think… It’s not like I’m replacing her or love her any less. She’s my _Mom_. It’s just _different_ with Regina.” Wide full eyes finally leveled with his.  “You didn’t already tell her…” Wincing. “Did you?”

His hands went up, pacifying. “Not entirely. Just that I picked up your phone by accident and it was Regina. I wanted to talk to you first about the other part. I mean to understand what or why you would have Regina under that ID.” Then it was his turn to wince. “When I asked Regina why, she was not… I really couldn’t get a word in once she started talking. At all.”

Snorting at that visual Emma’s shoulders eased. Breathing. She could breathe again. “Good. That’s really good. Regina’s protective is all and um… I know you were trying to be helpful by answering my phone, but please don’t if that ever happens again.” Lips rolled in at his change of expression, one she couldn’t quite read. Remembering her wife’s coaching and their talk. She had a right to state her needs, a right to have boundaries. “I’m not trying to hide stuff or not share things with you, but on this… I don’t want to talk about this again with you. It’s between Regina and I. It doesn’t affect you, so I’d really appreciate it Dad if this would be the end of your questions about it.” She looked down at her shoes. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Emma snapped her head right back up. “Just like that?”

Her parents, she loved them, but Gods did they pry, and question, and bug to know every little thing she did and felt. Her Mom was the worst of the two and if this side of her and Regina’s marriage reached those ears… She shuddered. She understood they were making up for lost time and a part of her loved how they loved her this way, but sometimes it was just too much and she just wanted to stick a sock in each of their mouths.

David took a step forward and took his surprised daughter’s hands. “Of course. I would do anything for my Princess.”

And Emma swayed. Big tough Sheriff mask slipping, sliding down and down. Red again and fumbling for something. “Yeah, thanks.” He had called her that before, but that was a long time ago _before_ red lips now claimed that affection. Owned it and now, from him… She only wanted that pet name from one person. It triggered too many feelings and needs. ‘ _Get it together!’_ Emma blinked and felt her mask snap back into place. “I need one more favor Dad.”

He smiled. “Anything Prin—”

“Yeah about that.” Emma cocked her head left, thumbs in her belt loops. Firm. “That kind of goes with that other thing we are never going to talk about again.” She rolled her eyes that she sounded like such a teenager having an awkward conversation with her parent. “You know the thing I’m not actually talking about right now.”

He tilted his head in return. Confused. “What?”

Emma rubbed her forehead and dropped her hand to her thigh. In a nutshell. “It does something to me. Kind of like a trigger. Just please don’t call me that.”

“Oh… Oooohhhhh. Got it.” And David did as his face further flushed. Then ever helpful again. “And for the record we are not talking about it.”

“Nope.” Spinning on her heel and more than done Emma headed for the exit. She wanted to run, but she walked. Quickly. “Have a great weekend Dad!”

“You—“ Station door slammed. “To.” He sighed. Just like his wife his daughter sure knew how to make an exit.

::::::::::::::::

Safe in her Bug, bumper now dent free thanks to a favor the mechanic owed her, Emma sat for a moment and took a deep breath. Waiting until she was calm and clear headed before turning the key in the ignition. Lesson learned from last night and though the physical effects had faded within an hour of her consequence, her brain readily remembered.

She began to drive home. It was later than usual for her to get out of work and she hoped to be able to have hours of relaxing with Regina before conking out around midnight as was her habit on a Friday night and sleeping in. She drummed her finger tips on the steering wheel and rolled her eyes. If sleeping until 8 o’clock, on a Saturday no less, was considered sleeping in. Regina said they needed to be up, but she’d forgotten to ask for what. She half suspected it was for some chore. Her wife liked a clean house with a tidy yard and insisted on doing the work herself with Emma’s help even though they could more than afford some housekeeping services.

Weekends were supposed to be lazy and slow and unplanned, but Regina was none of those things. That’s part of why they complemented each other so well. Balanced was a better word Emma decided and tried to think of what chore Regina would have her do. Probably something outside. That was better than inside. More to look at. The bushes could use some trimming and maybe the apple tree too. Emma smirked, braking at a red light of the memory; of her, the tree, and a chain saw. Then wider at the most recent involving that epic tree…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Flashback - Months ago - little Emma’s POV…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unicorns can fly.

That’s what her stuffie, Uni, had say that morning at breakfast when they were eating her special Saturday cereal. Fruit-loops that really didn’t have fruit in them Mommy said, but secretly little Emma thought they still did. Besides, Fruit-loops ruled and oatmeal drooled, she believed. Though Mommy thought otherwise and said as much, but with a special smile only for her. A smile that made the world a wonderful place to be.

Then Uni had started arguing with her. He’d sat on the counter next to her bowl and kept saying stuff. So much so that Emma had said _‘not true’_ and Uni still said he could so fly. Then it _must_ be true Emma reasoned, but then she told Uni to prove it when they were playing in the backyard later and that’s why Mommy had a frown-y face on right now.

Emma’s toes wrinkled in her socks; one green and the other yellow. Another reason for the frown she was on the receiving end of. She was suppota wear shoes outside all the time to keep her feet safe and sound. Uni hated shoes too. He had shiny hoofs. So maybe the way Mommy was looking at her was her stuffie’s fault as well… That thought left as Mommy put hands on her shoulders and knelt down to be closer where she had fallen. Not fallen exactly. Magic. Mommy’s purple sparkly magic caught her and she sat safe in the grass. Grass that was really green and pretty now that Emma was looking at it, but uh-oh, now her chin was going up and up and—

“What do you have to say for yourself? Hmmmm?” Mommy asked.

And Emma answered, now upset at her unicorn’s trouble making skills. “It was Uni’s idea!” Pointing to her stuffie and seeing that red frown deepen, she crossed her arms. But then they were undone for her and her arm was taken as she was stood up. “It was Mommy!” Louder and she stomped her foot. Then her bottom began stinging. Once and then once more when her foot got mad again. And her eyes stung too and Emma remembered not to talk to Mommy that way cause _that_ happened, but she was reminded anyway.

“That is not how to speak to me little one. We do not shout at each other or stomp about when we are upset. Do you understand?”

Emma rubbed her butt as she explained. “I do, but Uni doesn’t.” Blame again where it was due in her mind as her hand was taken and they walked into the house. “I’m sorry Mommy.” Uni’s hoof tight in her fist felt just as good.

“Thank you for your apology. Now we need to talk about why you were climbing the apple tree.”

Wondering and hoping not. “More spanks?”

Mommy’s voice got soft. “No baby. That was for how you chose to speak to Mommy. Shouting and stomping your foot at me are not okay when you know what I expect from you.”

No on disrespect and shouting and letting her foot talk for her mouth. Check-a-roonie. She could remember all that and that Uni was full of baloney. Unicorns can’t fly. Uni said sorry too. Emma liked it when Mommy’s thumb rubbed the back of her hand like it was now as the sliding glass door closed behind them. She hopped up on her stool as Mommy sat next to her and Uni was set on the counter between them. Wiggling cause her behind still smarted and because of that she said nicer than before.

“It really was Uni’s idea. He said Unicorns can fly and I said no and he said yes and I said no again aaaannnnndddd then I said prooovve it.” Taking a breath. “So he tried to and failed. Big time, huh?”

“He did.” Mommy agreed and now that mouth smiled a little bit. “However who is in charge of Uni?”

Emma slouched and kicked her heels against the stool rung. “Me.”

“That’s right and his decisions are…” Waiting.

“My ‘cisions.” Emma sighed and popped up her shoulder once. “But he _did_ start it.”

“Even so, you know better than to climb that tree. I understand he was stuck. What could you have done instead of getting him yourself?”

Thinking. Mommy’s questions always got her to do that. “Get you to help me or let big me play with the chainsaw again.” Giggling when two dark brows went to the moon. “I’m joking Mommy!” She giggled as her ribs were kidnapped by the tickle monster hands of doom.

“I sure hope so for her sake.” Mommy laughed too. “No more climbing for you or Uni. And absolutely no chain-saws for any of you.” A big smile now. “Alright my little Princess?”

She was handed Uni and gave him a squeeze. Her nose was tapped and then Mommy’s nose was touching hers and she got an Eskimo kiss when it wasn’t even snowing out and that made Emma smile. More than a little smile ‘cause Mommy loved her and kept her safe… Then Uni said unicorns are better at cooking than flying and he could prove it too…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma parked the bug and laid her head back against the seat as the memory faded. Everything was so simple and easy when her little side came out to play. But trouble too and she grinned again at the thought. Regina was firm as she needed her to be when she was in that space, but never harsh and Emma loved every moment of it. The shenanigans, their talks, the careful way Regina always handled the tender side of her heart. The part that was still healing and she wondered if it would ever be whole.

 _‘Mommy will kiss it all better.’_ A little thought in a very big mind.

Emma sighed. Talking to back to herself. _‘Not tonight.’_

 _‘You’re no fun.’_ Small grumble.

 _‘Deal with it. I’m tired.’_ And Emma was so very tired, but she fought it.

There was a movie she’d wanted to see on the coffee table of the living room her little side wouldn’t be allowed to watch anyway. One her wife had found while cleaning up last evening. A rental Henry never returned from his last visit home and now they owned by default. Movie and popcorn and cuddle time with Regina on the couch sounded like the perfect night. Plan in mind, Emma made her way inside.

The moment she opened the door her nostrils flared. _‘Yum!’_ Beef—steak she hoped—is what’s for dinner. Mouth watering, she quickly hung up her coat and yanked off her shoes. Socks sliding on tile as she quick footed into the kitchen. Emma heard soft music and humming. Smiling that her wife was apparently in a very good mood she slipped into the kitchen and wrapped arms around a waist. Nose in dark hair she inhaled an even better scent than dinner.

“Hello to you too, my love.” Regina turned her neck and kissed a blonde head. Then a cheek as Emma’s chin rested there on her shoulder. “How was your day?”

“Done and I’m tired. Ready for the weekend to start.” Meaning clear she didn’t want to talk about specifics. “How was yours?”

“Busy, but good. Better now that you are home.” Tapping the spoon for the bubbling gravy on the side of a pot and setting it aside in favor of taking Emma into her arms. “How do steak and mashed potatoes with gravy sound?”

“Almost as delicious as you.” Tasting the perfection of a red mouth, slow and deep. Lingering Emma looked over a shoulder. “Annnnd that pie you have sitting on the counter for dessert.”

Regina smirked and tapped a hip to get Emma to step aside. “You and your stomach. Honestly all you think about is food.”

“And you.” Sticking a finger on the edge of a gravy pot and sucking the goodness down. “You _and_ your cooking.” She laughed easily catching the hand towel thrown her way. Eyes bright, Emma yawned.

“That pie is for tomorrow anyway so there will be no begging for any tonight.”

Saturday their treat of the week day and usually when her Princess was present. Regina thought for a moment she saw a flicker of the little one hiding there in green and waited for Emma to determine just where their evening might go. But nothing shifted, but she sensed, as she often did that it might need to and wondered if Emma was aware. They continued joking and teasing in their easy banter as dinner finished cooking. Regina tested her theory by asking Emma to wash up before setting the table and watched as her girl forgot a step.

Bingo.

“Use soap, baby.” Reminding and coming to help, but Emma was having none of it.

“I know. I know.” Covering her slip and pumping three times more than she needed from the dispenser just to prove her point. “I’m just tired Regina.”

Frowning at her name Regina let Emma be with the soap, but not without asking. “You’ve said that a few times now since being home. It’s been a long week hasn’t it?”

Emma nodded and dried her hands. “A verrryy long week I am more than done with.”

Beginning to plate their meal, Regina asked over her shoulder. “That too has been said and I’m wondering if you might need some extra rest is all or maybe something else.”

“Are you keeping a running record of everything I’m saying tonight or what?” Not meaning it as it sounded, but by the knowing look Regina was giving her it had not been taken that way. She crossed her arms. “I’m fine.”

Regina chose not to comment when they both knew that was not true. She handed a plate to Emma with nod to the silverware and napkin bundle on the counter.

“Well I am.” Assuring if only for herself.

Cue obvious from her wife and irritated for a reason she couldn’t name, Emma went into the dining room. They ate and talked further of nothing of consequence which was exactly how she liked it right this minute. She all but inhaled her steak and nearing full, she picked at her potatoes, but was determined to finish. Eyeing them closer, they kinda looked like a fluffy cloud. _‘Uni would think so too…’_ Her lips pinched and Emma pushed that thought, and who it belonged to, away. If _she_ came out the night she wanted to have would be ruined. She wanted a movie and popcorn and to stay up as late as she pleased.

“Are you alright Emma?”

“Yep. Fine.” But she wasn’t.

Regina watched the conflicted look cross that face she so adored. It was going to be one of _those_ nights then. She could see the struggle as that pale brow wrinkled over a plate and wished her next words would smooth it away, but knew that for Emma to get to where the need of the night lay only the opposite would happen.

At first.

 Taking control when Emma so clearly couldn’t be in it, Regina said very matter of fact. “When we are finished I want you to go upstairs and pick out which bubbles you want for your bath from the cabinet.”

Green eyes eased a moment in relief of that direction, then narrowed and darted over. “I want to watch that _Kill Bill_ movie and have popcorn. And I’m not little right now.” Yet her lower lip wanted to prove otherwise with a pout. Emma bit it with her teeth instead. It seemed to get the hint and stayed put.

Dabbing her lips with a napkin and setting it aside Regina regarded Emma with one raised brow.

Emma squirmed. “I’m not.” Then pushed her plate away, standing up to prove just that.

Another test of theory. “You have not been excused Princess. Sit right back down.”

Magic word worked when Emma didn’t want it to. She sat, response ingrained to do just so when that mouth said her pet name in that tone of voice. A tone only used when her little side was pushing it. Slipping, the mask that was big Emma was slipping again. Or was it already gone? But push once more before it fell entirely, she did. “I don’t _want_ to Regina.”

“I know. Though more importantly I think you need to.”

Digging in her heels. Literally, to the floor, Emma pulled at the hem of her plaid shirt. Twisting and twisting. She looked down and needed that shirt to be her PJs. Needed the warm promise of a relaxing bath and Mommy’s smile. But she wanted something else too. Stubborn heat. “Noooo. I don’t _need_ to be little right now.”

Regina sighed softly and began to gather her utensils onto her plate. “I disagree my love, and like always it is your choice.” Then level eyes and firm lips. “Regardless I do not appreciate how you are speaking to me. Not from my wife or my little Princess.” Reaching a hand palm up on the table for her girl to take.

And losing the battle with herself and the woman who knew how to scale her ever mighty walls, Emma did take that hand. The hand now in hers said who she belonged to, all of her, and the mask of the mighty adult went away leaving a frustrated little one who had been denied time and attention.

Wiggling and settling in. “Don’t hafta listen.”

“You do right now.” Regina squeezed Emma’s hand once and then tapped a plate. “Are you finished eating?” Getting a small nod she prompted like usual. “A few more bites would earn your sticker for your chart.”

“Stupid sticker. Stupid chart. ” But it wasn’t really and she liked how the star ones sparkled.

“Emma.” Warning. “We don’t use that word.”

Grumpy she was that she had been shut up inside again and eyes flashing Emma let that be known. “Big me is too Mommy and now you’re being mean to meee.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way baby.” Regina stood. “Still this is your last warning about attitude, that word or referring to others with not so nice ones.”

And took their plates to the kitchen to give her little one a moment to think. Eyeing the state of the room Queen waved her hand over the mess, magically cleaning. She much preferred to do the task without magic, but time was not on her side if she wanted to avoid the little meltdown from further being one in the next room. Returning and glad to see Emma had remained where she expected Regina repeated the direction from earlier about the bubbles.

“Don’t want bubbles. Want movie and poppy-corn.” Fighting a yawn her eyes became damp from the effort.

“Then no bubbles, but a bath you must. We’ll see about the rest once you are cleaned up. Though that really depends whether or not you chose to keep arguing with Mommy and having an attitude.” Not scolding, just predictable as Emma needed her to be.

Emma sat up some. Maybe she’d get what she wanted after all and maybe what she needed too. Somehow both before when she was big hadn’t seemed possible, but now with the way Mommy was looking at her everything _was_ possible. “I don’t wanna argue no more.”

“Anymore.” Correcting out of habit Regina gave a ready smile for the effort shown. “That is a wonderful choice baby. Go meet me upstairs in the bathroom then.”

Emma got to her feet. They felt lighter somehow and went to the archway that led to the stair landing. Turning to look over her shoulder. “Maayybee just one or two bubbles… Please?” Now that idea sounded just right. Just like Mommy’s response.

Regina went to Emma, cupped a cheek and kissed a forehead that minutes ago held the weight of the world over green eyes. Those eyes that now sparkled and held unwavering faith all would be as it should be.

“Of course Princess.” And Queen sent hers on the way with an affectionate love tap to a very cute little butt.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Emma was warm. Warm and snuggly wrapped in her unicorn hood towel laying on the twin bed of her special yellow bedroom. She had gotten more bubbles than she could count on both hands and feet. Big ones, little ones and fat ones that popped when she poked them. That had made her laugh and Mommy too.

In a much better mood and clean, she knelt up on the bed on her knees and bounced on the mattress in delight. Then she got to her feet and did the same, but only twice before Mommy appeared in the doorway and she got the _look_. So she flopped down on her butt and lay back on the bed, only partly still wrapped in her towel as Mommy picked out her PJs and she wondered which ones it would be. Sometimes she’d get a choice as she did now, but the two options being held up were not what she wanted. She wanted a t-shirt and panties, not her matching long sleeve and pant sets that were brought out when it got cold at night. _‘Is it cold out?’_ Emma’s eyes darted to the window. She couldn’t tell and then back to her Mommy.

“I don’t want them. I want a tee and undies please.” She liked her limbs free and would forgo covering them even in the deadest part of winter. Too many sickies happened then though and Emma didn’t like that, but right now she didn’t care.

Regina made the decision herself and returned one set to the dresser and approached the bed with the other in hand. Sitting on the side near Emma she gently patted a leg. “Remember how cold you were the other night in just your T-shirt? The temperature has dropped some more since then little one. It is going to be very chilly tonight and Mommy wants to make sure you are all cozy so you sleep well.”

Beginning to pout. “But…” And twin hands found her under arms and she was sat up. Trying again. “I don’t wanna.”

“You don’t seem to want a lot of things tonight baby and right now it is not up to you.” Confident of the fact as she helped Emma stand. Easing the towel away Regina gently pulled the white sleep shirt with tiny yellow duckies over Emma’s head and down. “All the decisions are whose?” Finding limbs in the tangle of fabric she pulled Emma’s lost wrists through the cuffs and began on the pants.

Putting her hands on a pair of shoulders to step in. “Yours Mommy.”

“That’s right baby and why is that?”

Regina pulled up the matching pants and tucked in the shirt. Then she unrolled a pair of yellow socks and began to slip one onto a ready foot perched on her knee. She tucked the pant cuff hugging a slim ankle into the sock as Emma tended to lose them in sleep. A onesie would be so much better. Baggy as some of them were would give Emma the sense of freedom these form hugging PJs did not along with warmth and solve the lost sock and icy toes problem that happened in the winter. More than once she had been woken by chilly bare feet pressed up against her.

She had suggested it and Emma had balked claiming again that she was not a baby. Onesies were apparently for babies and her girl promptly would not discuss the idea any further. Still Regina had ordered a few in patterns and colors she thought Emma might like. Had them tucked into a box under the bed they shared for when she thought her little one might be more receptive. A few other things were in that box waiting for Emma to be ready and she was sensing that readiness was coming sooner rather than later the last month or so. That would be quite the conversation and one she had been getting ready for. And Regina Swan-Mills was always ready. For anything. Especially when it came to her little Princess.

After thinking Emma finally answered. “Cisions are yours ‘cause you’re the Queen.” Then giggled when her ribs were tickled before her other foot went up to be covered with a sock.

Regina chuckled. Closer but not quite where Emma needed to be. Sometimes when Emma was pushing her they needed to have this talk and reinforce roles. Who was who and when mattered, much more than her big girl had thought. Definition was key as were her consistent expectations. Emma thrived under them. “I am the Queen, but better I’m your Mommy and I made the decisions because...”

“Cause little girl’s don’t make ‘em.” Grinning when she got a kiss for being right. Emma liked Mommy’s kisses. They were soft and made her heart grow wings.

“No they don’t, but they do get choices sometimes and when they don’t like the choices, what happens.” Done dressing, Regina gently finger combed Emma’s long curls away from pink cheeks.

“One choice goes bye-bye.” Waving with a small dimpled grin. “And Mommy makes the other one to help when Emma can’t.”

“Good girl.”

Dimples deep under praise, Emma leaned over and hugged a neck. Mommy’s arms wrapped her up and nails trailed her spine. “Poppy-corn now?”

Being Friday night and little one’s bed time at 9:00 on the weekend they had just enough time for ‘poppy-corn’ and a short film. “Yes baby. Go pick one movie from your basket.” Pointing to a purple one on the bottom shelf of a white bookcase.

Emma didn’t need to be told twice and went for it. She dumped the whole thing on the rug and shuffled through the options. Finding the one she wanted, an old favorite she darted back over to Mommy, waving her prize over head. “This one! This one okay?”

Regina took the DVD case and smiled at the cover. “ _The Secret Life of Pets_ it is then baby. Please put up the other movies and we will go get all ready to watch it.”

Diving for the floor again Emma quickly righted the basket and shoved the mess she’d made back inside. Done, she hopped up and took Mommy’s hand. Downstairs they went and in the foyer she was handed the DVD with directions to set it up while popcorn was made. Within ten minutes the movie was playing and they were snuggled up on the couch with a big bowl of buttery kernels being consumed by a little hand. Regina reclined in the corner of the couch, legs out at an angle as Emma lay right on top, head on her chest and munching away as those wild curls were stroked.

Halfway through the movie green eyes became hooded and the popcorn gone, Emma wanted something to do with her mouth. Glancing up, Mommy’s eyes were on the TV and so her thumb went towards her mouth and like the day before it was not allowed in as fist was caught. Now Mommy was looking right at her and waiting for something.

“Mommmyyy.” Whining did her no favors.

Tracing calming circles on the back of a pale hand. “Tell Mommy what you need.”

Emma dropped her eyes and buried her face into a blouse. “I can’ts.”

“No?” Kissing the top of a blonde head, Regina lingered there murmuring. “I bet you can. We have been practicing haven’t we? Asking for what we need.”

“Uh-huh.” Nodding into the blouse. Her nose was warm and she liked how Mommy smelled like warm apple pie. “But it’s hard.” And it was sometimes, today especially, to ask for what she needed. Mommy knew what she needed. Mommy always did. “Why do I gots to ask?”

Regina gave another kiss and paused the movie. Setting the popcorn bowl aside she sat up and adjusted Emma on her lap. “You need to learn to ask for what you need because what you need is okay even if you don’t think it is. We’ve talked about this Princess and Mommy only wants you to be able to be yourself.”

Curling her legs up, Emma sniffled as her thumb tried again. “It’s hard being all of me sometimes.”

“I know it feels that way to you.” Stopping that hand once more and summoning the yellow paci in her palm. “And sometimes Mommy has to help you get there, doesn’t she?”

Nodding then seeing the paci Emma wrinkled her nose. “Not a baby.”

Regina did not comment this time, simply coaxed a little mouth to open for the soother and like every time they had this battle, once in, Emma liquefied in her arms. Leaning back and taking little one with her, she held Emma’s head over her heart and began patting a bottom gently. Two things that never failed to send her Princess right off into dream land. Emma was exhausted in more ways than one and right now this need she could help her girl with. The others they would talk about tomorrow. Tonight only reinforced her decision to have the conversation they needed to. It was time for a change and new exploration. She was Emma’s Mommy and Mommy knew best what her little girl needed.

Sleepy, Emma was so sleepy as she sucked and rested against the steady rhythm of a natural lullaby in her ear. Eyes dipping. This was easy. Sucking more, her worries went away as she settled in. Her cheek was stroked and the gentle husk of humming began. This felt good and so very right. Green closed and trusted. This is what she needed. What she needed was okay because Mommy said so. Little girl she was, Emma listened drifting off under the hum of a promise she knew would be there when she woke up in the morning and the next and every one after, too.

::::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - : ) And I hope this gives you some of what you need dear readers?
> 
> More another time.


	3. Little Swan Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In being vulnerable we reach for our greatest need while risking our greatest pain." - Danny Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Emma and Regina talk about needs and next steps. This chapter dives deeper into age play. See updated tags.

::::::::::::::::::::

The box.

Emma knew about it and even some of what was in it, but not what it might mean now that the box sat between them on their bed. She poked it with a finger as if to confirm it was real. Too real right now, she put her hand back with its mate under her thigh, sitting on them. Her skin grew warm staring at what very well might take her off the deep end. Nose dive into the deep end of their play. Her nose scrunched in wait as Regina eased one of her hands out from hiding and cradled it.

It was late Saturday morning. Emma had woken in her yellow room and spent the first few hours of the morning in little space coloring with Uni. Then a few as she was now helping her wife with their weekend errands and chores. Done, Regina had said they needed to talk. _‘Talk about what?’_ Emma had asked and then the box came out from under the bed.

“Do we have to Regina?”

“No, we don’t have to do anything with anything in the box. We just need to discuss them.” Box fat and filling over the last six months. Tapping the lid, she gave a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, look at me.”

Emma found her calm in Regina when their eyes met and her words. “I’m scared.”

“Come here.” Arm’s opening, beckoning, she pulled Emma to her heart.

Holding tight Emma began to relax as she always did in those arms. “Not because of you or us. I think I… want to or even may need to start.... I just don’t know _how_ to and that’s why I’m scared.”

“Then let’s start there, my love.” Regina pulled back, cupping both of Emma’s cheeks with a ready smile, glad to see the willingness there. “Tell me about why you want to.”

Needing to hear it first. “Can you start?”

“Of course.” Regina opened. “I want to because I adore how happy you are when you allow yourself to just be when you slip into little space. You’re lighter, freer and I love knowing that I am able to share in that happiness, even be a part of the reason for it.”

Emma smiled richly. “More than part. You _are_ the reason for my happiness Regina.” Leaning in and taking a mouth into her own. Resting there watching Regina watching her and gently pecked red lips again. “You make this possible for me.” Resting foreheads together. “For us and for that I am so grateful.”

“I’ve told you before, but I think maybe you need to hear it again from me. I get just as much from our play as you do. I enjoy caring for you and little you. It completes me.” Then a bit deeper down the rabbit hole they were peeking into. “I think there is another part of that space you have been denying yourself. I see it when you use your soother or when I’m holding you. This depth you are hovering over wants to suck you in and you fight it.”

Emma sat back and hugged her knees taking a deep breath and letting it out. Her turn now it was easier. “I do fight it. I want to explore this side of age play with you.” Nibbling her lip briefly. “I think I have always wanted to, but it’s different than being five. It’s…” She lost the word.

And Regina promptly found it. “More.”

“Yeah.” Nodding. “More, deeper, more intimate maybe.”

“More vulnerable?”

That was it. Emma sat up. “Definitely.” Regressing younger than her standard five year old head space definitely would feel that way.

“Why?” Regina knew, but Emma needed to say it if they were going to gain direction toward that depth.

“Because.” Pensive she sighed. “I really don’t have any control then, over anything and that scares me. Once I’m there I don’t think I’ll want to come back out again.” It was the ultimate submission and there was only one person she would ever give it to. Then looking up. “I trust you and that is not it. I… I don’t think I trust myself to go there. I want it too much. When I want things like that I tend to make a mess of them.”

Now they were getting somewhere. Regina crossed her legs on the bed, leaning in. “How does it feel when you allow yourself to use the soother?”

Blushing with a small grin forming. “Like nothing and no one else matters but us in that moment. It takes me out of my head and makes me focus on something physical. And usually you’re holding me and I feel safe.”

Regina listened thoughtfully, running thumbs on the back of Emma’s hands and nodded. “And what about those feelings don’t you trust yourself with?”

“Because when I was young enough to actually use a pacifier, from what I remember, I didn’t feel safe, but I always wanted to know what that would have felt like at that age.” Emma moved eyes to the box. Maybe it wasn’t so scary as she was making it out to be. “I want to know though. With you. What being that young and cared for would feel like.”

“I think we are in a good place to begin exploring that idea. I also see a part of you that needs to be allowed that vulnerability, to freely explore and feel it in a safe way.” Taking both of Emma’s hands again Regina continued. “What age do you see yourself being?”

“Um… three, maybe closer to two, but not young two.” Or she thought anyway. She really had no idea.

“Is this something you think you might be ready to begin exploring with me?”

Diving board in front of her and the deep end looming and suddenly with Regina’s soft eyes and touch it didn’t seem so high and scary so much anymore. “I’d like to try.” Then sure. “A few things with you that I actually hope are in the box.”

Red matched that ready smile and Regina nudged said box over to Emma. Suddenly a little anxious herself. “I’ve been adding to it and we can get different things, colors, patterns, whatever you want. And we certainly do not have to use everything. But I got everything you might need depending on, well...” Watching as Emma lifted the lid of the big box.

Fingers pulled out the latest purchase from the top and Emma immediately fell in love with the soft fabric of a _My Little Pony_ onesie. It looked to be roomy and oh so comfy and warm. She ran fingers over the Rainbow Dash character pattern. The next one was a solid yellow but the stitched saying on the breast made it special. _‘Mommy’s Princess.’_ And suddenly little Emma was poking her brain to come out to play.

“What do you think?” Regina asked.

“I usually don’t like sleeves, but I think, we think, they are going to get a lot of use.”

Emma set them aside, still processing and reached into the box again. Another pack of pacis were there. Ones to match the onesies. She smirked. Of course they matched. The next items also matched and the twin pack bottle set made her blush and her mouth twitch. Staring at them and curious now she ripped the package open inspecting the bottle and fingering the nipple. _‘What would that feel like?’_ To be held and fed. Part of her was looking forward to experiencing that intimate act, but another part squirmed at what it meant.

Seeing a different reaction to the third item Regina wondered. “Too much?”

“No.” Quick and sure. “I was just thinking about what it might feel like.” Then shrugging. “But it goes back to that lack of control thing. When I’m 5 I can still feed and do other things myself. If I’m two then… Do two year olds even use a bottle?” Not having experience of a baby to know any different.

Regina hesitated. “No later than a year, usually 6-9 months is when bottle feeding stops, but it depends. Henry was stubborn and went 13 months before he would consider a sippy cup.”

“Oh.” Disappointment veiled her eyes.

“But the beauty of what we do is that we get to make our own rules. If little you wants to use a bottle at two or five or both we can add that.” Then affirming. “There is no right or wrong here Emma.”

Chin dipping and dipping Emma thought about it. “I’d like that. To try it.”

“Then we will.”

Bottles still in her lap, Emma didn’t want to set them aside as she reached into the box again. Little things came out such as a paci clip, baby tear free shampoo and lotion, then powder and wipes and… Blonde brows shot way, way, way up on a very pink face. “Are these…?”

Regina raised one of her own. “Diapers.”

“I know what they _are_ Regina.” Rolling her eyes, Emma fingered the package. Little bubble rising inside her tummy to pop.

It was the fact they were intended for her that had her feeling… warm. And maybe even a little bit excited, but also embarrassed out of her mind. But still she’d thought about this, wondered, imagined, obsessed in her mind over what this side of age play would feel like. Mind blown she anchored to the amber orbs watching her. Safe. She felt safe to ask for what she needed. With Regina she could explore this need. Finally.

Into the deep end, swan dive, Emma jumped. “Let’s try it.”

Regina simply smiled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

They spent the rest of the weekend talking through each piece of what had come out of the box. The box that had been unpacked and sorted in her yellow room along with a few additional pieces added. Like the slider bars on her twin bed that hugged the sides and could snap up giving her the feeling of a toddler bed. Also like the padded table in the corner of her room doubling as her new dresser with a shelf for supplies underneath and then drawers for her clothes. Those had been delivered within two days of pressing a computer button. When Regina committed to something it was done in full, no expense spared and where Emma would have no idea where to begin Regina took over the task with certainty.

Now Wednesday and a short day at work for both of them, Emma had said that evening via text she wanted to try a few of their new things out. Was ready to put her need into action. Regina would meet her home and they would see where the evening took them. Assured nothing could be forced, Emma relaxed. She would let herself be led and lead Regina would. Shallow end first.

Home in the foyer and waiting as she’d been told to do over the phone, Regina’s heels greeted her and the word that sent her mask falling to the ground.

“Welcome home Princess.”

Mommy kissed her cheek and little Emma opened her eyes and waved. “Hi Mommy.” Higher and softer, but just as sure as she ever was of that title.

Regina took her girl’s hand and felt far more than the change of tenor. Wondering. “How old does my little one feel right now?”

Three fingers shot up.

And Regina would begin there. “Come baby.”

“Mommy’s baby?”

“Always my baby. Let’s get you comfy.”

Leading her Princess to the stairs and up to the bathroom she’d been prepping. Emma a shadow at her heels, feet now little, more unsteady. A shallow warm bath waited with Emma’s toys already floating in the suds.

Room balmy and inviting and in it green was sucked in. Mommy undressed her. Layer by layer and piece by piece went into the hamper and free in skin Emma smiled. Eyeing her little fish and turtle toys that swam when you wound them up and her bath crayons she liked to color with on the walls. She started to get in like she usually did, but Mommy’s hands were quick on her waist halting.

“Wait for Mommy to help you. I don’t want you slipping.”

And Emma was helped. Magic strength lifted her into the tub to sit in the water. It happened smooth and efficiently. So unexpected. Then, _little_ meant something more. But more how she wasn’t sure as Mommy knelt by the side of the tub on the rug and those hands scooped soapy sweet water up and over her tummy and chest. Her arms and back too. Gently so gently she was being washed. An act she had insisted on doing herself at five now three it was being done for her. And her heart swelled.

Regina watched Emma carefully, enjoying all the processing happening behind wide green eyes. Usually little one chatted her ear off in the tub while she supervised that a washcloth was used between toes and behind ears. In the quiet she finally was beginning to see more clearly a raw side of Emma she had thought was always there. “How is my baby liking her bath?”

Grin toothy and watery. “Color?” A finger pointed to the cup of soap crayons on the tub ledge.

“Go ahead little one.” She stayed close, a hand on a little back supporting as Emma scribbled a rough rainbow and what vaguely looked like a unicorn. Gone was the dexterity of a pencil like grip, now a fist on a crayon. “Those are so pretty. And now how old is my Princess?” Question they agreed to use to check in with the regression.

Two fingers.

“Good girl. You know your numbers don’t you?” Another smile for her words and pale skin on the verge of pruning Regina went to pull the drain and Emma’s epic whine spilled.

“Mooorre bath.” Hands dropped crayons in water, splashing. Somehow that was funny and Emma laughed. Dropping another crayon to float.

“More bath time another night Princess. Time to get all comfy cozy for your dinner.” Regina lifted Emma out again to feet, quickly wrapping a towel and then picking up her baby to her hip to carry.

Weightless Emma felt and she laid her cheek on a shoulder as the pictures on the hall walls passed. She was carried right into her special room and set on top of her new padded dresser. Mommy took her time drying each of her fingers and toes and they played a game of peek-a-boo with the towel that had Emma giggling.

“Lay back for me baby.”

And Emma did, but her tummy started fluttering. Then she relaxed as a pink bottle was pulled from the shelf underneath. Lotion was rubbed into her arms and legs. Massage soothing and then a little powder was patted into her skin and her nose wrinkled. She sneezed and that got her nose a loving tap. Smiling she let Mommy take care of her. The crinkle heard made her eyes close as her hip was tapped. Obeying that hand she lifted her bottom. Second tap had her dropping it right into the middle of what felt like a thin soft pillow. She lay there as it was drawn up between her legs and fastened. And she was sat up. Diaper. She was in a diaper and it felt…

Wiggling.

Good.

Wiggling again.

Better.

Then her legs were helped into the foot holes of one of her new onesies. The yellow one with the special stitching that said who she belonged to. And zipped up over her tummy Emma was dressed. A matching yellow clip was secured at her shoulder and her well known paci was attached to the other end.

“For later.” Mommy said.

But Emma wanted it now. And Mommy said after dinner.

“Is my baby ready for something in her tummy?”

Said tummy monster growled and lifted again for a third time, Emma was carried downstairs and into the kitchen. She was sat on a high back stool at the counter with arms. Her stool now had a comfy pad attached that Mommy buckled her into. Secure so Emma wouldn’t fall. A tray was slid onto the arms and a small cup of cheerios were put in her hands. She stared at them unsure for a moment what to do then her hand knocked the cup over and little round shapes rolled on the white tray and she smiled. Ate one and then another as Mommy cooked.

Soon little bits of shredded chicken made it to fingers and from her fingers into her mouth. And Emma realized how much she liked putting things in her mouth. Then Mommy joined her on a stool nearby with a big plate of yucky adult food, but a spoon full of something mashed and orange was held to her lips. Lips that opened and let Mommy feed her bite after bite. Carrots she guessed and liked. Emma showed she did by clapping her hands and opening wide as the train came to park in her mouth. Mommy was funny Emma decided and enjoyed her meal very much. A warm cloth after was wiped over hands and then her mouth. She turned her face away with a shrill whine.

“Nooooo wipey!”

“Yes wipey Princess. Your pretty mouth is a mess.” Grinning Regina cleaned it and set the cloth and tray aside.

Though her baby was not quite finished eating. Picking up Emma again she fetched the bottle warming on the counter and went into the living room. Settling into her favorite recliner by the fireplace Regina cradled Emma in her arms. Green eyes were heavy and wanting. Gently she pressed the nipple against a pink mouth. One that opened to receive her lead.

Nipple longer than her paci, Emma played with it for a minute, adjusting it in her mouth until it sank right into the middle of her tongue and sucked. Warm milk with… cinnamon and just a touch of honey squirted in and she sucked again to get more of it. Dessert sweet, but only just and she grinned around the nipple up at her Mommy.

Close to a heart with an arm supporting her head and the other holding the bottle Emma sank into a new place. Sank into the eyes holding hers. She didn’t feel vulnerable then. She felt more love than she had words for and her brain had none of them now the more she sucked. Feelings replaced words and words fell away as Mommy began singing Emma’s song. One Mommy made up a long time ago.

 

 

_In my arms my baby be,_

_Little eyes with mine I see,_

_Yours and mine to sky so far_

_Mommy moon and Emma star_

_Home in our hearts, we’ll be_

_Just little Emma and me_

 

 

The words were simple and a tune of few notes, but it was all hers. Kisses came to her forehead and cheeks. Snug and safe she felt. Cozy in a lap and sweetness in her heart and mouth, perfect too. Closing her eyes her tongue slowed down and nipple went slack. Bottle was exchanged for a paci she didn’t fight, but craved for the peace she was wrapped in. Emma was a Princess. Mommy’s Princess then and there for always and always…

And then she felt it.

Warm.

Green eyes popped open.

Warmth seeping between her legs.

And green started to tear at the fact she couldn’t stop. Emma spit out her soother. Whimpering now and tried to sit up, but Mommy held her, pulled her closer than she ever thought possible. Slow, the warmth slowed and stopped all together and Emma buried her red, red face into a chest and cried.

“There, there my little love. It’s alright.” Regina murmured against a cheek. “You are more than alright my sweet girl.” Rubbing a back and patting a bottom. Tucking Emma right up to straddle her waist she stood. “Mommy will get you all better in no time.”

At that Emma only cried harder. Her fingers gripped two shoulders and hung on. She was falling into herself and couldn’t stop, but Mommy held her oh so close. Home safe and safely home her ear against that heart. Emma began to slow down and her tears did too as they went up stairs.

Back in her room again and she was laid on her padded dresser. Her onesie was unzipped from her neck to her ankle. Freed she shivered. She had been so snuggly and sleepy. Her cries turned to whimpers as Mommy changed her. Took the mess she made away. A cool wipe swiped over her skin and she began to relax once again. More powder and a tap to her hip. Bottom up. Fresh and clean surrounded her hips and Emma was bundled back up snug. Mommy helped her sit up and her nosey was wiped and her cheeks too. Then Uni was in her arms and she was in Mommy’s and they were going back downstairs into the living room.

She was set down on the floor surrounded by ring of mesh walls she had never seen before. Emma ran her hands over one of them. Giving and see through and she felt her paci at her mouth and opened. Soother in place she looked about her little playground. Fabric blocks were piled in one corner and colorful she went for them, crawling over on her knees as Mommy sat close by and watched. Stacking them as high as she could and then Uni decided to knock them down and she giggled. High again her hands made them and Uni did it again.

Then she saw Mommy smiling and she crawled towards those happy eyes, pulling herself up to her knees against the mesh wall and waved. Mommy waved back and Emma plopped back on her bottom and continued to play her game and then more with the red ball she’d found. Emma discovered if she rolled it hard enough it bounced back at her. Time went away and Emma with it and it felt like she had just started her game when Mommy’s hands were under her arms and she and Uni were on a hip again going upstairs. She squirmed wanting to play more and spit out her paci to say as much. The special clip kept it from falling away and Emma realized how much she liked that comfort.

“More play?”

“Not tonight Princess. It is time to get ready for bed.”

Emma kicked out her legs and dropped them as they approached the bath room. “Play Mommy!”

Then her bottom was being patted, but in the tender firm way that said Mommy did not like her whining. It felt different through so many layers. But meaning was clear to Emma and she sighed giving in. Bottom was set on the bathroom counter and a new little tooth brush with sparkly blue paste was put in her hand. Mommy’s hand went over Emma’s and her teeth became shiny like the pretty pearl buttons on Mommy’s shirt. Rinsing her mouth was then wiped and she was taken to her room. Covers came down on the bed and Emma was tucked in. Her paci was back in her mouth and sucking she was, as the new guard rails on her bed went up.

“Mommy loves her sweet little Emma.” Kissing a forehead over very heavy green eyes. She turned on the monitor next to the bed, another new addition and took the mate of it in hand. Night light on and Emma already out Regina eased out of the room.

It was 7:30 and she decided to spend some time in the master suite reading with a glass of wine before going to bed early herself. More than hour passed and lost in her chapter book as she was she did not hear the muffled noise. Then her name came over the baby monitor, so small and big at the same time.

_“Regina?”_

And Queen stood with it, talking as she went into it as she hurried across the room. “I’m coming Emma. Stay right where you are love.”

Worried that head space had been broken or if something was wrong her feet couldn’t move fast enough. So she poofed the rest of the way, appearing at the side of a twin bed where Emma sat up in the middle. Tear streaks now on the happy cheeks she had tucked in. Watery green pulled at her heart and Regina dropped the side rail, sitting on the side and taking Emma’s hands.

“I’m right here my love. Are you okay?”

Emma bit her lip, nodding through the question. “Ye-ah.”

Somewhat relaxing, Regina tried again. “What’s wrong then baby?” Rare it was for Emma to shift head spaces once in it for the night. And seeing her wife’s intent gaze locked on hers without words coming only furthered her concern. “Emma talk to me please.”

“It’s…” Blonde curls shook as a chin dropped. Caught before it hit her chest and brought up to meet the love in amber, she tried again. “It’s not what’s wrong Regina. It’s what’s so _right_.” Sniffling with a smile she assured worried eyes.

Breathing easier, Regina brought her legs up underneath her, closer to Emma on the bed. Coaxing. “What is right then? Usually you are dead to the world once I tuck you in.”

“And I was, but I woke up and my mind was big again because I needed to talk to you.” Emma scooted closer and the crinkle sound reminded her of something else. “Um, but before we talk I want to change, but just the diaper. I don’t think I’ll get back into such a small place again tonight, but my little is still close by.”

Regina snapped her fingers and diaper was replaced by a pair of panties under the onesie.

Wiggling again Emma smiled. “Thanks.”

And Queen returned one. “So what was so right?”

“All of it.” Sitting up Emma ran her hands through her hair and then dropped them in her lap. “Every single thing was perfect. The bath, dressing me, feeding me, all of it. I really liked it when you were looking at me and I was drinking the bottle. I felt whole. Like nothing was missing from my world.”

Regina tilted her head, hand on Emma’s knee. “You were so peaceful and so beautiful. I would do anything to keep that look on your face.”

Then teeth found a lip and chewed. Emma shrugged. “I didn’t mean to ruin it.”

Dark brows knit in concern. “Whatever do you mean baby?”

“You know.” Blushing. “I was a little _too_ relaxed.” Then red again. And then she was being pulled over under her arms on a lap to sit. Breathing was suddenly easier, everything seemed that way from right where she was.

“ _Sweetheart_ that is the biggest compliment you could have given me that moment.” Regina explained as she kissed the top of curls.

Emma’s brows joined in confusion. “What?” And Regina took her hands again and kissed the back of each one.

“You let go baby.” Going between big open meadows. “Really and truly let every single wall you have down. I saw _you_.”

Meadows became dewy and Emma rolled her lips in. “Really? You weren’t grossed out or…”

Firm. “Nothing about you is or ever will be gross, or wrong or ugly.” Then softer. “You are my wife and my Princess. And nothing you could ever do would change that. Never ever my love.”

Emma shifted down on her belly and wiggled to fall forward into a lap to hug a waist, cheek on a thigh, big mask slipping and gone again. Little eyes looked up, turning over so she lay on her back in bed, head in Mommy’s lap. Uni sat on her stomach and she made him bounce a bit. “Uni likes the colorful blocks.”

Stroking curls, Regina’s lips turned up. “He does. I saw how much he liked knocking over your tower.”

Emma blinked. “No silly. Not my tower Mommy.”

Wondering. “Who’s then?”

“ _Hers._ Your littlest Princess.”

A knowing smile. “So she is baby. So she is.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I hope I conveyed these feelings well. Some are long thought in my head, other new tangles needing worked out. You are the gracious audience when too many of them in my head need to come out and be shared. Always too, of course, that you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading…


	4. Between Trouble - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma: Mmmmmm. Bacon (dives into plate)  
> Snow & Regina: Whose bacon?  
> Emma: Yours Mommy.  
> Regina:...  
> Snow:...  
> David:...  
> Neal: Pass the bacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  A/N – Happy Friday!! Here's a little chapter for you.
> 
> It’s important to me to show a well rounded relationships. Littles and Bigs are more than that dynamic to each other often times. So a part of this chapter focuses on Emma’s and Regina marriage dynamic. Big Emma also gets into some trouble and her little side ends up peeking out while she’s in the middle and aftermath of it. To be clear, while there are elements of age play that they engage in, Emma, in this fic, is mostly a regressor. She can choose most of the time when she goes into that space, but not always as we will see.

 

::::::::::One week later:::::::::

Sunday morning. Emma Swan-Mills lived for them. She lay between plum silk sheets in the dim master bedroom staring at the most adorable woman on earth. Face to face they lay, fingers interlaced on the pillow they currently shared. Entwined like the light and dark of their hair mingling there too. Like the layers that they were to each other. One on top of the other. Between and through and underneath they were woven together.

Always together as Emma liked to be. As wives, little one and Mommy, Sheriff and Mayor; it never mattered how as long as it was. Still an incredibly fresh feeling waking up each day alongside this woman. For all the fiery angst they have been through before admitting their feelings for each other and for all the hard conversations, work, and misunderstandings it took to get to where they were now, Emma wouldn’t trade a single second of it away for anything.

For anything save more of Regina’s face right this moment. Tranquil, one free hand fisted over full lips parted, chin tucked in slumbering peace. Beautiful too, but presently Regina Swan-Mills was simply adorable looking. Maybe even _adorkable_. Yes, Emma decided that was the word and she smiled over it. Many personas tucked away, gone in the veils of sleep leaving simply Regina unmasked and Regina was glorious.

Hers.

And it made Emma horny as hell.

Tucking closer Emma gently ran a single finger down the bridge of a royal nose, stifling a giggle when it wrinkled. Cute was another adjective that came to mind and she bit her lip to keep from claiming so then and there. Then again she stroked and Emma couldn’t keep her mischief quiet.

“Reginnnaa…”

And Regina murmured sleepily. Something about ‘naughty swans’ and that only made her sex clench. Emma could more than do naughty. Especially when her own naughty place was pulsing with need. Need to satisfy as she had been so satisfied last night on the tips of Regina’s fingers. Both still so deliciously naked from their love making.

Slowly she ducked down, down under the covers. Slow and well practiced Emma kissed, feathering a path down a bare flat stomach. Layers away, skin spoke to skin a sweet hello. Suddenly as she was about to kiss the pretty waiting mound a breath from her mouth she felt Regina’s fingers in her hair as toned legs spread giving her access. Guided she was to say a proper good morning.

And her tongue took the first sip of the day. Then two and faster as warm spice filled her nose. The grip in her hair became a gentle strength, holding her attention to where she needed to be. Lapping, Emma lapped and grinned as the thighs around her head moved with her. Humming as she sucked and circled, circled and sucked a clit to a red round peak. Regina moaned encouraging her efforts and Emma sucked harder, flicking her tongue over the swelling red quickly. Two hands in her hair now gripping, that fluid firm soft tugging she so adored, pulling her into a core so wet.

Trembling Regina was under her and heady with it Emma reached up one hand and cupped a perfect breast, fingers finding a dusty nipple and gently, oh so gently teasing. Her fingers sought the other need between two legs, then two entered pumping. Faster her tongue moved and so did her fingers now three. Rhythm sending a pair of quaking thighs to tighten as earmuffs around her head. She laughed as she flicked. That sent Regina over the edge. Earmuffs only just dimming, throaty and deep, a husky moan rumbled from the core she ate. Sweet cream to her coffee filled mouth, Emma grinned around the rim, kissing. And slow licking in a lazy savoring fashion as one would a second helping just as another shudder came through.

Pulling back Emma cupped a drenched sex and rested her cheek on a stomach. Then the cool air of the room and light flooded her afterglow as the blanket was tossed away from her hideaway. Turning her chin, Emma looked up the valley of perfection between breasts into the dark eyes she often became lost in. Contently so on any given day to spin blissful circles in them uninterrupted.

Quietly stroking Emma’s hair, Regina’s lips bowed, adoring her view through clear windows into green content. Cheeks were rosy and both gleaming. “That is quite the lovely way to wake up my love.”

Emma beamed. “You like it when I surprise you.”

“I do, baby.” Petting a cheek with the back of a hand. “I was wondering when you might do so again.” Recalling the last time she’d been woken up just so a ways back.

“Let’s just say I was inspired.” Sparkling eyes.

“Oh? How so.” Moving blonde wisps aside.

“If I tell you, you can’t throw anything.” Sitting up on her elbow, Emma held out her pinky, fighting back a game smile. “Pinky swear?”

Amused with a raised brow, Regina linked theirs together.

“You do this thing with your chin and fist when you are sleeping that just looks so _adork-ably cute_ and it turns my crank in a major way… Hey!” Ducking when a pillow flew over her head. Then another. “You pinky—Omph!” Square in the face target hit, Emma grabbed it and tossed the tasseled square right back.

“I am not _cute_.” Regina laughed and caught the missile with the ease of one hand. “Or _adorkable_. You are and you are my everything.” Regina pulled Emma in close and snuggled back on the sheets. “And I never pinky swore to not to throw anything _at_ you.”

“You and loopholes.” Emma muttered as she became the little spoon. Bottom back against warm hips she snuggled in.

“I’m a Mayor and a Queen. They are a forte of mine.” Inhaling cinnamon vanilla, Regina closed her eyes after seeing the clock over Emma’s shoulder. “As much as I would love to stay here all day, we need to get moving.”

Sighing. “I have some work stuff I need to look into later this afternoon, but right now I have nothing on my agenda but you.” And at the thought little one inside now wanted out. Out to play and _she_ also wanted Mommy’s pancakes. And bacon. “ _She_ wants you…”

“I know baby.” Tone on the shy side of gently firm, patting the side of Emma’s bottom in understanding of the want there. She could feel the cusp of a shift. Emma was right on the edge with it waiting for her lead. Asking for permission. And she wanted to go there more than anything with her little girl, but right now was not the moment. Day ahead and current topic of conversation both a barrier that needed two adult minds to navigate. Regina returned them to the point at hand. “Emma, we have discussed work time versus our time.” They had agreed that weekends belonged to them. Time for them and family barring an emergency.

“I know, but I need to at _least_ investigate a little bit before Monday. Otherwise I’ll just stress over it. You know how I am.” Her wife and Mommy both did and well. Sometimes too well for her mischievous side’s pleasure.

And Regina did understand. Showing so by kissing an arm, but also held to her expectations as she nipped a shell of an ear with teeth. “If it truly will bother you that much, then alright. But I expect you home by four so we may have the evening together. Does that sound alright?”

“Done deal and thanks.” Returning a kiss to the back of her wife’s hand in promise.

Then Regina redirected for them both. “We need to get this day started though, my love.”

Pouting and tugging the arm around her hip closer Emma nuzzled back against the softness there. “I think we are doing a fine job here.”

Grinning against a shoulder, Regina explained with some reluctance. “I meant that your mother invited us to brunch today. Remember? We need to be there in an hour.”

She didn’t remember, but food got her interest. Then Emma snorted in jest, eyes sparking with a way for them to each get a little more of what they both wanted. “Technically she’s _your_ mom too.”

Scoffing. “ _In-law_.” Even that was pushing it for Regina’s taste.

“Still counts.” Turning Emma wiggled her brows playful and smirked when a playful hand swatted her butt. “Besides don’t you want another orgasm?”

Dark eyes glittered and then narrowed when she realized what Emma was doing. “Sneaky and cheeky.”

Bright with hope. “Always and only just for you!”

“But I can’t say I disapprove.” Pretending to think when she had already given in. Regina smiled coyly, rolling onto her back. “You have ten minutes my girl and you’d best be just as dedicated to making it as mind blowing as the first.”

Cocky as she slid down and gripped a pair of hips, Emma assured. “I’ll only need five.”

“Then I expect a bonus round...” Regina moaned as a talented pink tongue entered her. “Or two…”

::::::::::::::::::::

If it was one thing her Mom cooked well it was bacon. Real bacon with the fat and grease and crisp just right. Crunchy sweet and smokey in her mouth Emma rolled her eyes nearly into food coma oblivion. They were just winding down brunch, her little brother Neal played video games on the floor of the living room having finished way before the adults. His laughter floated through the room and warmed her heart. She was tempted to join him soon and was about to excuse herself to when something got her nose’s attention.

“More Emma?” Snow held up a tempting plate with the last piece of bacon on it.

Full stomach now endless, Emma eagerly held up her plate. “Thanks Mom, this is waaayy better than the bird bacon Regina makes me eat.” Grinning as she chewed on a piece to avoid the knowing look from her wife.

“To be fair.” Regina regally began. “I don’t make you eat anything you don’t readily inhale like a vacuum.” Sipping coffee and still feeling feisty from their tumble in bed that morning. “And I thought you liked _my_ bacon Emma?”

Choking or nearly. Emma blushed fighting a grin blooming as her Dad suddenly became extremely interested in his eggs.

Snow coughed. Dry disapproval with Neal in the room.

Regina tried not to roll her eyes at Snow’s delicate sensibilities and smiled into her mug at how goofy her girl was being over a piece of bacon. Even when fully in adult head space Emma was ever still just her silly little one. Her sweet mischief minded princess.

“So Regina.” David began. “Did Emma get a chance to tell you about what one of the dwarfs found in the woods the other day?” Brow wrinkling in confusion when he got a strong stink eye from his daughter.

Dark brow cocked at her wife and then Regina gave eyes back to him. “When? And no.” Things were sometimes found in the woods of curiosity and she suddenly wondered why Emma hadn’t mentioned it. “What did they come across now?”

“Friday Dopy found it.” David began, sneaking the last coveted piece of bacon from Emma’s plate when green eyes were on the Queen. “It looks like another possible mine shaft.” And tried to avoid the hand of revenge coming to punch his shoulder. “Ow! Hey champ… It’s _just_ bacon.” He laughed feigning hurt as his daughter came in for round two.

“Hey now you two.” Snow pulled Emma back by the shoulder. “Settle down.”

Emma smirked and broke the very last piece she had managed to snag back from his plate in half. “Its never _just_ bacon Dad.”And readily gave him one. “But for you, I’ll make the sacrifice.”

Regina refocused the conversation. “Is this possible mine shaft what you were going to investigate today Emma?” Sitting up straighter when her girl slouched in a chair, and patted Emma’s knee in quiet praise under the table when her example was copied.

“Um…” Chewing and swallowing Emma tried to explain the concern from a royal face away. “Yeah.” Wincing at the knowing look now coming her way. “But like only the perimeter. Dad and I are doing a deep probe tomorrow morning. Right Dad?” Seeking his back up. Also, not missing the way her Mom turned pink at the word ‘probe.’ Inside she was rolling.

“Riiighht.” David agreed to this new information, tone turning heavy to express his concern of this impromptu plan of Emma’s today. “We planned on investigating it _tomorrow_.”

Not satisfied Regain inquired further as she leaned across the table catching Emma’s hand. “Just the perimeter?”

Needing assurance that her wife wouldn’t try any hero semantics alone without someone there to help. Emma’s worst habit of running head first into danger had been the cause of more than one upset between them. Many in fact and they had agreed to Sheriff always having back up when it was reasonable to plan for it to be possible. She also wasn’t pleased that this was the ‘emergency’ pulling them apart for the rest of the afternoon after brunch. But when her girl got focused and curious on something it was hard to tear the blonde away. She respected that need and her wife, but she needed to know safety was a priority.

“I’ll just do a walk around Regina.” Squeezing that hand Emma explained. “I need to get a feel for any trouble. The last shaft we found had that goblin hiding in there and I want to make sure there aren’t any more of them. Especially with the hiking season ending. Lots of people are getting last minute treks in the woods before it snows.”

Said goblin had nearly chewed her leg off when she had stepped unknowingly through the thin barrier hiding the first mine shaft that had found last month. They had gotten a call about something killing the small woodland creatures in the area. Squirrels, rabbits, and even a fox were left to rot along the hiking trails. David had pulled her free just before a set of very sharp crooked teeth had bitten her calf. Goblin’s nasty flesh eating creatures, their venom was lethal and not easily cured. Jaws could crush bone and her little side had had more than one nightmare about the incident much to Mommy’s heartache.

“That is exactly why I’d prefer it if David was with you.” Regina confirmed, ever protective. “Maybe you should wait to do that check together.”

Kissing a worried cheek softly Emma rested her head on a shoulder. “I’ll be just fine, safe, and quick. I promise.” Loving how much she was cared for. Though solving mysteries and bringing in the bad guys was in her nature. Waiting wasn’t nor was patience.

Worried too Snow added. “Emma, I think Regina’s right on this one.” Three heads snapped her way.

Rare as those words from that mouth were, everyone blinked. And waited, for something, with baited breath.

Snow looked between her family and shrugged. “What? She is.”

“Ha!” Emma exclaimed, slapping the table with a huge smile. “You own me twenty bucks Regina. Pay up!”

Grumbling Regina flicked her wrist, summoning a twenty dollar bill from her purse to the table. Shaking her head as Emma snatched it up and kissed it. Bet one she thought she’d never lose; Snow White ever saying she was right about something and admitting so.

“I’ll just take that.” David pinched the bill right from his daughter’s hand and pocketed it.

Emma began stammering and reaching. “But—but—”

“You owe me for the _thing_ remember?” David masked pointedly.

“What thing?” Emma asked and then clarity dawned. “Oh _that_ thing. Right… All yours Dad.” Then slouching again and crossing her arms. Hard won money on bets she never won against her wife hit a slightly sore spot. But she did owe him. Big time for keeping the down low on the extra details of their last goblin escapade. One she hadn’t quite given Regina all the facts of.

More than curious Regina and Snow both asked. “What thing?”

“Nooothiinnng.” David and Emma sang right back.

Both royals rolled their eyes and Regina asked. “You’ll have your phone and you’ll be careful. Just a perimeter check. Yes Emma?”

“Yes, yes. I got this.”

::::::::::::::::

 _‘No, no, no! Damn it!’_ Emma shouted in her head as she looked about her current situation. She loved the forest that surrounded the outskirts of town. Green beauty and rich with life, she often enjoyed walking the trails on nicer days with Regina and Henry when he visited.

But not today.

First sign she should have turned back was the rabbit gutted in the middle of the trail near where Dopey had reported the mine shaft. Second sign were the little foot prints around the shaft opening. She hesitated remembering her promise, but a scuffling sound coming from the opening drew her in. Flash light in hand Emma had neared it, stepping carefully, and slowly. Closer and closer, shining the light just over the top.

Nothing.

Then a flash of movement in the earth below her. Jerking back, Emma stumbled, heel catching an upturned root and fell flat on her butt startled. Scrambling back more when two hands with razors for claws peeked over the edge of the opening. Claws growing accompanied with narrow yellow eyes staring over a set of bare fangs dripping. Then they were all on her. Claws gripping her leg, pulling her closer.

Emma got her other boot under the goblin and kicked, but not before those sharp claws cut clean down the side of her right boot. Rolling left she narrowly was missed as it pounced, reaching for her left boot knife and magic both at the ready. White magic shot, hot and panic driven, from her left palm as her right swiped at the salivating mouth coming for her neck.

Power struck a hungry gnarly throat and goblin gurgled, slumping to the ground, stunned and frozen in place. Breathing Emma could only just. Sweat slicked her face hitting her eyes stinging and ran down her spine from the rush of adrenaline. A hand went to her throat feeling for anything off, any nicks of skin and sure she was okay her butt hit the ground. Hard. The close call registered. Eyes tracing her shredded boot. Thick leather had protected her from those claws.

Again.

She had been careless and hasty. Again she had acted alone and had nearly been hurt. No killed. Today had been too close. Emma drew knees up to hug. She wanted to cry; both in relief for her safety and for the aftermath to come. She couldn’t talk down this incident. There would be no hiding or halfway explanations. To anyone. Guilt chewed at the corners of her eyes burning.

Then her little pleaded with her. _‘Want Mommy now.’_

_‘Me too, kid.’_

Her phone rang and Emma let it go to voicemail as she nibbled nails in thought. First goblin attack months ago she had been investigating alone until Dad had learned of her adventure. She still didn’t know how he found out, but he’d arrived just before the goblin had bitten her. Dad was only absent now because she had promised. Them all. Promised she would act with caution. Only a perimeter walk she had assured worried eyes.

And one pair in particular flashed in mind.

Cell spoke again. More focused now Emma answered. “H-hello?” And her heart sank for the worry speaking. Regina asking why she did not answer a half hour ago. Emma blinked and pulled the phone away to look at the time.

_4:37_

Thirty minutes lost in her mind gone between calls and later than she promised she’d be, Emma stood up. “I’ll be on my way soon… Yeah, um... I gotta tell you something. First I need to get a hold of Dad.” Nodding in response to question asked though no one could see. She looked straight up at the sky through the tangle of tree tops trying to stop the burning in her eyes. “Yeah, I’m safe right now…” Then tears began streaming as her mask began slipping. Down and spiraling, her chin trembled. “B-but _Mommy_ I really messed up…”

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Next chapter will pick up right where this left off… Until then your thoughts help keep me going and are always oh so motivating and appreciated! Please drop a comment, idea, or question my way if you want. Thank you so much!


	5. Between Trouble - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina: [ looks disapprovingly at Emma ]
> 
> Emma: Um… Would it help my case if I said you’re adorkable when you’re pissed?
> 
> Regina: [ Raises the brow ]
> 
> Emma: Or not… especially when it’s at me…

:::::::::::::::::::

 

Waiting.

Regina hated the act and word entirely as she stood in the foyer waiting for her Emma to be home. Wanting to poof right to her wife at the time of the call, Emma had begged her not to, said everything would be explained at home. Safe and on the way, she had relented against her better judgment. Looking out the window waiting for the cruiser to pull up, she sighed.

The plea to wait had been adamant and wanting to respect her wife, but wrap up her little one pulled her compass arrow in two directions as need spun in circles. David had high tailed it to Emma’s location within ten minutes and together father and daughter were on the way to the mansion. He had sent her text updates at her insistence, probably much to Emma’s dislike. Balancing her need to know, be involved, and give space was sometimes hard when things like this happened. Respecting space and desires, but taking the lead in such a situation was still something they were learning to adjust too within their multiple dynamics. A gentle tug of war between them and at the end of the day Regina Swan-Mills would tug her wife and girl in the direction they needed to go in. At times with a very pouty Emma trailing behind and at others hand in hand, but get there they would.

And this time with a goblin hogtied in the backseat of the cruiser.

Regina shook her head at the thought. She had gotten bare bone details from her wife and assured physically Emma was fine she began to worry about the latter. She rubbed her forehead and pinched her brow. She wasn’t mad. Far from it. But Emma had _promised_ … Then she heard a car. Regina left her wandering mind in the foyer and threw open the front door, flew down the walk as Emma stepped from the cruiser.

 _“Baby.”_ Here. Emma was here safe now in her arms.

One affection said it all and Emma gave herself over to those arms, that voice, the caring concern and closed her eyes tight. Just her and Regina, Mommy and _her_. “I’m ok.” Squeaking out tight as she was held between breaths. Then she was set back and was looked over carefully. Fingers moved her hair, checking her neck and chest. Critical amber eyes up and down and over her body, Regina’s mouth grew tight at the sight of the shredded boot still somehow attached to her foot.

“What were you even thinking?” Regina darted right back from the boot to green eyes searching there for understanding once her hands were sure nothing was amiss. Not waiting for an answer she leaned in, cupping two pink cheeks and kissing a gaping pink mouth. Then pulling back and firmly resolute as their foreheads rested together. “You promised me.”

Guilt gut sank in and began gnawing at her insides. Emma tried to explain. “I know, but…” Shutting her mouth when dark eyes glassed. _‘Shit.’_

David eased up the walk slowly watching them reconnect. His daughter in law was just as upset as his daughter and he knew they had a lot to talk about. Six and a half years ago his world changed and so did his perspective when his oldest child got married. To his wife’s step mother and mortal enemy former. They had all had their ups and downs through the years, but if it was one thing he appreciated about Regina in those early years as he did now, was how much his daughter was loved and had come into her own within that love.

Emma had grown incredibly since he had known her and he understood it was directly connected to the relationship these two shared. To the truth they lived with each other. He appreciated too the tender way Regina held Emma, even when it was clear there was conflicted clouds of emotion joining over their heads. And said as much.

“She’s alright Regina.” Nodding to Emma who looked back sheepishly at him, less fragmented now next to the Queen. “And I’ll handle the problem in the back of the cruiser. You just take care of her.”

“I will.” Assuring Regina wrapped an arm around her wife tucking Emma right into her side with a kiss to a temple and said ever so softly into an ear. “We have a lot to discuss. Don’t we my girl?”

Emma’s lips rolled in and she nodded. “Yeah we do.”

A growl could be heard through the glass of the cruiser rattling the windows, catching all of their attention.

David sighed. With a thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll go put it down and bury it.”

Hugging Emma closer Regina shook her head. “No, you can’t. Banish it with a bean like the other one. Goblins are replicators. Kill it and two will come forth from the husk of the one dead.” Instructing as she had before while rubbing up and down the length of Emma’s arm.

David rocked on his heels with his hands in his pockets. “Um, then we have a slight problem then.”

“And what is that?” Dark brows furrowed. Regina looked between the two Sheriffs' as Emma became focused intently on the concrete. “Emma?” Lifting a chin and holding.

Emma cringed. “Weeellll that explains… There’s more to it, but basically we killed the other one instead of banishing it and buried it in the woods.” Shoulders hiking at the livid look she was under.

“You what!” Regina shifted to Mayor mode and moved her hands to her hips regarding both of them. “When I gave you both explicit instructions about the first goblin I did not do it for the sole pleasure of hearing myself speak. Now there is still one on the loose because you failed to follow my instructions. Which I even typed out for you and highlighted the key words in bullet points.”

Shifting foot to foot, Emma winced sheepishly. Due process from their boss had been coming and deserved, but right now she wanted her wife back. Trying to diffuse the upset by reminding of their talk that morning. “Would it help if I told you you’re adorkable when you’re angry?”

One brow rose, un-amused.

“But not when it’s at me.” Mumbling Emma decided it was best to shut up.

David added. “I’ll take care of this one exactly like you said Regina. We didn’t realize that’s what happened.” Rubbing the back of his neck he nodded to his daughter. “I’ll let you two get to your evening and Snow and I will get the bug here so you’ll have it by morning Emma.”

“Thanks Dad. For everything.” He was a saint and she let the little worry about her car go.

Watching him leave, they both did quietly, thoughts and hearts heavy. As cruiser pulled away Regina took a deep breath and let it out. Former role returning. “Are you sure you are alright?”

Emma scrunched her shoulders to her ears and nodded, but the eye she was under gave her words. “Yeah, but I have a feeling sitting will be a foreign concept soon?” A question that shouldn’t be one between them. But was due to her choices. Her hand taken and held tight, she bit her lip.

“We’ll talk inside.” Clear there would be quite the discussion, then much softer. “Come. Dinner is getting cold baby. We can eat and talk.”

Emma followed, shuffling in with one boot un-whole. Easily kicking it off once inside. Then out of her jacket and into the dining room she went. Her place laid with plate and flatware, her chore, as her favorite dish of lasagna was cooling in the middle of the table. No cold, she realized as Regina waved a hand over it warming their meal back up. More guilt. While she had been off playing hero unknown to her family Regina had been waiting on her with dinner. Stomach full and not with food Emma crossed her arms over it.

“I’m sorry, but… It smells amazing. I just can’t yet.”

Regina stopped plating their food and set down the spatula, but did not let go. Suddenly not hungry either. Room drenched with the unsaid that needed to be. “You need to eat something.” Meeting Emma’s most basic needs was a natural response and ones she held onto as a focal point especially when she or Emma was upset.

“Regina please.” Covering her wife’s hand, one by one moving fingers away from a serving handle gripped too tight.

Need clear and waiting for the direction she knew would come at some point tonight Emma wished was now, just to be done with it. Done with her guilt and the small but grave tension within the spaces of their words to each other. Connected again by touch had the effect she intended. Dinner was wrapped and waved magically away. And taken she was upstairs, down the hall, through a white door into their bedroom Regina led them.

Sitting on their bed, Regina pulled Emma in close to sit, hip to hip and heart to heart. Direct. “Tell me everything. Starting with the first goblin attack.” She knew her wife. Her baby, knew. Every freckle. Every nose twitch and meaning of expression. Something was hiding in the anxious green pools she needed to help coax to the surface.

Green finally overflowed, spilling along an infinite edge as Emma began speaking. Explaining the first attack. Everything came tumbling out and with it some relief of the full truth, honestly bare, in her lap. Hands holding hers in her lap went taut at a point and loosened. Then Regina’s thumbs rolled over her knuckles and her stomach slowed its own rolling as she wrapped up. “…Then I called you back.”

“You shouldn’t have kept that from me.” Heat but not lacking warmth left Regina’s mouth. She had asked Emma for clarity of events at the time of the first attack and not told all she should have been until now left her brows pinched. Concern and something else. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Wanting to bite her nails again or her knuckles or something, Emma further deflated. “I didn’t want to worry you.” Then more when Regina’s look remained unwavering. “And I didn’t want a consequence for being by myself that first attack.”

Sitting up that something clicked, Regina lifted Emma’s dipping chin. “No, it is not that simple baby.”

Name had Emma meeting eyes. “It’s not?”

Shaking her head. “No and for the record you wouldn’t have gotten a consequence from me for that first attack. By yourself or not, you had no way of knowing there was a goblin in Storybrooke. We would have just talked about the situation, how to be more careful just as we did had you included those details about being on your own.” Wanting to be clear on that point. She was upset, but not for the reasons Emma was thinking.

“I really didn’t though… want to worry you with it. You have enough on your plate without my—” Firm finger pressing to her lips stilled them.

“Stop right there.” Regina held green when the past from long ago had been speaking. “You don’t have to handle these things alone Emma.” Old habits die hard with her girl. She understood, more than did, where they stemmed from, but that did not lessen what needed to be reiterated now. “You Emma Swan-Mills have a family to support you. Putting yourself at risk when it can be avoided and especially by yourself after you promised not to, are not okay. Not by a long shot my love. Not for you or little you. Do you understand me?”

She did. Emma so did and nodded eagerly to show it. Then remembered. “Yes.” Quite small indeed.

Softening for a moment, Regina continued. “You are facing a consequence now, however my girl.” Firm on the fact. “You had prior knowledge of what the danger was and prior experience doing exactly what you just repeated today, on your own again, in spite of what happened last time with you almost being hurt.”

Emma hadn’t thought about it like that. Not at all like that. Knees came up on the bed and she sat cross legged, chin still held. “I didn’t think.”

“Again no.” Thumb supporting a cheek tilting in confusion against her hand. Regina corrected the avoidance. “You did think Emma and you decided to go ahead and investigate anyway even though we had just discussed what could be in the mine shaft this morning and…” Looking away with a slow breath and returning to green, her eyes closing. “You promised me.”

Shrinking. “I know, I know, I just…”

Waiting and opening.

Nothing good to say, so Emma said nothing and fell face first into a lap, arms wrapped around a waist as Regina’s fingers began stroking her hair. Comfort first and always given, she was grateful and never denied what she needed. Now she needed those hands giving contact and something she didn’t want.

“I don’t have an excuse.” Burrowing deeper as her eyes stung.

“Why is that baby?” Hard question Regina would not allow Emma to get away without minding.

Mumbling. “Cause I know better.”

“And just as importantly?” Queen prompted, still stroking.

“I promised.” Wilting. “And we keep our promises to each other to the best of our ability.” Emma hadn’t tried her best today or before, that more than clear now through their question answer session.

Gently firm. “And where are you right now because of those choices, my love?”

“In trouble with you?” Emma sat up and squirmed.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Already knowing the answer to the question. Though own it her wife needed to this moment, but then suddenly her little girl was looking at her. And back and forth the two sides of Emma were flashing this moment.

Trying, Emma tried to fix what she couldn’t on her own. “Telling you… I’m sorry.” Trouble to answer for here she automatically moved to stand at a knee, still hugging herself.

“Come here baby.” Patting her lap and Emma fell right there clinging to her neck. Regina rubbed a back, a slow and long caress and patting in between. Where Emma was she would meet. “Listen to me alright?” Getting a nod against her shoulder Regina continued. “I need to know where you are in your head space right now.” How Emma needed to process these feelings mattered of the utmost to her.

“Between.” Lips suddenly wanted a thumb. “Stuck. In both.”

Suspecting as much Regina kissed a cheek and began rocking. That changed things, but only in part. Discipline needed to happen and already was, their talk part of the reflection aspect of what was natural between them and long practiced. Even before Emma’s little came into known being there was an element to their marriage about give and take, lead and follow that had found them both more than satisfied with how things worked for them. Wife versus little one or both would determine the level and implementation of the same consequence. Her girl had more than earned a spanking in her book. Ten fold. But her approach to do so was what Regina wanted to better gauge based on the answer now had.

Emma rubbed her cheek against a white blouse. She was torn. Her actions childish and impulsive, but her acting mind very much an adult at time of incident. She needed both the gentle redirection her little side craved and the firmness her wife would deliver of knowing her actions were not acceptable because she did know better. _Between._ And wasn’t sure how that would work. The relief that would be found with this act soon to happen of balance was what she needed too. Had asked for downstairs.

Regina led in their relationship, all sides of it and she was always considered in every decision made. Like the one already made in dark eyes watching her now as she pulled back and her cheek was cupped with great care. The decision Emma had tried to avoid the first go around of the attack. Not for fear or ridicule from the woman she loved. But from accepting that she had hurt and worried the heart she belonged to, the one that trusted her to keep her promises best she could, her word said and now broken, Emma needed mending as it did. Answerable to each other they were. Each layer they shared that stitched them together was based on trust and transparency. And Emma was near sick with herself over keeping what should have been shared a secret. Threads strained and she hoped not torn spoke in the tone of her wife’s voice.

“Then between it will be baby girl.” Term used to acknowledge that very thing. Girl and baby, each role different but the same. Both perfectly Emma. Patting a hip, Regina gave direction. “Bring me your hairbrush.”

Paling, but not surprised. Still Emma tried. “But…”

“Now please.” Reassuring, but no nonsense, between Regina answered. And nodded to their dresser and waited for Emma to do as instructed.

Moving away from her comfort, Emma snailed her way across the room. Rarely used for this alternate purpose, but when so left a lasting impression. She disliked the sting of the lecture it would have with her behind. Didn’t want to be spanked with anything or spanked at all. Need was the paradox bridging the why of obeying as she closed her fingers around the handle and brought it back.

“Good girl Emma.” Regina praised. Knowing just how hard that shuffle to the dresser had been. Taking the light oval pine that slipped into her palm, she set it behind her. Then she addressed her little one. “Now I would like you to spend some time in the corner thinking about what we just discussed. When you are called out I want you to be able to tell me why what you did was not okay. Do you understand baby?”

A little nod and littler words. “Yes Mommy.” Emma tugged on the hem of her sweater. “You’ll stay with me?”

“Right here.” Regina promised.

“The whole time?”

“Every second.”

Feet moved to the corner indicated. Time outs she didn’t like. Facing away and forced to think quietly was something Mommy only sometimes made her too when she had done something her brain should have thought more carefully about before she acted. Like the time she had decided to use her markers to draw a life size rainbow on the boring wall of the dining room with Uni. Or the time her big side took too many short cuts with the budget report and the station accounts had to be redone for the entire fiscal quarter. Standing still as she had those times and now was hard.

Very hard for little feet especially. Emma had long memorized this wall, the way the corner came together right in front of her nose, now sniffling. Nose touching where she was to think about the day and why she was here. Emma did understand and began to string together the pieces of why as her Mommy had asked. Lost to her thoughts as she was, she missed her name called once, but not the hand on her shoulder a moment later, now trailing her arm to her hand taken up. Mommy squeezed it once and Emma squeezed back as she was led from the corner back to the bed.

Regina resettled on the side and held a pair of hips still between her knees. Beginning this first phase with her little one now fidgeting in wait. “Tell Mommy why we are here baby.”

Emma sucked the tip of her thumb briefly as her hands were taken and held. “I didn’t be careful and I wasn’t safe when I coulda been.” Actions impulsive belonged here. Sniffling as long lashes fluttered over doe eyes.

“You weren’t, that’s true and I must always know that you will try your best to be especially when you know better. That is part of the trust between us. Does that make sense?”

“Uh-huh.” Nodding as curls bobbed too. “Hafta to try my best and I coulda made a different choice before I almost got hurted.”

“That’s right little one.” Small smile for the one she was given. Regina then began to undo skinny jeans. A snap undone. Then a zipper. And both their smiles faded for the unsettled soon to be. Tugging denim down legs. “Step out.”

Balancing with her hand on shoulders Emma did and jeans were folded and set aside. Left in her mismatched socks, white sweater, and yellow _Tuesday_ panties. She suddenly wished it was Tuesday. Then this would be behind them and Mommy wouldn’t be telling her what had happened was not okay.

Regina guided Emma over her left knee, other leg tucking pale ones to the bed. Blonde settled accepting weight of the actions to be wiped clean. Regina took her time getting her girl situated and took a long minute to stroke a bed of curls on a back. Beginning then, Regina gained attention full. Finding her rhythm as Emma found one too.

Squirmed as both her cheeks were given another firm swat. “Owie!”

“Not listening to the things I ask of you when you know better are not alright. Do I have your attention on that issue baby?” Watching Emma carefully as she always did as she continued.

“Yeesssss… Mommy…” Sniffling as heat built.

Swats alternating light, but quick a steady warm up built for her big half’s comeuppance to come. Eyes wet and yet to open for tears Emma grabbed the bed covers with both hands as her Mommy’s resounded against her panties. Her feet kicked in little bursts against the leg that grounded hers and grounded her mind to the importance of lesson being taught.

Regina paused and rubbed a warm behind in circles, comprehending her girl’s tight shoulders and wiggles as a well tabbed script memorized. Beginning again she upped her pace a mere fraction and response began anew from a pink mouth. One gasp, then two and her girl was near ready. “I do not like where we are at right now little one. Not how we got here or why, when I expect you to tell me the whole story when I ask you the first time.” Not a lie, but omission she understood that and well the heart that had tried, in Emma’s sweet way, to spare hers.

“I know, I know to, but…” Failing when the underside of her cheeks were tended to for that knowing. Toes tried to find the carpet, but it wasn’t there. The lap she was over and the hands she knew so well were, though. Emma clung to their feeling. Rooted in their certainty.

“Mommy expects you to try your best to be safe.” Pausing again Regina spoke with firm affection. “To listen and learn from the talks we have so we do not have to talk the way we are right now.” Patting a bottom and then lowering panties to knees. Her hand continued for a few more well placed swats and then rested a moment.

With cotton falling so did Emma’s tears waiting and in the moment of rest now little one stepped aside for her bigger half. Turns in between turns big and little danced seamlessly, guided in tune for their turns by the conductor overhead. More rolling salt came when she felt Regina shifting under her belly and her right arm was tapped twice. Cue known, she responded by giving back her hand. It was held; together they held each other against the small of her back. Cool flat back of oval wood rested against pink warmth. Lifting as it did, she closed her eyes.

“I love you Emma.”

Simple and as they were now to each other all that needed to be said. On the cusp. Between. Stuck. And the two halves of Emma became whole when pine snapped against her skin. Hissing as sting, no burn rose, it did again before she could catch her breath. Same pace of hand light and quick was too much to process, but that was the point and on her butt to get the message well ingrained. That she was loved, so well loved it hurt. Had to hurt sometimes Emma did to feel, to come back together when she felt so ripped apart. Was stuck and now unglued she became over the knee. Regina’s knee different than Mommy’s, but one in the same.

Crying. Sobbing. Weeping.

And all three Emma was; not the only one with tears streaming. She felt them on her lower back falling, on their hands holding and they only made hers flow unabashed. “R-Reg-ina.” There, so there and done with guilt away. Brush was tossed away too and Emma let go, only to be taken again upright to straddle the lap she had just been over. Wrapping arms around a neck and legs tight around a waist where she belonged, was loved and complete. Wept for both of them where their essence joined together.

Regina cradled the back of Emma’s head, fingers claiming blonde roots to anchor. She couldn’t speak and she didn’t need to. She just held her one love and that was enough. They remained that way as the light from the window moved across the carpet into the dusty hues of dusk. Stiff and aching, Regina did not let go as cries had long quieted and her girl’s cheek found her shoulder. Then little sniffles and wiggles showed up in her lap. She wiped her cheek to rid of tear streaks now dried and summoned a tissue for a little nose, wiping that one up clean as Emma’s wide eyes came into view.

“Hello my little Princess.”

“Hi Mommy.” Small and high sweet as she was kissed and petted. Emma’s face grew somber, bottom lip out as she traced one tear track against a cheek. “Why are you sad?” Then worried. “Did I make you sad Mommy?

“Never ever baby. Not in the least.” Shaking her head Regina smiled back. “I’m just grateful. So grateful for you and happy you’re safe.”

Little one nuzzled into a cheek, lingering there as her back was rubbed. “But you were crying.”

“Mommy was and sometimes I need to do that, just like you do baby, to let go of some feelings and make way for new ones.” She did not enjoy disciplining Emma, any part for any reason, but Emma needed liability from her and she knew her efforts would not go unheeded in the future. Not with this issue as her Princess promised now.

“We’ll do better. We promise, promise.” Twice said, twice meant and would be kept. Eyes heavy as the weight of the day left her. “Mommy love Emma.” Not a question.

“Always and all of her, I do.”

Regina tucked her hands underneath Emma and stood, carrying her Princess into the bath room. Quick to get her girl, now sleepy, bathed and dressed in PJs. Purple matching top and bottom with fuzzy slipper socks. Uni tucked under one arm too. They descended the stairs hand in hand into the kitchen. Emma pulled back on her hand in the entry way, thumb edging a bottom lip. Her eye was enough to make that hand drop and gave a smile for the effort. “What’s the matter baby?”

Toeing the tile. “I’m not really hungry Mommy.” She was and she wasn’t, but not sure how to explain it otherwise. “And Uni isn’t either.”

Regina kept them moving and answered. “You need to eat at least a little something before bedtime, Uni too.” Planning to put Emma to bed a bit earlier than the usual bedtime when little one was present. Day had been too long for both of them, she realized as she brought Emma over to the counter to sit. Patting a stool, Regina moved to the basket kept under the counter in a cabinet, withdrawing a coloring book and crayons. “I am going to warm up our dinner and you can color with Uni while we wait. Our fridge needs a new masterpiece, don’t you think baby?”

Perking up at that option, Emma eyed the fridge where her art work was displayed. It had been a while since she had added to it. “We can do that Mommy!” She hopped up to sit with a grin and grabbed a red crayon after giving Uni a green one propped up between his hoofs. Opening the cover she found a forest scene she wanted to color and began to.

Regina began reheating the lasagna without the help of magic to give her little one’s stomach time to relax. Sometimes this happened if a meal was put off too long or upset occurred. Emma hadn’t eaten since brunch and their deal was two consistent meals a day or attempts at least instead of one big one as was Emma’s old habit. In fifteen minutes between cleaning up the kitchen and hearing Emma tell Uni off for coloring outside of the lines, the oven timer went off and she began plating their food.

Emma’s nose sniffed. Meal smelled wonderful, but she still didn’t want to eat. Her big side did and tried to nudge her.

_‘Come on kid it’s our fav.’_

_‘Don’t wanna.’_ Little one easily thought back and said as much when Mommy said to go into the dining room. “Mommy no eat.”

Regina paused in the doorway, two plates in hand, turning to Emma. “Baby its not up for discussion. You need to try at least a few bites. Come and sit down please.” And continued walking once Emma slipped from the stool with Uni to follow, but little feet stopped in the doorway between as she set plates on mats at the round table.

“But Mommy.” Emma tried whining and hugged Uni tighter when Mommy simply sat at the table and patted her chair. “Wanna color.” Bubbles in her tummy and her feet wanted to stomp on them. Right now she wanted a lot of things.

“You may for a little while after we eat. Make a good choice baby.” Regina prompted once and waited.

Feet took a step forward wanting the other attention she had had in the kitchen on her, but dark eyes just waited expectantly. Tired and hungry she was so. Not wanting the chore of eating and wanting to color. Her way or the highway, not Mommy’s, Emma gave into her need to fall apart. She sat on the floor, hugging Uni and pouting her displeasure with little grumbles and whines. Cheeks turning pink with effort.

With Emma in a mini melt down, Regina did what she always did with tantrums. Ignored them. Not Emma, but the tantrum her eyes turned away from. She never left the room when they happened, but she would not feed it by participating in coaxing or responding to the behavior displayed. Emma needed to be able to express her feelings this way on occasion and she would provide the safe space for the upset to get out of a little system.

After a few minutes of cutting up Emma’s food and sipping her wine Regina felt a little tap on her knee. Then a chin resting there with wet cheeks dripping on her slacks. Emma had crawled over and was kneeling at her feet sweetly. Gently she thumbed away those tears and rested a hand on a blonde head. “Are you ready to listen to Mommy and try to eat your dinner?”

A nod.

Patiently Regina prompted. “Use your words Princess.”

“Yes Mommy. I’ll try.” And the kiss of reward right between her eyes brought a smile back. Emma was helped up and found her chair. Uni was set on the table aside and she picked up her fork. Scooping a little cheese and sauce she began nibbling on it.

Regina watched the lack of eating for several minutes, but there was effort on her baby’s part. She set down her fork and went into the kitchen, returning a minute later with a bowl and a spoon as a pale face was grimacing over a full plate. Setting the items down and sitting, she pulled Emma’s chair over closer to her. One option left to get Emma to eat something on nights when solid food was not agreeable. She held up a spoon of cinnamon apple sauce.

Grabbing for Uni, Emma held him in her lap as Mommy held the spoon out. The soft look of understanding was enough to get her to open her mouth. Spoon slid in and out and she swallowed.

“Such a good girl.” Regina praised and scooped up another ready spoon.

Smiling Emma was and opened her mouth for more. First bite down the hardest, but the second was easier because Mommy held the spoon and was smiling at her. So was the third and by the fourth she had taken the spoon in her fist and began to eat of her own accord.

Assured Emma was going to finish, Regina went back to her own meal. Surprised and happy to see that once the bowl of applesauce had been consumed, a few bites of the lasagna were again attempted and Emma’s content look was more than worth the extra effort at patience.

“Sticker Mommy?” Emma asked unsure if the bowl would count as a clean plate when there was still food on her main one.

“Yes, baby.” Ruffling curls as dimples appeared. “You may have your sticker.”

Sticker given after dinner and some coloring had before Emma was tucked into bed at 8:00. Girl wanted Uni and blankie under a canopy in the yellow room. Both in her arms and Mommy close all was right with her world. Yawning, she rubbed a fist over an eye, blinking blurry and licking her lips in. “Mommy?”

Regina smoothed blankets around little shoulders. “Yes sweetie?”

“I want…” Now hesitant. Emma hugged Uni closer. Maybe Uni could help. “Uni wants to know if he can have the paci please?”

“He does?” Smiling and opening the bedside drawer. From a plastic case Regina took the soother and gave it to Emma. “I don’t know how he’s going to hold it with his hoofs though, baby.”

Pink cheeked Emma giggled. “I’m gonna help him…” And popped the paci in her mouth and sucked. Effect of relaxing an immediate relief.

Regina leaned over to kiss her little one and Uni was held up for a good night one too. She rubbed soft curls as Emma began to drift off. Paci asked for the first time and given with a ready hand that stroked curls to dreams. Queen watched a chest rise and fall moving her hand down to rest there. Close. She needed close and the danger of today had been too much so for her taste. Emma would be more careful and promise kept. Her mischief maker was another story and in a little state there would be other times in the future, she was sure, where Mommy would have to correct for trouble made.

Regina shook her head at the fact, grinning fondly of the beautiful imagination she had the pleasure of nurturing. She switched on the baby monitor as she stood. A habit the last few times Emma had been small since her littlest girl had made a debut. Bending to kiss a brow at peace, Regina quietly left the room with the mate of the monitor in hand. Habit now and liking the idea she could hear Emma breathing from the master suite. She decided to get ready for bed too. More than done with the day. Sleep came in place of exhaustion as her head rested where her wife usually lay.

Hours later, near midnight a scream through the intercom woke Queen with a start. Blurry and still the room was around her. She reached for Emma instinctively and then remembered, already hurrying out of the door as the second scream ripped through their home. Into the hall and into the yellow room. Light shattered the darkness with a switch and Emma twisted in it on the bed, limbs thrashing in sheets.

Regina went straight to the bed, scooping up the crying bundle tangled in a blanket. “Oh my sweet baby… Shhhhh, it’s alight.” Cooing into damp hair as cries turned to whimpers under her familiar touch. Wet cheeks hid in her chest as she sat back against the headboard with her little love a tight ball in her lap.

“M-M-Mommmyy...” Another whimper and quick hot breaths.

“I’m right here Princess. Mommy’s right here.”

“It-its gonna get meee.” Dream vivid of goblin teeth and claws dark against the light in her eyes. But Mommy’s eyes held no shadows or darkness as Emma found herself in them. Humming, Mommy was humming and patting her bottom how she liked. Husk of vibrations against her ear slowed her heart and her paci was suddenly back in her mouth. Sucking and in arms held, she began calming.

“No one is going to hurt my little Emma. I won’t let that happen.” Another reason for the leveled talk had with her wife and little one. Both hearts hers to protect and she was equally responsible for and to both of them. And if it meant a sore bottom for one or both to ensure her rules were followed she’d do it every time.

“Stay wif me.” Paci slipped. Glassy eyed and drooping now comforted, Emma snuggled into a neck as soother was returned to her mouth.

“I am right here.” And she was for everything Emma could ever need.

“Ssto-ry?”

Regina pulled her baby up closer, and began a story of love true in a most magical way. “Once upon a time there was a girl named Emma.” Patting a bottom to the rhythm of the warm beats speaking under a little ear. “She met a Queen who was oh so lonely and lost. The girl and the Queen fought and disagreed because they didn’t understand what was right in front of their noses the whole time.” Tapping Emma’s gently and dipping her face to rub theirs together as her baby giggled softly in her arms. “Then one day the Queen realized the girl was her one true love in all the land. Emma grew in the Queen’s heart, in a special place that belongs to no one but her. And Emma became the Queen’s Princess and the most magical thing of all was that this special little Princess gave the Queen a gift. One that is cherished from the top of the Princess’ blonde curls all the way to her little toes.”

“Wh-at gif?” Emma asked around the soother, eyes heavy again and cradled in warm amber ones looking at her.

Fingers brushed a cheek tenderly. “She calls me Mommy.” In that moment happily ever after, for Regina, was home in Emma’s eyes.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. :-)
> 
> I am also accepting prompts for this if anyone has something they’d like to see.


	6. Curiosity Gets the Cat – Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tumblr post I decided to take on as a prompt – posted there by lesbianiccorp
> 
> Emma: Can you pass me the mash potatoes Mommy?
> 
> *Snow and Regina both reach for it*
> 
> Snow: ….
> 
> David: ….
> 
> Emma: ….
> 
> Emma: I can explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Many of you have asked for Emma at her littlest. That is coming next chapter. :-) Accidentally placed the summary for this chapter at the start of two chapters ago. I fixed that btw. I have a lot of stories going and got the parts mixed up.)
> 
> Also updated tags and rating.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

“Best smell ever!” Emma inhaled the scent of ham roasting in the oven. Mouth watering she leaned in closer only to feel hands on her shoulders drawing her face back from the heat radiating from the oven window. A warm kiss on her cheek stilled her ready whine.

“Back up just a bit baby.” Regina whispered into her girl’s ear with a chuckle.

Snow laughed and continued whipping the potatoes across the kitchen of the loft. “David and Neal do the same thing.”

“Do what?” David asked, entering the kitchen. He came around behind his wife and stole a finger full of mashed potatoes and successfully avoided a nudge to his shoulder in return for his efforts. Spotting his son in the living room, he moved that way.

“That and stare at ham like it’s the last pig on earth.” Snow shook her head. “Seriously you’re like a big kid, honey.” Calling after him.

Emma turned to wrap her arms around her wife’s neck, resting her head near a heart. “What’s wrong with that Mom? Dad’s just a goofball.” Grinning into a red sweater at Regina’s agreeing chuckle.

“Nothing.” Assuring Snow added more butter to stir in with a game smile. “Sometimes it feels like I have three kids, not two.”

Smirking. “Well you kind of do.” Emma nodded to her dad across the loft. “Look.”

Snow followed the gesture and felt her heart melt. David and Neal were rolling around on the floor wrestling over the video game remote.

“Honestly…” Setting the bowl aside, Snow turned around to check the ham catching the Queen’s amused smile. “I bet Emma is just as goofy behind closed doors. Isn’t she Regina?”

Kissing Emma’s forehead Regina reached for her wine and handed Emma the beer bottle next to it. Taking a sip to sober into that loaded question, she took a slow draw before answering. “Spirited and goofy, yes.”

“Admit you love every single minute of it.” Taking a swig Emma set her beer on the counter and leaned back against the ledge, cocky.

“And every moment in between when I am not cleaning up your messes.” Teasing red lips twitched.

Firing back and crossing her arms. “Name one mess in the last week.” Then thinking better of it Emma fumbled. “Er—last day… Half day…. Fine! Last hour.”

Regina nodded to the counter behind Emma and reached for a dish cloth to wipe the pool forming from the bottle tipped over. No words necessary she shared a knowing smile with Snow.

Sputtering. “But that—that doesn’t count. You were distracting me Regina.”

Coy smile. “Oh, how so my love?”

Cockiness returning Emma slipped her hands around a pair of hips, pulling her wife closer. “For starters your amazing heart, your beautiful mouth, your incredible br—“

“Okay! Dinner’s ready!” Snow called way too cheery and loud through the loft, giving her daughter a teasing stink eye.

And Emma rolled her eyes in return, letting her inner brat out to play. “I was gonna say _brain_ , but now that you don’t want me to mention it, she does have incredible bres…” And readily shut her mouth when Regina’s right brow arched behind her Mom’s back. “Never mind. Sorry Mom.” Sorry but not sorry at the grin Regina was fighting to hold back that her own mouth wore with ease. Emma claimed that red mouth for a hot minute before moving to the table.

Everyone gathered around to sit as David carved the ham and side dishes were passed around. Talk centered around the happenings of the town the last week since they had last shared a meal together. Third goblin had yet to be apprehended and the weather turning colder on the bridge of the snowy season coming hadn’t helped. Emma, David and the dwarves had combed the woods together the last five days with no sign of the little beast.

“It’s like it vanished into thin air.” Emma scooped the bare minimum of green beans on her plate she knew she was expected to have and passed the bowl to her wife.

“Goblins can’t vanish, but they do hibernate in the cold season.” Explaining further Regina gave Emma an approving wink. “We might consider setting a few traps and see what turns up. At least until the snow hits.”

Warming over the silent praise Emma agreed. “I can get behind that and I will make sure to set them with Dad exactly how you suggest.”

And more when her wife’s hand rested on her knee under the table and squeezed twice. Silent signal for ‘good girl’ between them had Emma grinning and relaxing into the soft space between adult and little that she sometimes was able to experience in public. Busy as week had been she hadn’t tapped into her little side as much as she’d needed to and after dinner they had planned to have some time at home that evening to enjoy that head space together. Emma had been looking forward to it all day and now on the cusp of it she began thinking heavily on what she wanted to with that time.

“That sounds like a good idea.” David chimed in.

“You really are rather lucky Emma.” Needing to voice her discomfort over the incident, Snow took the bowl of potatoes from her son. “It was a dangerous thing you did last week on your own. I hope you learned from that.”

Emma stiffened eyes on her plate without comment. Regina’s foot brushed against hers, a small comfort. She was not used to past transgressions being aired again once she and Regina settled things between them. Understanding where it was coming from in her Mom’s statement, still it felt off to her. And she had learned a few different lessons from her transgressions. She always did at Regina’s or Mommy’s knee. And as long as she tried to make good on her learning the incident was not brought up again.

“I’m sure she did Snow.” David sensed the discomfort in his daughter and steered the conversation back to the main topic. “What do the traps entail Regina?”

Emma began to relax. As her wife explained the set up of the goblin trap to her dad, Neal and her Mom started talked about school. Emma further got lost in her day dream of fun to come and the delicious meal. Wanting more food now that hers was nearly gone she eyed the bowl of mashed potatoes across the way. Uni would trot across the table to it and get it for her if he was here. But Uni was at home in her yellow room with her other toys. Toys she wanted to play with when this dinner was over later. Bowl too far and her magical friend not here to help Emma remembered to use her manners in her oh so quiet indoor voice.

“Can you pass me the potatoes please Mommy?”

Two hands naturally reached for the bowl and each one belonging to a very different person. Snow and Regina locked eyes. Snow tugged once and Regina did too, but neither let go of the bowl.

As soon as it left her mouth Emma slapped her hand over her own, snapping out of her between day dream state with wide eyes and pale skin starting to burn under all the eyes on her. The room froze as realization dawned on most faces. Regina’s free hand gripped her knee, not leaving, the only root holding her from bolting. Swallowing and trying to cover “I can explain.”

Serious Snow regarded her daughter with slight critical curiosity. “Should I refill my wine before you do or is there a logical explanation for why Regina won’t let go of the bowl and reached for it when you said that?”

Regina let go of said bowl, realizing she was still holding it and bristling with a deep sigh. This wasn’t going to go well for either of them. Squeezing Emma’s knee once in reassurance. “That won’t be necessary Snow nor is an inquisition.”

“Oh I think something is necessary Regina. Why would you…” Snow finally looked to her husband who was shoveling food into his mouth, his and Neal’s the only forks scraping. She nudged him with her foot.

“Delicious. Simply delicious.” David scrapped his plate clean and stood quickly reaching for his son’s hand. “Neal lets go upstairs and you can show me that new gaming system you want for Christmas.”

Boy oblivious to the discomfort in the room bolted from his chair and upstairs eager to share the number one item on his wish list.

“Charming?” Snow questioned too sweetly. “What do you know about this?” Teeth locked in a forced smile. Clear he did know something in his readiness to leave her to this discussion on her own.

He took two steps back hands in the air, a surrender pose. “This is none of my business.” Remembering his promise to his daughter. And knowing the next few words out of his mouth could very well cost him the night on the couch to keep it. “And just a little thought on my part... and I don’t mean it how it sounds Snow, but it isn’t really any of yours either.” Wincing from the disagreeing glare he received as he turned to follow his son. He would stay out of it and any conversation to come no matter the look that came at his back as he left.

Whipping back around Snow folded her hands together on the table rather primly and leaned forward. “Emma?”

Sitting up, Emma dropped her hand from her mouth from nibbling a nail. “What? She didn’t mean to say…” Trailing as that lie began to form and by the look on her Mom’s face it was not going to fly. “Look. It’s like a pet name. Couples have those. Like you and Dad with the Charming thing.” Truth, a framed version of it, left her pink cheeks red as her Mom seemed to consider that idea.

“Oh.” Snow tilted her head, brightening some and whispering. “So it’s not a kinky thing?” Prying as was her habit.

Emma face palmed much like she had when she had this conversation with her dad. “Um.” Short and more than done with this embarrassing moment. “I really don’t want to—”

“You know you can tell me anything Emma.” Snow pressed and looked between both women. “Regina, you too.” Syrupy with a hint of the old edge between them.

_“Mom.”_

Pushing sweetly. _“Emma.”_

“This is not something we will bond over. Like ever.” Then Emma gave pleading eyes to her wife. Big saucer ones begged to end this torment now. Yesterday even as her anxiety grew. She wasn’t good at this. Hated these types of pressing talks with her Mom when a hint or more to stop just was not enough on her part. Stuck between again her little wanted to go home.

Right now.

Taking the lead Regina countered effortlessly. “Snow, like David said, with all due respect this is none of your business. Thank you for the lovely meal, but we need to get going.” Standing she pushed back in her chair and gave a nod to Emma. “Get our coats please love.”

Jumping up and more than grateful for direction Emma obeyed as Regina waved a hand, helping to clear the meal to the kitchen magically.

Snow stood too. “And with all due respect Regina, she is my daughter.”

“She is, most certainly.” Agreeing Queen slipped on her black leather coat Emma handed over and turned to take the signature red leather jacket to hold out for her too quiet girl. “And I respect your relationship as such and we need you to respect ours. Right now Emma is my wife and we are going home.” Taking Emma’s hand and squeezing twice, glad her girl tucked into her side in answer. “Good night and thank you again.” Out the door and it closed. Regina took a much needed breath and pulled Emma closer as they descended the stairs.

Small inquiry. “Home?” Need ever big.

“Yes baby.” Regina kissed, lingering at a temple. “We are going straight home.”

 

::::::::::::::

 

By the time they got home little Emma was out in full. Squirmy and chatty. Regina worked to get the red leather jacket replaced with a soft purple hoodie over a sweater in the foyer, but not quick enough for her little’s pleasure.

“Mommy I wanna play outside now.” Stating again as hoodie came down over her head. Emma’s arms found their way out and then her head. Wiggling her nose to rid the flyaway hair there, it was tapped by Mommy’s finger playfully.

“You may for a little bit in the backyard before it gets dark out.” Giving into the moment to meet where Emma was at. She and her wife still needed to talk, but for now some of the pent up angst and energy generated over dinner could be run off by little legs and imagination. Taking Emma’s hand and summoning Uni, she led her girl to the back door and gave the same directions she always did. “Stay in the yard and no climbing. Alright?”

“I know Mommy. Uni will remind me too.” Giving a hug and she was off out the door running for her kickball.

Regina watched from the door for a few minutes as Emma ran back and forth across the yard. Little one loved playing outside and she began to wonder about the possibility of a swing or something Emma could play on. Making a mental note to look into options, she went down the hall to start some laundry. Basket of clothes needing washing a mix of them both. Going through to sort the pile Regina came across the yellow onesie. She held the softness for a long moment, fingering the stitching of _Mommy’s Princess_ , missing since the debut of her littlest girl. That had been a magical evening and she wondered when that version of Emma would peek out again.

Adding the onesie to the wash, she closed the lid and started the machine. A few minutes more were spent folding items from the dryer. Checking her Apple watch and seeing the time, she went to check on Emma through the kitchen window. Not seeing her little one from that angle Regina went to the back door and stepped out onto the patio. Cold air hit her and she hugged herself for warmth as she looked about. A full scan of the yard and her eyes rested on the abandoned ball, Uni sitting right on top as if in wait. Her baby never left Uni unattended unless… Worried she followed the brick path along the house and side gate wide open and no Emma set her feet moving faster…

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 

A pointy tongue poked out of pink lips as green eyes squinted under the hedge. Emma was sure she had seen it go this way. Uni had said so before she had left him on her ball to tell Mommy she’d be right back. It had startled her at first when it had run along the side of the house, but something about it was off and she wanted to help. Followed it all the way down the block and under a hedge of someone’s yard Emma knelt with her hand stretched out in wait. It blinked at her and she grinned as it neared.

“It’s okay. I’m Emma.” Stretching further her hand to a pink nose that sniffed it. “What’s your name?” The pink nose responded with nuzzling and then a soft purring as the young cat inched closer and closer. Curious she kept talking. It seemed to like the sound of her voice. “Are you a girl or a boy kitty? My friend Uni is a boy and I think he will like you no matter if you’re a girl or boy cause…” Trailing as she heard her name being called in the distance. Mommy calling and she was not where she was supposed to be. Uh-oh and Emma scooped up the kitty into the pocket of her hoodie. It nested there easily not moving. Hugging her tummy as she started to scoot out from under the hedge, her hood caught on a branch and not wanting to let go of the cat tucked warm and safe inside the makeshift pouch she called back.

“I’m here!” Quick heels clicked her way and knelt to show a pair of concerned amber eyes peering at her through the leaves and branches she was still stuck under. Waving her fingers a little. She whispered. “Hi Mommy. I was just…”

“Do you have any idea how worried I was Emma Swan-Mills?” Reaching a hand through the leaves to help her little one out.

“No, but I’m stuck.” Honest green darted up to the branch and purple sparkles solved that problem and she took that hand.

Pulling Emma out and standing, Regina took in the grubby state. Muddy shoes and dirt caked jeans led up to smudged cheeks and a tiny mischievous grin. One she matched with a small relieved smile. “Are you allowed to leave the yard when you are playing?” Taking up a hand again and beginning to walk toward home.

Emma’s shoulders bobbed as she moved quicker to keep up with the fast pace. “No, but Uni was supposta tell you I’d be right back.” Quietly answering as she was tugged along.

“And that was not a good choice baby.” Just as quiet for the public space they were in and Regina waited as another couple walking along passed them on the sidewalk. To anyone they looked like any other pair taking an evening walk. Alone again Regina continued easily as they neared the mansion’s gate. “Uni doesn’t talk to me like he does you Princess. I expect you to _ask_ me if you want to go somewhere.”

“I will next time Mommy.” Emma assured, as the little kitty paws pushed at her tummy.

“Yes, next time you will.” Going in through the back gate and locking it behind them Regina took them through the back glass door and straight into the laundry room. She knelt untying the muddy shoes, slipping them off Emma’s feet. Standing she tossed them into the washer sink to scrub later. “Go up to the bathroom baby and start to get out of these clothes. I’ll get Uni and be right up to help you.” Knowing that the stuffie question would be asked if she did not mention the naughty unicorn.

Emma shifted on her feet, needing to say something about the stowaway sleeping in her hoodie pouch where she still hugged her tummy with one hand. Sucking her bottom lip she started to. “But Mommy…” And it was taken differently as she was turned by the shoulders and sent with a soft pat to her bottom out the door.

“Do as I ask of you baby.”

And Emma did. Upstairs she went, but first to her room. Looking around the yellow space she went right to the bed and made a little nest with her baby blanket and pulled the sleeping kitten out. She petted its soft orange fur and it purred and hid under the folds. Emma tucked it in as she was tucked in so often. The back paw curled up and red, had a little brow furrowing, but she left it to rest as she went into the master suite bathroom. Hoodie off over her head, she sat on the floor to tug off her socks and jeans. Mommy found her that way and helped get the rest of the tight denim off. Water started for a bath she asked for bubbles and a cap full was poured in much to her delight. Helped in she sat in the suds as Mommy sat on the ledge of the tub looking down at her.

Emma looked away, finding her wind up turtle. Taking it for something to do than meet those eyes watching her.

“Look up at me please.”

Slowly green did and batted lashes quickly cute. It did nothing to sway Mommy’s firm, but amused look. Maybe her words would. “I’m sorry?”

“Mmmhhmmm.” Regina reached into the water for the sponge floating at the question there and added a drop of strawberry body wash.

“Am I in troubles?”

Red lips twitched over the word wanting to chuckle. “A little bit Princess.” Regina began to wash Emma’s back and when little one reached for the sponge she shook her head and pale hands went happily back to the toy turtle. Usually Emma washed herself in this head space, but right now, this moment, she needed the closeness of bathing her little one.

“How much troubles?” Asking and not getting the answer she wanted.

“Enough that you will not be playing in the back yard for a little while and not for a while after that without Mommy by yourself.” Finishing a back Regina moved on to limbs and a belly, getting a soft giggle from the owner in spite of the little frown. Scooping water up and over skin to rinse Regina reached for a cup on the ledge, filling it. “Tilt your head back for me.”

Emma obeyed and closed her eyes as warm water ran over her hair. A few more cups of water followed as did shampoo. Nails massaged her scalp and she leaned into it. “Mommy I didn’t mean to worry you.” She hadn’t. That’s why she told Uni to help her, but he didn’t do so good a job this time. “It was Uni’s idea too.” That should matter Emma thought as more water rinsed her hair and conditioner was being finger combed through curls.

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Regina agreed. “Remember what I said about Uni’s choices being yours, baby. You did not make such a good one when you left the yard without asking and because of that there will be no playing outside for a while.” Restating the consequence she’d decided on. Taking down the sprayer to gently wash the suds from blonde. Bath water murky from dirt washed away she helped Emma stand up and continued rinsing pale skin.

“No spanks?” Emma had to ask if that had been considered instead. She loved playing outside and the idea of not being able to made her eyes want to show so. And they did, tearing.

Setting the sprayer back in the holder Regina held two hands and helped Emma step out. “My baby doesn’t need that, does she?” Regina asked to see how little one was viewing the consequence. She took a thick towel from a hook and wrapped it around warm pink skin, beginning to pat Emma dry. That was not her go method for correcting certain behaviors, especially ones that happened the first time. Emma hadn’t ever left the yard in the past, so it made sense to take that choice away for a little while to stress the importance of listening and asking permission.

“No Mommy.” Sure of that fact and that she would think twice before running off if outside was taken away right now. But Emma wasn’t happy about it. Lower lip trembled as she was further dried off. A kiss was given to the top of her head in acknowledgement of her upset. “I tried to be good though by helping it.” Cheeks caught by two hands cupping hers.

“You are good baby. Mommy’s good girl always. Sometimes you will make some choices that are not the best, but that does not change the fact that you are good and that Mommy loves you to pieces Emma. Do you understand that?” Searching green as she realized she’d forgotten to ask why Emma left the yard.

“Un-huh. Cause you love me to the moon and back.” Emma fell forward into open arms as she was soothed.

Regina kissed a cheek, holding Emma close and realizing what else had been implied by her little ones statement. “What did you mean when you said you tried to help _it_ sweetie?”

A shy smile began blooming and wet green eyes sparkled. “There is someone special I want you to meet Mommy…”

 

:::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – How do you think Regina will react to the cat? Our littlest Emma coming next chapter along with some SwanQueen loving.


	7. Curiosity Gets the Cat – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat: Meow
> 
> Regina: [Avoids kitty eyes ] No
> 
> Cat: [ Makes eyes bigger]
> 
> Emma: Look at the kitty Regina.
> 
> Regina: So not looking.
> 
> Cat & Emma: Meow
> 
> Regina: [ Looks at them both ] Damn it.
> 
> Emma: Pussy whipped! [ high fives the cat ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Early week post today instead of on Thursday because of the holiday weekend. So next Thursday 11/29 I will post another chapter of this. 1/3 through chapter NSFW. :-) Updated tags too.
> 
> For those of you following Different Loving – That posting schedule will be only on Tuesday for this week.

:::::::::::::::::::

“Please, please, please can we keep him?” Hands clasped under her chin Emma begged from her twin bed where she sat criss-cross wrapped in her towel. The orange kitten on her baby blanket purred loudly. Mommy’s jaw was open. Wide open and dark eyes stared at the kitty and then her and then to the kitty again before closing.

“ _Baby_ …”Cat. There was a cat in their home. Their very clean fur-ball free home where there should not be a cat. Green eyes were begging her for that to change.

“Pleasssee Mommy?” And Mommy’s hand going up stopped her pleas and Emma waited, reaching out to pet the kitten, but stilled when red lips spoke.

“Don’t touch it Emma.” Moving in and magically gathering the blanket wrapped cat up before little one could. Summoning a pet carrier, she carefully eased the cat with blanket inside and closed the door. Who knew what diseases it carried and she sighed heavily realizing Emma had already touched it to bring it in the house.

“Mommy, he doesn’t like it in there?” Scooting closer, Emma grabbed for the towel slipping from her shoulders as Mommy went to her dresser and took out her rainbow PJs.

Regina returned to sit on the bed. “I’m sure he doesn’t, but that is where he is staying for the moment. Stand up please.” Taking the towel away and helping Emma up. Her mind swirled. She did not like cats or the idea of owning a pet. There had been plenty of times in the past her little one and wife had begged for a furry addition to their family and she had always put her foot down. Now there was a cat on Emma’s bed. A hurt cat by the looks of the back paw it kept licking. Late as the evening was getting she also knew the shelter was not open nor the vet. This would have to be taken care of in the morning. Emma’s question jarred her mind back to the present as her hands worked to get pale ones through sleeves.

“Are you mad at me?” Emma asked, lifting her foot when a lap was patted and a sock was tugged on. “I _had_ to help it.”

“No sweetie I’m not mad at all.” Giving a kiss to Emma’s cheek. And she wasn’t for where Emma’s heart on the matter was. “Mommy is just very surprised at seeing a cat in your room.” Tapping a hip for Emma to step into the pants she held out. Regina drew them up pale legs and tying the drawstring after tucking in the shirt. She then held wiggling hips still. “He’s hurt baby and tomorrow we need take him to the vet so they can fix him up.”

Green eyes grew wet. “But they’ll put him in a cage after and he doesn’t have a family Mommy. He said so and he will miss us too much.” She knew what happened to the animals that didn’t get claimed or adopted. Emma stomped her foot in upset as her chin was taken.

“Calm down a moment and listen to me sweetie.” Regina knew exactly where this upset came from, but that fuzzy socked foot stomped again and she shook her head. “Stomp that foot at me again and you will be going right to time out before we continue talking.” Waiting for Emma to still before drawing her girl to sit in her lap. “That is not how you tell me you are upset.”

“Sorry.” Chin tucking into a red sweater, Emma sniffed as her back was rubbed.

“You have such a big heart Emma and sometimes you try to fit everyone and everything inside it at one time. I know you meant to help today and you did. We will make sure the cat gets medical attention.” Kissing a brow and holding tighter for her next words. “I don’t see how we can keep him though baby. That is a big decision to think about and—”

“You’ll think about it?” Emma sat up and wiped her eyes. “Please Mommy?”

Sighing Regina looked at her little one. Those eyes impossible to say no to and yes to this moment. Relenting for the time it would give her to have an adult conversation with her wife later. “I will think about, but that is _not_ a yes little one. Do you hear me?”

Beaming Emma nodded her understanding and threw her arms around a neck hugging. “But Mommy, it’s not a no, huh?” Sure of that for the moment as she was always sure of the arms hugging her back.

“It isn’t a no baby.” Agreeing halfhearted as she watched the orange fur-ball watching them over Emma’s shoulder. Big blue tabby eyes only seemed to get bigger the longer Regina looked.

Maybe, just maybe it was a little bit cute…

 

:::::::::::::::::::

 

Emma rocked on her heels in the Vet’s office as the purr hound on the table tried to climb back into her arms. Laughing she cuddled the kitty against her cheek as it bopped her nose with its paw. Back leg had been bandaged up, a piece of glass stuck deep in the paw had been removed by the doctor. A round of shots given and question asked on availability for a neutering appointment by Emma that had Regina shaking her head. Waiting for the doctor to return, she watched her wife watching the cat with a raised brow.

“What?” Emma asked the obvious as the cat climbed up her red jacket to her shoulder and perched like a bird.

“You know exactly what my love.” Regina began and shook her head again. “You’re attached and we haven’t even had a proper conversation about it.”

“ _Him_ Regina and no, I’m not attached.” Correcting her wife easily with a small smirk as the kitty pawed her curls. Grabbing for him, she set him back on the table to make a point.

Crossing her legs, Regina sat back on the bench against the wall of the small blue room. Nose wrinkling delicately at the sterile smell mixed with a dash of wet dog. Perfectly quaint this space was and she was not amused with Emma’s answer, but conceded. “Alright you’re not. So let’s talk about what we are doing about the cat when the vet returns.” Starting to open the conversation they needed to have. “What about your parents. Surely Neal would love a pet.”

“We are not pawning it off on my parents.” Emma was firm on that. “Besides you know my Mom’s allergic.”

“Exactly.”

Laughing at the hint of Evil Queen in that tone Emma shook her head. “Regina.”

“What?” Crossing her legs, Queen lifted a chin. “I find it hard to believe that Princess Animal Rescue is allergic to a fur ball.”

Emma’s nose wrinkled. “She’s more of a bird person anyway.” Then thinking more on it. “Were there even cats in the Enchanted Forest anyway?”

“Of a kind, but they were not at all domesticated like they are here.” Perhaps there was a possibility Snow was in fact allergic. “Still Emma, we need to talk about—” The door opening cut her off.

“Sorry for the wait.” Tall red headed man with a mustache called in cheery. “I have good news.”

“You found the owners?” Regina asked the veterinarian.

Emma sighed with a pointed look before she gave her attention back to the vet. “So is this little guy good to go?”

“I have a spot in the surgery schedule in a few hours to do the neutering. You can pick him up tomorrow morning.”

“Oh that is good news.” Beaming Emma reached to shake his hand. “We’ll be here.”

“Emma.” Regina’s turn to put emphasis on a name and she stood as the vet took the orange fur ball out though the back door of the room.

“What?” Sheepish now, Emma shrugged. “It’ll give us time to talk about it.”

“And you implied that we are taking it home and paying for this surgery.” Gathering her purse Regina left through the other door Emma held open.

A little voice asked. “Are we?”

Regina sighed at the change of tenor and took Emma’s hand automatically at the change. “We need to talk about it sweetie. After work when we get home this evening.” Reminding of the full day yet ahead. Late start to get the cat seen for the injured paw, she had to rearrange her schedule knowing if Emma were left to own devices to do the chore alone she would come home to a house stocked with cat food and toys before they had a real conversation. As it was the fur ball was actually growing on her.

“Right.” Emma’s tone returned to normal as they made their way to the cars. Each having driven separate, though she insisted to have the cat carrier in her car on the way here. “We will talk when I get home. How’s that?” Resting her hands at a slender waist and drawing Regina closer.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Tapping a nose and going in for a kiss deep. Lingering on pink lips Regina rested their heads together in knowing. “Try and behave yourself today.”

“Me?” Emma pulled back with a laugh. “Never.”

 

::::::::::::::::::

 

Regina’s glasses tipped down her nose as she studied the excel sheets in her hand. Making a note on one of them she smiled softly when she heard a car door slam. Growing more when the front door was heard and a blonde head popped around her Study door.

“Hello there.” Regina pushed back from her desk and opened her arms for Emma. Girl fell into them and they hugged. “How was your day?”

“A day. Dad and I laid those traps. Carefully and exactly how you said.” Emma pulled back and happily took a praise filled kiss. “I gotta bring in some stuff from the bug, but then I thought after you and I talk we could…” Trailing her lips along a jaw and down a neck to the curving swell her hand cupped through a blouse. Blonde brows wiggled up and down suggestively and Regina’s laugh lifted her heart.

“Yes, I’d like that very much.” Letting Emma go reluctantly as the warmth left her lap.

“Meet me upstairs in ten minutes.” Emma called and left, cracking the Study door behind her.

Regina returned to her work for a few minutes as Emma went in and out of the front door a few times. One time too many had her curious and ten minutes gone she closed her lap top and set the file aside. Leaving her Study she went upstairs just in time to see Emma closing the door on the yellow room.

“Oh!” Emma’s hand went to her heart and she smiled. “You scared me.”

“Did I now?” Regina sensed something was not quite right, but the look Emma was giving her begged for it to be let go of for now, so she did. “So about the cat.”

“Yeah, um…” Taking her wife’s hand Emma led them to their bedroom. “I’m sorry if I made it feel like I was making a choice for us at the vet’s office.” Sitting on the side of the bed, she kept hold of Regina’s hands. “Of course I care about what you think and you’re right this is a big decision we both need to make.” Realizing that now and regretting the bubbles forming in her tummy for what she had just done without this conversation had. “If I promise to take care of it. Like everything to do with the cat; food, vet visits, cleaning up after it, playing, the whole nine yards can we please keep him?” As amber seemed to consider her words she kept going. “I’ve always wanted a pet.”

“Emma.” Regina sighed with soft smile.

“I never had one growing up.”

“Emma…”

Her chin was taken. “And I think you’ll like him once you get to know him.”

“Baby—”

“And…” Emma stalled as a finger closed over her lips, stilling them.

“If.” Regina began.

Hopeful Emma sat up. “If?”

“If you do all those things and it sleeps anywhere but our bedroom he can stay.” Arms choked her neck faster than she could blink. Regina shook her head with a grin. She could never say no to something that meant this much to Emma, no matter her feelings on the matter. “We’ll need to discuss a few more things.” She continued, rubbing a back. Finding the end of Emma’s sweater and the beginning of bare skin for her nails to rake gently. “But for now, I’d like to take a hot shower.”

Emma pulled back just enough to see her wife’s face. “Together?”

“Oh yes.”

Regina kicked off a heel, using her toe to get the other one and stood with Emma tucked up tight to the front of her body. She adored the way Emma fit there. Tight and right up against her heart to heart. Sweet green eyes full of a need only she could answer. That need right now turned her on. Regina felt that need answer those eyes as her core clenched.

Felt as her strong hands supported thighs as she moved them to the en suite. Setting Emma on the counter Regina moved to the tap and turned on the water. Heat sprayed from the many shower heads. Back again she gently began easing her fingers along the hem of Emma’s red sweater, adoring the suddenly bashful look for her efforts.

“Aaww, is my girl feeling a bit shy?” A nod returned her question. Coaxing as she kissed a forehead. “Give me your pretty eyes Emma.”

Slowly green crept up and she smiled brightly in return. Without losing eye contact Regina drew the hem up from Emma’s body. Slow her finger tips graced ribs. Gently tickling there and getting a bigger smile for her efforts. Over a blonde head and she tossed sweater to the floor. Nails traced pale arms gently leaving the faintest of pink trails on skin her mouth began to follow. Beginning at a wrist up and then over across a collar bone, she paused at the dip in a throat. Regina licked there. Emma shivered, arching into her mouth. Regina hummed softly and moved to give attention down a shoulder to the other wrist. Kissing sweetly over a pulse point, quick heart beat against her lips and she sucked gently.

Then Regina moved a hand behind Emma to unclasp a yellow bra. It fell away revealing two pink pert nipples rising to meet the cool air. She rested a finger against one, loving the small blush blooming on Emma’s cheeks under her touch. Finger tip tapped one further to a peak and then another as her girl began purring. Tenderly Regina kissed Emma. Chaste at first, lips merely brushing in small pecks. Then deep and long, hungry now for a taste behind those lips on hers. Emma moved with her, mirroring the way her mouth consumed. Regina left Emma gasping, blush now crimson. She feathered her eye lashes against a cheek, their foreheads resting as a soft chuckle escaped.

“I want…” Almost a beg Emma gave doe eyes. “I need…” Licking her lips as she watched.

Regina stepped back and slowly began to strip. Buttons on her blouse did not become undone quick enough for Emma and pale fingers moved in to help. She allowed her girl to undo one before taking both wrists and moving them behind Emma’s back. Hot against the shell of an ear she encouraged. “Patience baby.”

“But I want you _now_.” And Emma was begging now as her eyes were given a view of bare caramel skin revealed by the blouse slipping from her wife’s shoulders.

“Eyes on me.” Waiting for green to return before fingers began to undo the hook and eye clasp of her pencil skirt. Regina loved the way Emma’s mouth parted under a cupid’s bow. Unzipping next slowly. Teasing the fabric down her legs, past the lacy black garter belt and stockings to her feet. Waiting was hard for her girl and so she praised the effort. “Good girl Emma.”

“Your good girl.” Emma licked her lips again liking the way the dark fabric contrasted with her wife’s skin. Like a good girl she kept her hands where Regina had put them as each garter was given attention to becoming undone. Undone as Emma was becoming. Unwrapped as each little clasp was tended to in only the most meticulous way Regina ever could. So painfully slow she watched and waited for her turn. She wanted those hands inside her. Making her feel.

“Yes. _My_ girl.” A red grin as one stocking came off. Then another. Turning to give a view of her back she knew Emma liked, Regina looked over her shoulder coy. “One hand. Undo me please.”

“Gladly.” Emma reached and carefully unclasped a black hook holding breasts captive. Breasts that turned and were now inches from her face. Her eyes lingered there on dusty rose buds. Her tongue traced her bottom lip brief and then she looked back up to warm amber eyes before she was prompted. “May I?” Chin dipping to gesture to a waist.

One kiss to her forehead answered and Emma hooked her thumbs in the black lacy thong and slid the thin fabric down two beautifully sculpted legs. Her hands stroked the length of stems back up and she stood up as Regina’s fingers went to her jeans. Button undone, zipper too and soon they were both naked against each other pressing. Regina took her hand and led them, stepping into a steamy shower.

Unable to wait anymore Emma backed Regina against the shower tile, their tongues began dancing under the stream soaking their skin. Then she suddenly had her back up against the cool wall instead and Regina’s hand was cupping her sex, staking a claim. Breaking their kiss for a moan, Emma let her head roll back as the red mouth she’d been worshiping began to kiss down her throat. Then back up as her ready opening was circled with a single digit.

“Where did my patient good girl go?” Regina sang into skin, still circling as Emma tried to push into her hand. “Does my Emma want me inside her?”

“Please. Pleaassse.” Into Regina’s neck she pleaded for attention. And one slim finger entered up to a knuckle and left. A mere taste. “Mm—gina _please_.” Please earned another debut into her core once just a bit further before it left entirely to return circling as she was circling her hips up, up but her knees bent in want.

Regina used her other hand to cup a chin. Kissing tenderly a pink gaping mouth. Her thumb hovered over a bottom lip being bitten. Loosening teeth there. “Tell me Emma. It’s alright.”

“I need you to…” Emma started and gasped as two fingers played together through her wet slit. Back and forth they went as a knuckle stroked her clit. Then a need filled whimper. She was floating and she wanted both. To be anchored to Regina in both. Never before needed both at once and she began curling into Regina’s neck. She didn’t understand it, but it felt right—whispering right slipped out breathless as intensity built. “ _Mommy_.”

Regina thought she heard, wasn’t sure for a moment as her fingers continued stroking her girl. A tingle pulled at her heart and shot right down to her sex and back again. Emma had never called her that during their love making. Always kept titles separate and she wondered over her body’s warm response. Electric. Elastic too. She leaned in close; breath to breath she needed to be sure. “One, two, or three, my love?”

“One.” More of a purr as Emma rested her head back. Green seas wide and open for the taking.

A go. Regina brushed one set of Emma’s lips again as her fingers mirrored the same action through pink folds. “Tell me what you need my sweet girl.”

Emma rolled her head forward as she tucked into Regina’s neck. Nuzzling. Her opening clenched and released at the fingers pressing there. “I need you.” Regina’s tongue licked her bottom lip, sucking gently. “Deep. In me deep.” Two entered and stayed. Emma felt tears prick the corners of her eyes in relief. Need. She needed and was given. Her legs trembled as Regina played with the spongy peak just inside her. Pressing up and up she rose her hips to meet. “Oh! _Please_...”

“Such good manners baby.” Rewarding such by quickening her fingers as Emma’s breath came in hot quick spurts against her neck.

Pale hands gripped her shoulders and she knew her girl was close. Regina cupped the back of Emma’s head, easing a cheek to her chest. Attention there as she felt Emma walls tighten around her hand. Sought for closeness she was as pleasure began to crest around her attention to Emma’s need. Then a pink mouth closed suddenly over her right nipple and a talented tongue sent flicker jolting down her spine.

A gentle suck; one soft question and her fingers gently stroked hair in answer.

Something new fluttered in Regina’s heart as her breasts became Emma’s playground. Tongue stroked and rimmed her nipple. Searching and hungry for contact. Emma’s cheek against her breast, skin damp and warm with blonde curls slicked back wet. So in need and consumed Emma was. Then those green eyes found her and in them Regina found a piece herself she hadn’t realized was there.

Emma grinned up sweetly at her and pulled back leaving a small kiss to a sensitive red swell in wake. Regina felt—gently she pulled Emma back with a quiet question of her own. Then her other nipple was given ample attention and that mouth returned to suck gently at first, then long and hard as Emma’s lips squeaked around her breast. Regina felt a wash of liquid filling her hand as Emma mewed sweetly against her skin. Nose burrowing into her and seeking more to taste.

“There’s my baby. My beautiful Emma.” Regina marveled at the blooming softness here between them; a single bright bud in the vastness of sand.

Then green eyes glassy and deep looked up, mouth going slack from a nipple in place of a sated smile resting a cheek against her heart. Regina kissed that smile, held those lips with her own as the love in her arms rode the after wave of pleasure. Glowing, Emma was glowing. Standing her girl upright, Regina slowly removed her fingers from a pulsing sex. Cupping gently outside to get Emma used to her not being so close inside.

“How’s my baby doing?” Checking in again as those beautiful eyes fluttered at the husk of her words.

“That was—everything.” Emma whispered into dark hair. Arms going around a neck she was held. Trembling as the hand anchoring her body to this world began patting in response. “You are everything.” So much she couldn’t explain as they were together under the never ending spray. Another kiss, just as chaste as it had all begun touched her lips as hands held her steady by the shoulders and middle. Falling, she was falling so easily into herself. Emma licked her lips to taste. Wanting more of Regina’s taste in her mouth. Her eyes opened and she saw amber watching her.

Suddenly Emma wanted to go right back where she had been. Nesting into that chest with the taste of caramel skin wrapped around her lips. With warmth for her tongue to suckle. Then she was confused. That feeling wasn’t one that turned her on in _that_ way, but in another.

To a new way of being.

Spoke to a flutter searching in her soul for freedom. Like a butterfly leaving the net rules of atmosphere; weightless in the vast possibilities of space Emma flew.

Full. It filled all of her and to herself Emma gave in.

Like the answer to the question she had tried to ask. Emma hadn’t needed to moments ago. Re—Mommy had led her needing mouth there and Emma just was. Emma was okay. Safe and warm and now so sleepy, little Emma was more than okay and wanted to be held.

Watching Emma process something new for the first time was always a mix of pride and love filled wonder for Regina. Like watching as a baby takes a first step. Wobbly and off center at first. Then more sure and gleeful when the arms waiting are finally reached. In her arms she held Emma’s new step. Holding her girl about the waist Regina saw the shift taking over, moved with it as she turned Emma around so a back was to her front.

Reaching for a sponge hanging Regina soaped it up and gently began washing. One long arm relaxed then the other, she held Emma close as she cleaned, sensing her little one beginning to surface under the act. Quicker she finished up and then rinsing them both as Emma teetered on feet. Water off Regina stepped out and helped Emma do the same.

Summoning the favorite hooded unicorn towel she wrapped Emma up, then tucked herself in her gray robe. As Regina began to dry Emma off very little eyes looked up over a chin tucked to chest at her. Clear green sea glass. And her heart stilled. She had only ever seen those eyes once before and had been longing to do so again. Ever soft and coaxing Regina answered the need rising there.

“Oh _sweetheart_.” Cupping two pink cheeks under wide windows as Emma’s dimples puckered to smile. “I was wondering where my littlest Princess has been off to.”

Lashes whispered up and down. “Mommy miss me?”

Regina rubbed their noses. “So, so much my little lovely.”

At the giggle she lifted Emma up to her hip and carried her littlest one to the bed. Kneeling up Regina moved to the middle and sat leaning back with Emma laying in the crook of her arm. A few pillows under her arm and the padded headboard behind and they were more than comfortable.

Room warm and early evening Regina was in no rush to get them dressed or move further for that matter. She simply wanted the pleasure of holding and looking at her little one. She watched as a thumb began inching to a wanting mouth. Intercepting that hand with a shake of her head.

“No baby.”

Emma’s whine had her summoning the now very loved paci. Regina held it up to fussing little lips that would not open. She gently rubbed the mouth piece against a pouty lower lip. Patient that Emma would take it when ready, but little one turned a face away as a tummy gurgled. And then Regina knew what was wanted.

Setting the yellow paci aside she summoned something else. Something warm and she was sure would bring a smile to the one she was holding. The nipple of the bottle she rested against Emma’s mouth now was taken readily and her littlest Princess began to suck. A smile forming around the nipple being suckled. An indescribable peace filled that face and Regina began rocking slowly as Emma became filled with milk. Those green eyes never left hers and she brought her lips to a cool forehead to kiss and began humming.

Bliss. This moment was just.

Regina adored how sweet and content Emma was in her arms. How connected she felt to the little heart beating against hers. The sucking slowed as green grew sleepy as her baby often did being held this way. She wished she could freeze this vision. Emma unraveled; so trusting.

Trusting her to know what to do. To say and do with absolute conviction those watchful eyes on hers trusted. That beauty was not lost on Regina and it sat in the back of her throat as she began humming the lullaby she’d created just for the little one in her arms. Emma’s song, the beauty flowed around them.

Bottle nearing the end but not yet, Emma loved the way the milk waved back and forth across her tongue. It tickled. Cheeks pulling the liquid into the back of her throat. Then there wasn’t any more reward for her suckling. Too soon she worked to keep the nipple from leaving her mouth as Mommy eased the emptiness away. It’s leaving caused her to whimper in want of more. Her mouth filled with more then as another nipple rested in the vacated space. This one firmer and her tongue swirled around it before giving a suck. Then two and quicker. Content Emma was to suckle, warm skin under her nose she breathed in the faint scent of apples.

Her hair being brushed back then from her face had Emma’s eyes closing. Rocked they closed as her ears hung onto the humming of her song. Mommy was patting her bottom and humming Emma’s song as she was rocked. Her hand moved up to fist one finger. Rocked she sucked and drifted off and off into sleep. Mommy’s arms held her in sleep as Emma let go.

Regina continued her rhythm as Emma slept. Pulling up the spare quilt over from her side of the bed to drape over them both. Tucking in she rested her head back, chin tilting into her shoulder as she watched her love resting. Wondering then what exactly had brought on this treasure appearing in her arms this evening. She had an inkling and knew there was more to talk about when her big girl returned. Glad the littlest side of Emma was here now and Regina hoped much more so in the future, she thought about how wonderful this feeling was.

The entire sum of need she filled rested in the magic behind Emma’s sleeping eyes. Just one person connected to another. Nothing beat this two way sentiment. More than love spoke with Emma’s need around the fullest part of her breast.

More her heart desired to meet Emma’s need this way. A quiet grip holding her spoke to this need as she kissed the back of a hand. So precious. And Regina knew there was more to explore within this space only they occupied. More they both needed to explore for what it was and could be. She wondered over the possibility and knew she would be doing some extensive reading in the next week or two. If Emma was willing of course. For now Regina was more than content to be present in this moment. Right here with her baby nursing from her in sleep.

Regina’s happiness; Emma was love, sweet need holding her finger.

:::::::::::::::::

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Please let me know your thoughts—feeds my writer soul. If you are wondering what Emma’s kitty looks like stop by my tumblr for a picture of my own new orange kitty cat. http://littleswanlover.tumblr.com/
> 
> More later next week.


	8. Need - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina: Maybe you have Swine Flu.
> 
> Emma: I’m fine ‘gina. [ Sniffling ]
> 
> Regina: Or maybe West Nile Virus.
> 
> Emma: It’s just a head cold.
> 
> Regina: [ Scrolling on the phone ] Oh my god you’re going to die!
> 
> Emma: Will you stop reading Web MD?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – This is an angst chapter toward the end—Feels roller-coaster ahead. Smokedandblossoms’ request for unpredictable regressing and for many of you to see Emma’s littlest side more often. All the next three parts, though more of parts 2-3 will have this.)

:::::::::::::::::

“Emma?”

“Hmmmm.” So sleepy and warm. Emma burrowed deeper into the warmth against her cheek. Apple pie warmth and her nose wiggled. Skin, soft skin and she wanted never to move away from it. On the rim of sleep awake again floating. She was cozy… Back to sleep...

Regina smiled and rocked Emma gently. “Time to wake up my little dreamer.” Stroking a cheek to help rouse the snoozing love in her arms. She began shifting them up into a seated position as Emma let out a through whine for her effort. Her hip caught on something stiff as she moved and Regina reached down to remove the object. Emma’s yellow paci. With a soft chuckle she set it on the nightstand and made a mental note to remember to start attaching it to the paci clip on nights Emma decided to sleep with it.

“Don’t wanna wake up.” Murmuring as her back was rubbed Emma stretched ever so slightly and reached up a hand to fist a gray robe. Her bottom was patted a few times and she moaned in pleasure. Then with another grumble as that hand slowed in rhythm to rest. “Nooo.”

“I know baby, but we slept in a little later than we should have.” Patting again. In no rush immediately by any means this morning, especially after the magic of last night.

Regina had woken Emma for a light dinner after the nap had and then it was right back to bed for both of them. Emma had ultimately fallen asleep at her breast again and today she was more than feeling it. Sore, but in such a way that she wanted to keep feeling it. Thoroughly satisfied in the ache from the mouth that had claimed sanctuary there. She’d be more than aware of sensation all day; every time she moved or reached, reminded and heat flooded her core at the fact. But more than sexual it was about connection; intimacy of nurturing Emma’s heart this way and being reminded of that by this sensation was something she was looking forward to. Regina leaned over and kissed Emma’s brow thinking these thoughts, not ready for the day to begin either.

Being Tuesday morning and Regina had no early meetings. Emma’s shift started a bit later, so she was in no hurry to get off to Town Hall right away. But there was talk to be had between them and a home cooked meal too. Both would be best to begin this day and Regina asked to do just that. “How do bacon and waffles sound for breakfast?”

A lone green eye popped open. Hesitant. “ _Chocolate_ _chip_ waffles?”

Regina nodded. “With _cinnamon_ whipped cream.” That got a nose moving against her chest and she laughed.

“I wanna help.” Stretching with more intensity Emma finally opened both her eyes as she realized arms were trapped in the sleeves of her Unicorn towel. Sitting up with a big yawn her eyes darted to the nightstand where an empty baby bottle was. Remember. Now she remembered the incredible euphoria in closeness. Lips parted, and she looked back at Regina unsure. “I…”

Watching and reaching to cup a cheek Regina reassured. “You were feeling very small last night, my love.” Wondering over the shadow passing that face. “Do you remember?”

“I do. Did I…” Emma blushed swallowing and fell face first into a lap as hands began combing her hair. “Please tell me I didn’t—” Naked she was under the towel, more of a robe and slowly she wiggled feeling for anything damp.

Regina leaned in and kissed tangled curls. “No baby, and even if you had relaxed that much, it is nothing I mind in the least.” Emma was ever sensitive about that first experience in such a tender head space. They had further talked and after trying diapers the one time Emma had decided it was not for the moment. Not off the table, but tabled for the time being.

Turning in relief, Emma stretched out to lie there instead, curled around her wife’s legs as she was petted. Licking her lips, a longing hid there for more of what she had experienced. The taste of Regina’s skin for her tongue to lap. They were close, more than close. Knew each granular transition through the other’s hour glass. Shared many of those passing grains of memories forming the composition of the sands of self within the base.

Regina was her foundation.

And last night their souls sparked a dark star. Lit the tail of a wishful comet they didn’t know they both wanted. Emma didn’t know how to explain what she felt. Just knew she felt it and it was pushing from her mouth to share.

“Last night I felt so close to you.” Emma began as Regina’s nails raked her scalp gently. “Closer. Connected like we were the same person.”

Echoing in sentiment. “Like we were in such a space that only we could belong to.”

“Yeah, just us.” Emma grew heavy eyed under the tender affection gazing down at her. “Nothing and no one but us mattered.” Her thumb moved to trace her bottom lip as it often did when under such a look, but she kept the desire to put it in her mouth at bay by wrapping her hand around Regina’s ring finger instead. That gesture calmed her in an indescribable way. She stroked the curved joints there, liking how Regina flexed a knuckle into her palm. Consumed by experience last night she thought she knew, but needed to be sure. “Was it okay for you?”

By it, Regina sensed Emma meant ‘I’. “More than okay, my love.” Pausing as she gathered her thoughts and knew she couldn’t do the experience justice with words. “You are so beautiful, always so beautiful in how you are. I felt like I was seeing you for the first time. And that moment with you was all that mattered.” She continued feathering fingers through hair as Emma began speaking.

“I’d like to do it again.” Small whisper against a knee. “A lot.” Ready grin, then a little unsure. “I mean if you…” Trailing off as her chin was tilted over and up. Kissed. Emma closed her eyes. She was being kissed oh so gently, a mere brushing of their lips and her lashes fluttered back open, wanting of more. Taste and of more she couldn’t explain.

“I’d like nothing more baby.” Tender again Regina held Emma’s mouth to hers. Wanting to bring the idea to the surface to discuss now, especially if Emma was as serious as she suspected. Never mind her natural inclination toward forethought or in planning ahead. “If we do this frequently enough there are changes we would most likely encounter. The stimulation, enough of it over weeks or even months, will likely result in my body producing milk.” Another kiss just as chaste to a cheek. “And I am more than willing if you are open to the idea.”

Emma blinked a few times processing. “You’d do that?” Hopeful and a bit in wonder of the woman her heart called home. Then she realized. “For me.”

The manner those two words were said had Regina’s hand lifting a chin. “Anything for you.”

“Us?” Emma asked instead, sitting up a bit. “I need this to be more than about me Regina.” Difference there striking in the love coming from amber on her. “I don’t want you to do this for me, but _with_ me. This needs to be about your needs too.” Always Regina put her first and in the current question Emma, for the depth of what this was, what she had felt… She shifted to wider eyes looking down at her as her fingers began playing with the thin gold chain around Regina’s neck. A hand gently folded over hers, stroking in endless circles.

“I promise this is more than about just you.” Regina explained and the way Emma’s hand stilled under hers sudden was not what she had been expecting. “I get just as much out of our experience with age play as you do. This is not any different in depth of meaning.”

“This is different though. _This_ is like really big.” Trying to explain Emma grabbed her breasts for emphasis. “You’d be physically changing the way your body… _works_.” Fumbling for a lack of a better word and she dropped her hands at Regina’s amused grin. Relaxing at the sight, that smile always had such effect.

“Baby. Our bodies are incredibly adaptable. This really big and different thing, as you say, is not uncommon in the least. We will go slow, research, talk—a lot—about each step along the way.” Reassuring. “Together.”

Emma sat up some going back and forth in those eyes for certainty. “Promise me.” And her finger shot up to press on a red sea parting to speak. That sea was always willing to hold her need and Emma was always willing to drown there. But not today. “And not as my wife or as my mommy.” Today she would walk on water. To float; trusting waves to guide her along. A soft caress with her finger tip. “Promise me as Regina.”

Joined, Regina did, the significance of the unsaid between the dip in her lips. She waited for Emma’s full meaning to finish stroking the threads around her heart that wove their life path together. Hugging threads between the tides of emotions and the moon pulling them both as one.

Kissing a finger tip, Regina drew the sands of Emma in. “With you, not for you, Emma.” And the radiance in those sea green waves rising to meet her was more than enough to go with the ebb and flow of their journey. “I promise.”

 

:::::::::::::::::

 

“What a day.” Grumbling Emma yawned as her eyes grew moist with the effort to contain it. Or more like a year it felt like.

Sitting on the bed wrapped in blankets Emma rubbed her temples as she waited for Regina to finish up in the bathroom so they could go to bed. Sleep couldn’t come soon enough after the crazy day she had. Last goblin finally caught after she and David had staked out for hours in the snow checking the traps they’d set. Apprehended and banished the goblin as Regina had taught them to do was a great relief to the small town. Long day out again in the biting cold and she had come home more than cold. Been fighting aches and pains all week. Taken to her regiment of ibuprofen when it was more than she could manage on her own, but it wasn’t helping this time.

Emma closed her eyes and rested her head against her knees. She could feel her heartbeat in her head. A jackhammer between her eyes too. Suspecting the beginnings of a cold the last few days she sighed. Then breathed a bit easier and deeper as the bed dipped and two hands began massaging her shoulders. Neck given equal attention for a few minutes she moaned.

“Oooh that’s…”

“Amazing?” Regina chuckled, leaning in and kissing a flushed cheek. Then she paused and took up Emma’s chin to get a good look at that pale face. “Are you feeling alright baby? You’re a bit warm.” Bringing her lips to a forehead and resting there feeling for a fever.

“I’m just tired and want to go to bed.” Small plea that did nothing to satisfy the woman hovering over her. “Really I’m okay and I’ll be even better when I’m curled up next to you.”

Not buying it, Regina shook her head. “Nice try at diverting, but I am well versed in _‘Emma’_ talk.”

A snort complete with a cough. “You were reading WebMD in the bathroom again weren’t you?”

Regina flicked her wrist, sending her I-phone from her pocket to the nightstand and pulled back after another kiss. “I’ve been worried about you.” Stating instead what she was thinking. Searching green. “You didn’t eat much at dinner either.” And that had been the case the last few days. She had made homemade chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, a sure win with her girl, but it had only been picked over.

“Wasn’t hungry.” A fist rubbed one eye as a pink mouth stretched into a yawn.

But Emma had eaten just enough to line a stomach and so Regina summoned two small blue tablets in her palm. Green eyed her in wonder and she held them out. “Advil PM. It will help you sleep and the headache you have.”

“Do not have a headache.” Emma grumbled, secretly loving how well Regina saw through her and took the pills. “More of a little ache.” Eyes growing glassy as she began shifting into little space under those eyes.

“A little headache then.” Regina agreed and joined Emma under the covers, pulling her girl up close to her chest. As Emma snuggled in she inhaled deeply the warm scent of cinnamon she adored.

“Hold Emma?” A sniffle as she began to settle down.

Regina pulled Emma closer, murmuring her love into the shell of an ear. “Mommy has you.”

Then smaller still. “Mmmm?”

Single sound for what was wanted had Queen kissing that ear. Regina thought about it for a moment. If Emma was getting sick, milk would only aggravate a throat and nose. “Maybe tomorrow baby. Let’s see how you feel then.” As she suspected Emma kicked out legs in protest and whined into her neck. She gently reached down a hand to pat a bottom soothingly. “Now none of that baby. It’s bedtime.” Emma stilled quick enough under her hand and she kept up the motion as she began humming.

She had more than a suspicion that Emma was not feeling well, but knew how hard being so was on her wife and had expected a shift upon her inquiry into the safe place of little space. Bad memories of being ill as an actual child with no one to care for Emma made it tough to be vulnerable as an adult in sickness. Regina understood where the pretending nothing was wrong act was coming from with her wife, now little one and she simply went with what Emma needed from her this moment.

Moving her hand Regina began to rub the length of a back and finding skin with her fingertips under a night shirt. Tracing a curved spine she gently stroked as breathing began to even out. Emma’s face right up between her breasts, she felt the hot breath there. Then nuzzling as Emma hands began to work the bottom of her top up. A cheek met her bare skin and just rested there.

“Mommy?” Such a tiny question and the answer fit perfectly in her mouth. Nipple in place Emma began to suck and warm as she was she closed her eyes.

“Such a good girl.” Another kiss to curls and Regina closed her eyes as Emma moved to grip her finger. “Just rest Princess.” And together they both succumbed to sleep.

Hours later Emma stirred with a shiver. She smacked her lips automatically, nipple long gone from her mouth she searched for it briefly. Not finding it, one eye cracked to the darkness. Dark except for the soft glow of the nightlight coming from her side of the room next to her nightstand. She blinked as her surroundings and adult headspace registered, eyes blurring the red numbers of her digital clock.

Red. 1:12 in the morning glared back.

A fist rubbed her eyes and then the side of her head. Pounding her head was pounding. Mind numb with fog and stirring she felt the arm around her waist move with her. Regina’s hand on her hip never leaving, even in sleep. Slowly Emma leaned over and eased open her nightstand drawer, rummaging for something, anything to take the ache away so she could go back to the numbness sleep promised.

Fingers closed around a bottle and she yanked it out, popping the top. Swallowing some of whatever dry she tossed the bottle back and shut the drawer. The noise caused Regina to stir and Emma sank back down to snuggle into the warmth waiting for her as the fuzz of sleep blurred with the ache between her brows. Her lips tensed and as if by magic, and maybe it was, her paci was suddenly there and there she sucked feverishly as she drifted back to sleep.

4:33 in the morning.

And Emma was snapped back away. Pounding less, but this time her stomach was cramping. Mouth barren and dry, she smacked her lips again and sipped a little water by the bed. Water sloshing over the rim from the unsteady grasp of a hand. ‘ _How did that get there?’_ She wondered. Blurry eyed she reached in the drawer for something. Her head felt numb and she stared at a bottle she couldn’t read. ‘ _Did I take any yet?’_ Unsure she poured some into her hand. It looked like one, but felt like three when she swallowed. Pills went down like sand and she sipped more water after it. Laying back Emma returned back to the comfort of dark hair.

Bright.

_‘Too damn bright.’_ Emma pulled the covers over her head and groaned into her pillow. Burrowing deeper she heard her wife’s alarm go off and the bed shift as Regina got up. Her own not set for another hour today she tried to go back to sleep. She swallowed and it felt like a cat had scratched the inside of her throat. A cat then began walking up the length of her legs over the blanket and as crummy as Emma was feeling she smiled a little as it settled in the curve behind her knees and began purring. Vibration calming. The rule of the cat sleeping with them at night Regina held her too, but early morning cuddles once their door was open was free for kitty to come in and snuggle.

They had brought him home from the vet earlier this week. Purchases made in secret and brought inside with many trips from the bug before having the talk about keeping the new addition to their family had been discovered by a less than amused Regina in her yellow room. Bags of food, cat toys, bowls, litter and treats filled a corner she had tried to explain away as her tendency to be over enthusiastic in advance. And in a corner she had found her nose for the act. But understanding her wife had been after the fact.

Always understanding and Emma coughed sandpaper, her mouth felt like and she cracked her eyes open, dry and itchy. Thick too with sleep they were and she silently cursed. Sick. She was sick. Emma didn’t do sick and refused to be. Then she heard Regina speaking. Saying something her clogged ears struggled to hear. Finally she pulled down the covers just enough to show her eyes.

Regina fastened a gold earring as she watched Emma emerge from a nest of blankets. “Love? Your alarm went off a few minutes ago.” She had turned it off and had been trying to coax Emma out since. Cat had jumped up to help and was usually enough to get those feet up and moving lately.

“Mmhhmm up ‘gina.” Sitting up even to prove it. Her body hurt. So did breathing. A long blink and she rubbed her face briskly, trying to dislodge the stiffness there. Cheeks felt fat and she poked them with her fingertips. Come to think of it her ankles and feet did too.

Straightening the cuffs of her blazer Regina glanced at the time and rounded the bed to be closer to Emma, once a month Saturday morning council meeting looming she needed to get going. A kiss to mussed blonde curls and lingering there for a long minute. “Are you feeling alright?” A cough had her hand reaching automatically for a glass of water she had put there last night.

Emma reached to take the cup and a long sip to force the scratchiness from her tone as she gave a tight smile. She took the cat in her lap to pet after handing back the glass. “You’re gonna be late Regina.”

Something off Regina hesitated. “Are you sure you are...”

“Love you.” Avoiding the question hiding between them entirely, Emma scratched Garfield behind the ears as purring only intensified. Named after her favorite comic strip as a kid and this cat loved lasagna too, much to Regina’s dislike when he had stolen a bite from a cooling pan on the kitchen counter a few days ago. “I’ll call you at the council lunch break.” Again forcing cheer as those knowing eyes watched her closely.

“I love you too… Promise me you’ll take it easy.”

That was easy to do. “Promise.”

“And drink plenty of fluids.” Waving a hand and a box of tissues and glass of OJ appeared on the nightstand.

Emma sniffled and saluted. “Aye aye captain.”

A brow rose. “I can cancel—“

“No.”

“Emma.”

Groaning and flopping back on the pillows. “ _Regina_. I’m fine. Or will be.” Then sitting up much slower than she had gone down under that unsure eye. Fine she was fine. “Go. I’ll be right here when you get home and you can fuss then. I’m fine.”

Those eyes said otherwise. Not wanting a fight Regina conceded against her better judgment. Emma stubborn and not feeling well she didn’t want to push. Giving one more kiss before turning to go. “I hope you and your Dad and Neal have fun today, but I expect you to not over do it. I’ll be home by 3:00.” A lingering look over shoulder as she reluctantly left. Fingers reached into her pocket for a phone as she went downstairs. She’d text David to keep a close eye on Emma today. That would ease her mind just enough until she could come home and help ease Emma into a mindset to be cared for.

Emma waited until she could hear the front door close and crashed back on the bed. _‘Ugh.’_ She had forgotten about the Star-Wars movie marathon her Dad was bringing Neal over for at 10:00. Canceling would only mean she was indeed sick and she wasn’t. So she was not going to cancel. Just after nine now she had forty five minutes to lose the crappy feeling overeating the lining in her stomach, throat, head and every where she could feel anything. Sitting up she rummaged in the nightstand drawer, fingers closed around a bottle. She shook it. Empty.

Sighing. Walk across the room too daunting so she tried to focus between the pains of temples, and after three tries managed to summon the Ibuprofen bottle from her work bag on the dresser. Cap popped she took some and tossed it back in her drawer. Eyes closing. Tired. Emma was so tired and now the edges of the room were beginning to spin against her eyelids. Dizzy and her mouth watered. Nauseous.

Maybe she’d just rest a little….

 

:::::::::::::::::::

 

David knocked again for the third time in five minutes, adjusting the movies in his hand as his son chatted at him about one of the plots they were going to watch soon. He’d been looking forward to this day with his daughter. It had come about after a joke Emma made at the station on Monday about something called a Vader and a Jedi. His blank expression had gotten him and Neal invited to a marathon of learning this morning on their day off.

“Dad why isn’t she answering?” Neal asked, squinting up against the bright winter sun reflecting off snow.

“I don’t know buddy. Here hold these.” Handing the DVDs he’d rented over and reaching high up over the door frame for the spare key he knew was hiding there. Fingers closed around it and he keyed them into the mansion before putting it back.

Neal darted right into the living room, knowing the house well and began setting up for their movie fest.

David grinned at his son’s excitement and called out. “Emma? We’re here.”

He tentatively moved about the downstairs looking for his daughter. Not seeing anyone, he scratched the back of his head. Regina had texted him that Emma was feeling under the weather and to keep an extra eye out during their time together. Wondering if she was upstairs resting he went that way.

Pausing on the midway landing to call out again. “Emma, are you up here?”

Nothing and he looked over the banister through the big window. Yellow bug parked in the driveway, he double checked. She should be home. Moving again, he continued upstairs, calling as he went. Hearing a meow he paused again and then remembered Emma mentioning they had gotten a cat. Near what he knew to be the master bedroom, door was cracked. He knocked and no response, David eased open the door. A cat sat in the middle of the big bed meowing as he entered. Seeing a tuft of blonde hair poking out under a blanket he approached the far side of the bed from the door. The cat arched a back and pawed at the figure resting there.

Kneading relentlessly.

“Emma. Are you okay?” Soft, he laid his hand on the crown of a head and stroked curls. Then he reached to pull the blanket down a bit to see his daughter’s face. Hand to cheek. Warm. Emma was too warm. He tapped a shoulder. “ _Emma_.” More tapping. “Emma wake up.” Body moved under his hand, but not of its own accord. A head lulled to the side. Shaking it and louder now. “Emma!”

His fingers pressed into a neck, finding a rapid pulse. Too fast too fast too fast it—beat against his fingers. And finally he registered the small pool of foam and wet on a pillow trailing to the corner of a mouth. Hand shot to pocket, yanking out a phone. Scooping up his daughter into his arm, he made a beeline for the door as his thumb jabbed the emergency call button on his phone, tucking it in between his neck and shoulder.

Yelling for his son David hurried downstairs with Emma cradled against his chest. Too. Slow. He felt time moving. Blonde head rolled back. He shifted his shoulder to bring Emma back forward as the emergency operator answered. Jumbled he spilled what he knew.

Unconscious, vomit, breathing yes, heart rate accelerated and non responsive. His daughter. “Emma. _Emma._ Wake up!”

He hurried out the front door with Neal on his heels toward the truck. Door opened by his son and he settled Emma in best he could to lay in the back seat. Running to the driver’s side his hands shook to get the key into the ignition. Slip, slip, slipping damn key! In, finally and he turned it to start. Start to drive to the hospital faster than any ambulance could come. Activating the police lights on his truck got them through all red lights and traffic.

Pulling into the emergency room port two minutes later, they were met with a team of nurses and Doctor Whale began giving orders. Emma pulled from the truck and lay on white sheets on a stretcher. White like that face was under an oxygen mask pumping. Flushed cheeks inflated with air, or seemed too. His phone rang and he ignored it as an IV was placed at the base of a wrist and the stretcher began moving as he moved with it. Paused the stretcher did at the opening of a set of double doors where he was told he could not follow through. Neal hugged his waist as David stood in the gaping frame his little girl was about to be sucked through. His son’s cheeks dripped and he lifted Neal up to hold. Phone rang again, more insistent in the buzz of organized chaos and he blinked reaching. Bringing the cell this ear.

_“Hi David? How is Emma doing?”_

Regina’s voice rang numb in his ear. His mouth moved, but nothing came out.

_“David… What’s wrong?”_

Rang again in his ear and he could not get his mouth to work. Then the voice speaking was not coming through the phone, but was here right in front of him and amber eyes pleaded with him to speak.

“Emma?” Regina begged him, purple smoke clearing and she finally registered where she had transported too. Whipping around when she was getting no answers her heart stopped—stopped and caught the tail end of blonde curls on a pillow flanked by white coats. Then the last glimpse of her baby girl disappeared through the swinging doors.

::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Illness revealed next chapter and aftermath. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading.


	9. Need - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina: [Grinning at Emma]
> 
> Emma: Don’t wook at me wike that.
> 
> Regina: [ Biting a lip to keep from laughing ] Like what my love?
> 
> Emma: Wike I’m somehow cute not feelin’ good with snot wunning down by nose. [ Sniffling ]
> 
> Regina: Okay I won’t. [ Still grinning and wiping Emma’s pink nose with a tissue ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N –Fluff ahead to make up for cliffhanger, also in part 3. Enjoy! I am not a doctor, but this did happen to a loved one of mine and what I remember of the situation and doctor talk, I included in Whale's dialogue. 
> 
> Also, lostcygent-swanprincess requested a little something in this. :-)

::::::::::::::::::

Regina stood at the nurse’s station in Storybrooke Medical and stared at the clipboard. Form after form blurring under her moving hands. She wasn’t sure if it was from her tears hitting the ink or if something else was wrong with her eyes. She wiped at them again and scribbled her signature on what she hoped was the last line. A warm hand found her shoulder and she leaned into it unconsciously.

“I’ll take those Regina.” Gently David took the papers from a tight hand. Then the pen. Steering his daughter in law to a chair in the waiting area where he had managed to distract Neal with a magazine. “Sit. I’ll give them to the nurse and be right back.”

Regina did sit and all too numbly. Her hands beginning to shake with nothing to do. She crossed her arms to still them and took a deep breath. Then another. When she left their home that morning, Emma was sleepy and seemingly with a small cold and now her baby was unconscious in the emergency room a world away from where she sat. Nothing she could do but wait and hope. Regina dropped her head in hands, trying to focus on her breath as the noise of the hospital went by and by.

An hour ago they had taken Emma through the white doors. Whale had come back out a little later after she’d gotten all the information about what happened she could out of David. The Doctor asked both of them what they knew. _How long has Emma been feeling sick? What has she eaten, drank, consumed in the last 24 hours?_ Regina rattled off the list, including the two Advil PM tablets she had coaxed Emma into taking before bed last night. David confirmed Emma had not eaten lunch yesterday and Regina had shaken her head over the fact. Whale left them then with a mountain of paperwork. Regina had been almost glad for it. Something to do. Some way to help while her baby girl was tended to.

Then someone was suddenly sitting next to her as these thoughts cleared and it wasn’t David. Regina looked up and straightened up when she saw Whale’s face again. “Emma?”

“She’s asleep, but resting comfortably.”

Regina closed her eyes. “How bad is it?”

“We ran a few blood tests and it appears she consumed a large amount of diphenhydramine citrate and Ibuprofen in a short period. The diphenhydramine is what is making her sleep so deeply, and the combination of both is the reason for her elevated heart rate and the vomiting David mentioned.” Whale paused seeing the look of horror on the Queen’s face.

“But I only gave her two capsules.” Regina’s hand covered her mouth and she let out a slow breath. _‘My fault my fault my fault.’_

“Two wouldn’t have done this.” The doctor shook his head as brown eyes bore into him in question. “Emma must have taken more than that at some point last night and I suspect over a longer course of time. A high build up in her system shut down her kidneys briefly. There is swelling in her ankles, some fluid retention. You also mentioned she hadn’t had much of an appetite lately, headaches, and cold like indicators which are common symptoms of build up or over use.” Whale confirmed and continued. “I’d like to do a kidney scan to make sure there is not damage. We also need to go in with a scope and make sure there is no intestinal bleeding there or in the stomach.”

Regina’s voice cracked in the middle. “And if there is?”

“We will cross that bridge if we come to it.” Whale emphasized.

Dark hair covered her face as Regina looked down to her hands running slow circles on her slacks. Frowning she clasp them together. “How can an over the counter medication do this? I don’t understand.” She didn’t, but she did partly—too much of a good thing was never good.

“Something like this is not uncommon. People gets aches and pains and take medicine. Sometimes too much and symptoms like the common cold come on and mask a much deeper issue. It’s our body’s way of saying something is not right.” Whale shifted up to his feet. “Do you know if she has had any trouble urinating?”

Looking up finally Regina shook her head. “I don’t think so, why?”

“Sometimes with fluid retention there can be blockage and backup into the kidneys that can also cause this, but if she is eliminating regularly that is a good sign.” Whale said and fiddled with the stethoscope around his neck. “She came in dehydrated and will need as much fluid as she can get in the next several days and you will need to keep an eye on how much she is retaining versus eliminating. I’ll go over all that with you later. It’s a precaution at best to make sure her kidneys are working properly and the excess build up is filtered out. Depending on the test results I want to run, she could go home sooner rather than later, if you are willing to—”

“I’m willing.” That was not in question. The sooner her girl was home with her and away from the coldness of the hospital the better—barring Emma was not in any harm’s way with a more critical issue. Emma hated hospitals or anything to do with doctors. Regina could only imagine the anxiety and fear Emma would feel upon waking here and she wanted to be there right when those eyes opened. “When may I see her?”

“Soon. Let me get a few things started.” The Queen’s pallor did not go unnoticed by him. “Are you alright if I keep going?”

Regina nodded, trying to take in everything he was telling her.

“We gave her some medication to bring down her blood pressure and that seems to be working. I will go run those tests and the MRI. Then I’ll come back and let you know an update.” His hand gave a shoulder a squeeze and left.

Regina stared at emptiness in his wake, but it was not so entirely. David stepped closer having over heard the entire thing. Snow too had joined him in the time between Whale and the papers being submitted. He nodded to his wife and then to Neal, Knowing Regina needed a minute. Snow readily took the hint and with a soft look of understanding to the Queen took Neal to go the toy area in the corner. David took up the vacated seat next to Regina. He offered over a cup of coffee black as the eyes now on him and just as full.

“Thank you David.” Regina sipped the bitter brew and rested her head back against the wall watching Snow play with Neal. “Have you seen Emma taking medication at work or complaining of a headache?”

“Some days, but you know how Emma is.” David shrugged. “She’s not one to let anyone know she’s hurting or not feeling well.”

“No. She’s not.” Regina agreed, taking another sip and then stirring circles in her drink with two thin red straws. “However, that is going to change.”

They continued talking about what they had observed in Emma the last few weeks and Regina only further confirmed her choice to move forward with a discussion and some changes between her and Emma so that something like this never happened again. Whale returned a few hours later and reported no bleeding or permanent damage to Emma’s kidneys.

“She’s lucky.” Whale confirmed. “I’d like to keep her overnight for observation, and if nothing pops up in the night and her levels are within range she can go home in the morning and needs to stay home for the next several days to rest. At best a week and I want to see her for a follow up before she returns to work. I’ll have a list of dos and don’ts for you before check out in the morning Regina.”

“Thank you Dr. Whale.” Regina stood and shook his hand. “May I see her?”

“You can certainly. She’s awake and asking for you. We’ll have a cot set up later too if you want—”

“I am not leaving her side tonight.” Looking back at David, Regina gestured to the doorway. “Shall we?”

“You go Regina.” Soft David shook his head. “You both need a moment together first.”

Grateful Regina went ahead, following Whale through the white double doors and down a long corridor. After a few twists and turns they came to a private room, door open to the hallway and Regina paused to look through it. Neat, but cold room filled with beeping machines and the sterile smell she detested. On the big bed in the middle of the room Emma lay.

Pale arm hooked up to an IV with wires going up a loose hospital gown sleeve connected a heart to a monitor. Green spikes rose and fell on a screen with each breath. Underneath more lines were bobbing up and down reading other vitals, Regina was not sure what. Eyes trailed the wires over to a pinched pale face. Emma’s lips were tight under a furrowed brow knotted in such a way that if loosened would have that face falling completely apart. Limp blonde curls in a tangled knot rested on a pillow, body covered in layers of blankets tucked right up to a chin.

Yellow socks peaked out from the end of the covers and those toes curled once. A fist moved up under the blankets to cover a mouth as Emma’s thumb edged a bottom lip and fought—fought not to enter. Tiny her baby looked.

So small swallowed up by the weight of the room.

Regina stepped into the room then and the moment her heel hit tile green eyes popped open in recognition. Searching and finding hers and then they flooded. Wobbly a chin went as Emma stirred, reaching for her. As Regina reached the side of the bed, she leaned over and gently took Emma up into her arms, ever mindful of the new additions of wires and tubing keeping her from lifting her baby up entirely. Then the sniffles opened flood gates and Emma began crying. Small gasps at first that quickly turned into great big noise ones. Pale fingers twisted into the collar of her coat, pulling her in closer as Regina pulled Emma closer back.

“I’m right here baby girl.” Soothing, her voice was a husky balm to Emma’s upset. “You’re alright. Everything is going to be alright.”

Emma closed her eyes, taking the deepest breath she could as she imprinted Regina’s scent. Her eyes blurred and became hooded. Messed up. She had really messed up this time. Need. She needed and a small whimper escaped. Then smaller and easier into dark hair. “ _Mommy_?”

“Yes, baby.” Turning her head Regina held Emma’s damp cheek to her lips kissing. Tasting the sweet salt of need falling into the corner of her mouth where they met. “Mommy’s here.”

 

::::::::::::::::::

 

Emma stared at the filled tray in front of her. Nose wrinkled and the throat clearing beside her made it do so again. Peeking left under her lashes she felt eyes on her waiting. Then her eyes went back to the tray with a sigh. Bland. Jello and not the fun J-E-L-L-O kind on TV commercials that made her smile. Some crackers and mashed potatoes. Pudding too, and even a small bowl of apple sauce. The last two looked okay, but okay was not what she wanted.

Easy on her stomach they said. _Have just a little_ the nurse in white said. Emma huffed and crossed her arms, wincing at the tube poking into her wrist. She wanted to yank it out. Storm out of this bed and this yucky room too. Away from poking hands, wires, beeping and people in white coats. Save from the black coat sitting next to her. That one could stay and would stay Emma knew, no matter what. Her tummy eased at that thought, but even so, she pushed the tray away.

Emma sighed again when it was pushed right back by the nurse and that black coat came to sit closer along with a hand she well knew to be unrelenting to her knee. It rested there and squeezed once as the nurse finished setting the rest of the meal down, some soup and a cup of juice were added to the table stand on wheels next to her bed.

“I don’t want it.” Emma said and looked away from the food to her hands.

Her hands fisted the itchy dull fabric of a weird shirt not hers. It tied at the waist but not all the way and buttoned on the shoulders. It was an ugly kind of weird and a boring blue. She wanted her bright cartoon shirts, her PJS and fuzzy socks. Not the thin yellow ones with white rubber nubs on the soles so she wouldn’t slip. They kept coming off under the covers and got lost in the sheets. Those itched too. Not like the soft ones that were on her bed at home. Home she wanted and Uni. Emma pouted. She wanted her room, her bed, her kitty cat, and—

“You need to eat.” Nurse confirmed, recording something on a clipboard.

Emma scowled and was about to argue with the cranky lady standing over her when another voice spoke for her.

“She will, if you’ll just leave us be.” Regina said pointedly and nodded toward the door.

Emma never took direction well from others, especially in this upset state her girl seemed to be in. The nurse did leave then, closing the door. Regina stood from her chair and came around the bed to be closer to Emma and the tray of food that her girl was once again trying to move away from. She caught the tray table and slid it right back into place and Emma’s whine of protest was music to her ears. That meant her girl had to be feeling a little better at least.

Glad of the fact, Regina left the whine uncorrected. Unfolding the thick white napkin, she gently tucked it into Emma’s lap, adding another into the collar of the hospital gown to cover the wires from the heart monitor. Regina picked up a spoon and took a little bit of the potatoes on the tip and held it up to a closed pink mouth with mere expectation. Emma turned a face away and Regina simply caught that chin, gently turned it back around and waited.

“Don’t want any.” Small grumble.

“I hear you baby and I am not asking.” Gently firm Regina brought the spoon closer. “Open.” And Emma did.

The tiny bite fell dry and thick on her tongue. Emma rolled it around in her mouth and reached for her napkin to spit it out. They tasted nothing like the buttery fluffy ones she was used to at home.

“Don’t even think about it sweetie.” Chiding with a smile Regina spooned a bit of pudding next to try with her picky one. “You need the calories. Try this.”

Emma swallowed that first bite and eyed the chocolate pudding with a more willing go. Opening, it was gently placed in her mouth and she swallowed. Easier and liking the taste, she settled back against the pillows and opened again with only a little coaxing.

“Good girl.” Praise brought light to heavy green eyes and Regina took a bigger spoonful to a pink mouth. Catching the corner for a bit of chocolate the spoon left behind. She went to the apple sauce once the pudding was gone and continued to feed her girl. After a few bites there Emma showed signs of slowing. Setting the spoon down, Regina reached for the cup of juice, handing it to Emma after conjuring a straw for it. “Both hands baby.”

Emma took the plastic cup as directed and sipped slowly as hair was smoothed off her forehead and tucked behind her ear. Then the cup was gone and the spoon was back resting at her lips. And before she could protest purple sparkles came and went. Then something soft and familiar was in her hands. Uni grinned up at her from a lap, his rainbow mane tucked tight into her hands already. He told her to eat so she could get better and they could play again. So Emma did. Spoon after spoon Mommy fed her and Emma ate until everything was gone.

Full and sleepy Emma laid her head back against the pillow again as Mommy wiped her mouth and the tray went away. Eyes closed and the room seemed to darken. Emma didn’t like the dark so she popped one eye open, but it was not quite as dark as she imagined and Mommy was close by. Just there watching her. Smiling too and holding her hand. Safe, she drifted off.

It was then after she was sure Emma was asleep that Regina stepped out of the room to make a few calls. One of them and the first to Henry. Assuring him Emma was going to be alright and encouraging him to remain focused on his studies. Midterms here already he needed to be able to concentrate. She sent a picture of Emma sleeping to ease his mind with a promise to call again in the morning with an update. Then she placed a call to her secretary to shift her schedule for the rest of the week. Calls done, Regina returned to the room and watched as the nurse came to clear the dishes away, beginning to ask questions about Emma’s care as her girl slept.

All through the night Emma slept fitful, and Regina did not fare much better on the cot that was more than a little uncomfortable, despite the extra blankets and pillows the Charmings had left with her after seeing Emma. Ever helpful, David and Snow had gone by the mansion to feed the cat, taking a picture of the fur ball for Emma to see too. Near one in the morning after the nurse had come and checked vitals Regina heard Emma stirring too much in bed. Throwing off the covers she sat up and hurried up when she saw Emma trying to get out of the high bed by climbing over the guard rail. One leg was hovering over a rail as a yellow socked foot searched for the ground.

“Emma?”

“I’m fine.” Voice on the edge of shaking and rubbing a sleepy eye, Emma tried to explain. “I just have to use the bathroom.” Foot found the floor or so she thought as she put weight on it. She nearly tripped over the wheel of the hospital bed, but Regina’s hands were quick to catch her about the waist.

“Easy baby. Let me help you.” Making sure Emma was steady before reaching down to lover the guard rail. She unhooked the heart monitor cord the way the nurse had shown her earlier and then moved the IV tube around the top of the bed and up high to hook on the metal stand so Emma could walk. One hand around the pole with IV drip and the other under her girl’s forearm as a balance Regina led the way.

Emma calmed under that touch and direction. Adult mind was on anxiety over drive. Back and forth between adult and little she had been since waking up in the hospital trapped on a bed and dependent on doctors and nurses. Too dependent in her most intimate needs and in this anxiety Emma unconsciously began shifting permanently to where it was safe to be vulnerable. Safe and sound she knew she could be in this space taking over with the one person she trusted right at her side. More unsteady and suddenly biting her lip. Emma’s fist went to her eye and she leaned heavily into Regina as she was led to the bathroom door.

Seeing the change, Regina went with it, slowing her pace and taking a better hold of Emma’s arm. “Almost there, baby.” Into the bathroom, she closed the door and moved Emma over to the toilet. IV stand tucked into the corner, she tucked Emma right into her chest as a support as one hand gently worked a pair of panties down. Gown drawn out of the way she managed to get Emma perched for their purpose of being there. Then Regina stepped back once she was sure Emma was steady, taking a moment to really observe her girl carefully.

Emma sat with shoulders hunched, hugging herself. Feet shuffling back and forth in those horrid hospital issued socks on checkered tile. Long blonde hair in a fuzzy loose braid Regina had done up before bed to keep it out of the way draped over one shoulder. Emma rubbed an eye again and a bottom lip stuck out adorably when little one realized she was watching. Regina smiled softly and then busied herself sorting out the toiletries along the sink counter that didn’t need sorting as she waited for Emma to finish.

“Done Mommy.” Such a tiny voice called out a minute later.

Regina returned and helped Emma clean up when it was clear the dexterity was more than gone from those shaky hands. Standing her girl up, she adjusted clothing and took Emma to the sink with the IV pole right along with them. Standing behind her love she ran warm water. Guiding Emma’s hands under the faucet and adding soap, she washed their hands. Smiling when she heard Emma faintly humming the tune to _happy birthday_ she had taught her little one was the right amount of time hands and soap needed to be under water getting clean. A gentle Kiss to a cheek for effort brought back the smile Regina adored. A soft towel came next, drying each finger carefully.

Wrapping an arm around a waist Regina led Emma back to bed. Arranging the wires and tube as they had been before; tucking Emma in with Uni and a kiss. Guard rail up and Emma secure she went back to her cot, pulling it closer to the hospital bed right up alongside Emma, but out of the way of where the nurses did their checks. Blanket over her and head in a pillow, Regina watched Emma sleep. Taking in each breath rising and falling as the little gifts they were. Then she reached her hand over and through one of the slots in the rail. Her hand rested on a wrist. Emma’s wrist rolled and took up one of her fingers to hold. A strong grip that would not let go.

Morning came not soon enough for either of them and with it a final check over from Whale after breakfast, which had been its own battle. But with patient coaxing in her firm but gentle manner, needed calories made it into Emma’s stomach.

After, Regina stood close and watchful as Whale began explaining what the next week needed to hold for a full recovery. Emma remained quiet as he tried to engage her in after care instructions. Green eyes glassed over after the first few sentences and suddenly went very far away, turning into her side.

Emma hid away behind the soft folds of a black sweater. Rubbing her face there she wanted nothing more than to go home. Away from the man in the white coat that poked and talked too much. It was all too much the last twenty four hours and Emma took a shaky breath, letting it out when Regina’s hand cradled the back of her head. She liked how the fingers nested there in comfort.

With Emma in such a state, Regina took over, asking the necessary questions and taking mental notes as Whale gave detailed instructions for care. As he went on Regina began stroking curls and looked down at Emma. Girl gone those green eyes were full and unblinking. Fist over a pink mouth too signaled just how deep Emma had traveled inside that head. She was not sure exactly how much her girl was hearing or processing and by Emma’s current state it was probably better that way.

Regina took the list of instructions and folded it up to put in her pocket. Moving her hand to take the clipboard to sign the release papers only brought a grunt from the one behind her at the loss of contact. She signed quickly and returned to rest her hand on top of Emma’s head as Whale left. A hand found hers and drew it down to a heart and Emma’s fist was wrapped around her finger.

Getting Emma out of the hospital and into the car was much easier than Regina thought. Girl was content to ride in the wheelchair hospital provided after she had helped to get Emma dressed in loose pants and a sweatshirt the Charmings had bought in the gift shop. Emma had whined about the clothes, but a promise of a warm bath with bubbles and PJs once they were home was enough to get compliance. Once in the car they were on their way and home came into view soon enough. Parking the car, Regina unbuckled Emma seatbelt and went to the passenger side of the car to coax little one to follow her into the house.

The moment the door closed and they were tucked safely into their own little world, Emma melted. Her arms found a neck and grabby hands a silk blouse to hold onto as soon as Regina was out of the black coat. “Emma home.”

“Yes, baby. Emma is home right where she belongs.” Regina confirmed and lifted Emma up into her arms. Loving the way those thighs tightened around her waist.

She carried Emma upstairs and down the hall to their room. Cat followed her heels and right into the en suite with them. It perched on the stool by the door and purred, watching as she set Emma down on the bathmat. Keeping one hand under an arm to steady, Regina turned on tap. Adjusting the temp to just warm she added a cap full of bubbles. Baby girl clapped hands watching as the tub fill and Regina tapped a nose playfully getting more clapping for her effort.

Carefully she helped Emma into the tub to sit and used her hands to scoop water over arms and a back. More careful to avoid irritating the IV port site and the still sticky spots on a pale chest where the monitor tabs had stuck. As her baby relaxed, so did Regina and she began humming as she wet a cloth. Gently she washed Emma up. Focusing more on the slow meaningful touch than actual washing. Girl needed connection more than cleaning and when the water began to cool, Regina pulled the plug.

“PJs now?”

“Soon. We need to get you all warm and dry first my love.”

Emma grinned as she was helped out and her unicorn towel was wrapped around her shoulders. Garfield jumped down and began to circle her feet. His fur tickled, even against her damp legs and she laughed sweetly. Then asking. “Yellow uzzie?”

“You want your yellow fuzzy socks?” Regina asked as she patted Emma dry. Then taking a hand, she began to lead little one out of the bathroom.

“Prin’ss uzzie?” Trying again, Emma pulled back on a hand as Mommy turned and looked down at her. “Please?”

Thinking for a moment, Regina finally understood. “You want your yellow princess onesie.” Not a question any longer and that got little feet moving along side hers again right along with the cat too.

Getting the PJs from the dresser and the favored pair of unicorn panties Regina sat on the edge of the bed holding out the colorful cotton. One foot in and then two she slid panties up pale legs that stood between her knees. Onesie next and she zipped up the middle after tickling a tummy. That giggle as small and full as it was made Regina’s heart float. Then wings sprouted as Emma reached up again to be held. Eyeing the clock it was nearly time for medicine and something else for a tummy. She had managed to get a full plate of eggs and toast into her girl at the hospital, but wanted Emma to have some more fluids before sleep took over as she suspected it would once medicine was in and working.

Regina carried Emma back to their room, after grabbing Uni and the every present baby blanket little one loved to snuggle with. A wrist flick changed the bedding from yesterday to fresh white sheets and clean creamy duvet. She sat Emma on the bed with the two comfort items. “Mommy will be right back baby.” Smiling when the cat jumped up on the bed and lay down next to Emma who had flopped backwards and began to play with kicking feet. Little orange boy was quickly worming his way into her good graces with how he seemed to sense exactly when Emma needed extra comfort.

Going into their bathroom for a few things Regina returned to sit on the bed next to Emma. Little one immediately sat up and balked at one item in her hand. Then Emma’s hands went to cover a pink mouth and blonde curls shook when she held up a thermometer. “We need to check your temperature every four hours baby for the next few days.” Whale had explained a rise in body temperature or heart rate could signal a relapse or that the medication helping Emma heal was not working. Blood pressure cuff from their first aid kit also on the bed. Another check they would need to do, but Emma was having none of it.

A small frustrated grunt echoed between them.

“Emma.” Regina tried coaxing softly, lifting under arms and drawing little one into her lap to sit. “Do you want to stay feeling well?” A nod into her neck. “Then we need to check baby.” Sighing when Emma’s hands remained in place. Getting an idea, she waved her hand, transforming the oral thermometer into one of the skin reader ones she had been meaning to get. Holding it up for Emma to see. “This goes across your forehead and will beep once, okay?” Explaining so little one would know what to expect.

A sleepy nod of acquisition.

Running it across skin, it beeped and read out 99.2. Fever down from what it had been last night in the hospital. Regina set it aside. Writing a quick note with a pen on the pad of paper she had brought with her. Recording Emma’s vitals to make sure any patterns that developed could be told to the doctor for Emma’s follow up at the end of the week. Gently she rolled up Emma’s fuzzy yellow sleeve and wrapped the cool cuff around an upper arm. Baby tried to pull away at the contact and she easily redirected that arm back where it needed to be with a kiss to a cheek. Emma leaned into her as she pressed the button. Cuff began to fill automatically and a pink face hid in her neck.

“Emma done.” A whimper. “Done Mommy.”

“Almost done baby.” Regina hummed, again kissing a cheek as the cuff loosened and the reader flashed numbers. She penned it down and slipped the cuff off and the sleeve back down as Emma turned around fully in her lap. “Not just yet sweetheart.”

Sitting Emma back a bit, she pulled a small white tablet from her pocket. She’d paid extra at the hospital pharmacy to ensure it was chew-able. Well worth it with the little one that would be present she was sure for a good while to come. Sleepy Emma eyed it with scrunched brows and a pout that made Regina smile softly. Little one took it easily and chewed. A pink tongue complete with a grimace poked out after and Queen chuckled as she sat back on the bed against the headboard, Emma tucked up into her. She rubbed a back as the girl squirmed in her arms to find just the right spot.

Emma found it with her ear near a heart and lying with her front against Mommy’s chest. She rested her head right under a chin, cheek against bare skin. She whined at being adjusted several minutes later to lay back into the crook of an arm. Wrapped as she was, Mommy’s hand rested on her bottom patting to pacify her upset. Suddenly she felt the nipple of a bottle against her bottom lip and she opened without thought, taking the comfort into her mouth. Suckling, she was surprised to find a mix of light apple juice and water waving back over her tongue instead of milk. She looked up with pinched brows and relaxed as Mommy’s thumb stroked her cheek.

“Milk later baby. You need water in your system right now.” Explaining the reason for the switch. Lots of fluid and rest were the orders of the day. They would have the week to get Emma well again and talk about what had happened. But right now this is what mattered.

Emma closed her eyes turning her cheek further into that hand stroking it as she sucked. Long and slow her tongue worked the nipple as Mommy hummed over her. Vibrations soothing as the hand was patting and in both Emma let herself just be. Garfield curling up at her side on Mommy’s lap purring was the perfect way to fall asleep.

 

:::::::::::::::::::

 

The rest of that first day Emma remained in such a little head space Regina hadn’t left her alone for a moment. Where she went Emma followed, on a hip to rest, sitting on a lap, or even at her feet sitting on the floor leaning against her legs. Constant contact and Regina loved every moment of closeness. Emma’s soft skin on hers in some way; a cheek resting against her or a hand wrapped around hers.

Now Emma sat criss-cross at her feet, paci in mouth sucking away happily, if a bit on the sleepy side with Uni. Nap had earlier long, but still catching up from the fragmented slumber last night. Little hands played with a pan found in the cupboard. Emma seemed to be using it as a boat for the ever present naughty unicorn that had followed them everywhere today. Girl content and safe, Regina felt complete. This space belonging only to them was easy and as she thought these things she stirred a pot over the stove. She paused for a moment when Emma tugged at her slacks. Looking down and seeing that the paci dropped, but was still held with a clip, she reached to put it back in a mouth.

Emma’s curls shook and she pointed to the fridge. “Apple ‘ucker?”

Regina thought about the request for a moment, wanting more of the vegetables in Emma’s system she was making than the fruit had earlier that day, now asked for again. But at this point she didn’t want to quell any willingness Emma had to eat. Nodding she opened the fridge and took out one of the applesauce pouches. She twisted off the top and handed it to Emma. It went right to a mouth and cheeks went hallow in sucking up the treat. She had discovered Emma’s love for them several weeks ago when they had been shopping at the store. Emma hungry and free samples given out, her girl was gone in a new love for the fruit and veggie pouches.

For dinner tonight Regina had made a hearty vegetable soup. Everything chopped fine and easy for Emma to eat. With toast to dip it would be gentle on a still upset stomach, but filling. She turned the stove off and began ladling their dinner into bowls. The doorbell ringing had her undoing apron strings and setting it aside. Emma immediately hugged her legs when she went to move. Regina rested her hand on blonde curls. “You and Uni stay here, alright?”

Wide eyes as a mouth went slack around the sucker top of the pouch. “Mom-my ‘ack?”

“Yes baby. I’ll be right back.” Bending down to kiss the crown of a head and going toward the door when Emma finally let her go. Smoothing her slacks Regina opened the door partway, a bit surprised to see Snow standing there.

“Hey Regina.” Snow wiped her feet on the mat and moved past the Queen into the mansion. “How is Emma doing?”

“She’s tired, but feeling better.” Regina hurried to stand back in front of the Princess. It wouldn’t do to have Snow see Emma in such a vulnerable state when Emma was unprepared. “We are not really up for visitors—” Then her hands were full of a white casserole dish.

“I made her favorite cheesy pasta.” Snow explained and looked about the warm foyer. “Is she upstairs?”

Never mind the fact that heavy cheesy food was on the no eat list for a while, Regina smiled kindly anyway. “Thank you Snow, but Emma is not in a place for visitors right now.”

“Is she feeling worse?” Concerned Snow’s brows pinched.

“She’s—“

“ _Mommy_?” Soft plea coming faint from the kitchen had them both turning their heads.

Regina answered without missing a beat. “Just a moment Emma.”

Snow flushed. “Oh.” And she finally registered Regina’s pointed look. “ _Oh_ —I’ll just call her later and see myself out.”

“That would be best for the moment.” Nodding Regina gestured to the dish in hand. “Thank you for this. She’ll love it.” Another smile, this one softer. “I need to get back to her.” Turning to go.

Heading toward the door, Snow hovered in the frame. “Regina?”

“Hmm?” Pausing as she assessed those green eyes. They seemed to settle with a new understanding and Regina thought perhaps acceptance.

“Give her a hug for me?”

“Always.”

As Snow slipped out the door, Regina returned to the kitchen, setting the casserole dish on the counter. Looking for Emma and not seeing her little one she went into the dining room where she heard chatter, glad to see Emma with Uni sitting up in the chair waiting it seemed for dinner. Approaching, Regina ruffled blonde curls and knelt to be eye level.

“Are you hungry baby girl?”

A tiny nod as Uni was hugged tight. “Uh-huh. Who there?”

“Your Mom dropped by with a casserole.” Regina caught a little hand on the way to a mouth. “Later sweetie you may have your paci.”

“Cheesy?”

“Yes baby the cheesy pasta you like so much.” A smile. “She also wanted me to give you a hug from her.” She gave Emma the promised hug which was readily returned and stood. “I will freeze the casserole for you for later okay?” Girl appeared not to be phased by their impromptu visitor and for that she was grateful. She didn’t want anything knocking Emma out of the safety of this space her girl needed to be in currently.

“Kay.” Emma yawned. “Eat now.” And Emma did. Most of the soup and two pieces of toast that Mommy shredded in her soup. It was the most food she had had in days and full she leaned back against her chair and sighed with contentment. Sleepy again, she rubbed her eyes.

Regina watched, spooning the last bit of her soup as Emma slipped from the chair in favor of the floor with Uni. Littlest one seemed to really like the floor or being held today. The in between was far and few. Emma crawled over and suddenly she had a sweet cheek pressed into her leg and a unicorn on her lap as Emma leaned heavily there. Wiping her mouth, Regina gently stroked the head resting. “Alright baby. Time for bed.” The lack of a whine and Emma rubbing a face indicated she had said the right thing. Waving a hand the table was clear and dishes set to soak for later. She had just completed Emma’s vital routine and medication before making dinner so this was the ideal time to get her girl settled in for the night.

Emma was happy to be guided to stand up, resting against a shoulder as she was walked upstairs and into the master bedroom. She loved her yellow room, but was glad of the closeness to be had in Mommy’s bed. She made her special sound into the curve of her hand covering her mouth. “Mmmm?”

“How does vanilla milk sound?” Regina had Emma sit on the bed, little one reaching up to be cuddled immediately as she went to the dresser to change. “Just a moment Emma.”

The whining coming in her wake had her raising a brow in little one’s direction. Slipping off slacks and blouse along with bra to replace with soft gray sleep pants and a loose T-shirt to match. Returning, Regina climbed up and settled against the headboard as Emma crawled right up into her lap. Girl rested there in the crook of her arm as had been done that morning mouth open and ready for the summoned bottle.

Taking it eagerly into her mouth Emma sucked the warm milk going completely lax in those arms as her mouth took in the full flavor filling her tongue. Sweet, but not overly. Just the right amount of vanilla. She curled in, snuggling right up into her Mommy.

“That’s my good girl.” Regina praised, glad she had thought to add a bit of the vanilla protein powder to the milk she kept on hand for her occasional morning shake if she was running late. Little one needed it, and she made a mental note to begin doing just that on days when there were issues with eating. Emma grabbed for her finger again and clutched. She adored that feeling and ran her thumb along little knuckles in answer. Wishing right then as Emma looked up with sleepy eyes that she could provide the sustenance for that sucking pink mouth.

Regina had looked into additional methods for inducing lactation this week. She and Emma had spoken again since the first time last weekend that mouth had latched on to her to nurse. There was an herb that held much promise she decided to use to help move things along. A woman’s body a stunning producer when a need was there and Emma needed her in this way as she did in turn need the little hand holding onto her. The warmth and trust; beauty in simplicity. It could be weeks or even months before anything happened. The thought of using magic to help give it a boost had come and gone. This needed to be as close to organic as she could get. The herb and natural stimulation from Emma would get them where they both needed to be in time. Regina was patient, but her girl not so much.

Regina had always wanted to nurse. To nurture in love another body with her own. Poison her body consumed decades ago had made any thoughts of carrying a child impossible and with it that bonding experience of nursing. Now with Emma the impossible seemed possible.

Regina leaned in to kiss mussed curls. Taking in the curve of Emma’s cheek and how it fit naturally against the arch of her breast. Little one mirroring her breath and all was as it should be for now. Tomorrow, would bring their talk and a few new rules she had been thinking on. It would be a two way discussion and Regina hoped her reasoning would be agreed with. But now was not tomorrow so she let those thoughts go.

Emma let go of the nipple when air came from it, puzzled for a moment when there was nothing for her mouth to suck as Mommy took the bottle away. She whimpered. Then she turned and burrowed in under a shirt, moving it with her face and was helped. Searching, searching until she found what she sought. A firm warm peak passed her lips. Wrapping them firmly Emma sucked, pressing her face into skin and breathing through her nose in little bursts. After a few minutes her eyes closed. She gave an occasional suck every once and a while, but she was sated simply latched as she was. Wanting to taste and hold she breathed in the scent of her safe harbor. Emma’s need met nestled into Mommy’s breast as her song was softly hummed with just the perfect amount of husk lulling her into the folds of sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Need - part 3 soon and their talk… Hope you enjoyed it. I always love hearing from you!


	10. Need - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma: I need you. [ Looks up and down the naked glory beside her ]  
> Regina: [ Seductively ] How much do you need me?  
> Emma: I need you like I need another hole in the head.  
> Regina: [ Thinking ] You have seven holes in your head.  
> Emma: Exactly. One for every day of the week.  
> Regina: …  
> Emma: What? It was funny?  
> Regina: [ Sits up in bed ] And so is leaving you with just you and your hand tonight.  
> Emma: … So not funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Last part to the ‘Need’ set. Last half of chapter NSFW. :-)
> 
> Also, I am going to do a shameless plug here for my new story – Of Daughters & Mothers - My take on the whole Regina and Snow growing up in Enchanted Forest story. Lots of healing there for them. Chapter one is up and two will be posted tomorrow.

::::::::::::::::::::

 

Emma sat on the bed of the master suite cross legged as she stared at her hands. Her fingers played with the tips of her loose striped socks. Green eyes flicked up to a straight red mouth that had finished speaking and down again to her hands. Then Regina’s hand was over hers and Emma knew patience was the word of the day. Her wife would wait and could wait her silence out like no one else she knew. Resilient and determined Regina Swan-Mills was in everything and especially where _she_ was concerned. Another stolen look and those soft expectant eyes still waited. Emma licked her lips and promptly closed them again.

Talk, they needed to, but first Emma had just listened. Processed what the last forty eight hours had actually held. The first twenty four were vague. She remembered being sick a few mornings ago, Regina asking if she was ok. How dry her mouth felt and how much her head felt like it was being wrenched in a vice. Then her Dad calling her name. The sound of beeping and feet moving. Then nothing until she had opened her eyes and the whiteness of the hospital room consumed her. Big and sparse it sucked her awareness entirely and she remembered slamming them shut, calling for Regina and then Regina was there in the only way Regina could ever be; a steady comfort filling that too white room.

Comfort that waited for her now and now Emma could speak. “I didn’t mean to scare you and I didn’t realize how much medication I had taken.” Emma rubbed her palms on her thighs, shifting she tried to hold those watching eyes and couldn’t. Her heart pinched. “I’m sorry Regina.”

Reaching, two fingers came under a pale chin and lifted. “I am not seeking your apology Emma.” Going back and forth between green. “You did scare me, yes, but I have no doubt you did not mean for this to happen my love. You were sick, feeling horrible. I know that.” Then redirecting. “We do, however need to take some precautions going forward so this doesn’t happen again.”

Relaxing somewhat, Emma nodded.

Regina continued. “I want to discuss a few ideas I have been thinking on to help you.”

Blonde brows knitted and that concerned look coming her way was almost too much. Regina did so much for her already. Guilt for the last two days sat thick in the back of her throat. She wasn’t sure how much more she could handle knowing the extent she caused the worry in that tone. The pain hiding in those amber depths her actions fed the roots of. Just as she read Regina those eyes knew how to pull all her layers away one by one and more so. Emma loved that they could. How well she was known. But being the cause of upset there, now, was too much.

Emma could handle this. Make this better now that she was feeling—starting to—feel well again. _‘I got this.’_ Got this she did. _‘But do I really?’_ That question was enough to make Emma’s shoulders drop, but the hands holding hers made them straighten up again. Gave her strength, as they always did. And then the gnawing of guilt in her gut came chewing again. Maybe if she said she could—then she could. Emma tried to say as much to help the worry in amber go away. It didn’t belong there and the fact that it was there at all was her fault.

“I’ll deal with this.” Emma promised. “Rest and do whatever Whale wrote in those notes of his.” Fidgeting. “You shouldn’t stay home on my account. I’ll be fine here.” Chin dipped again, or tried to, but it was held firm and it became quickly apparent she said the wrong thing.

“If you think for one second that I am going to leave you on your own when not twenty four hours ago you were unconscious in the hospital…” Pausing Regina remained stern even under green mist pooling. “Then perhaps we need to have a different type of conversation baby girl for you to understand the severity of the situation and how close you came to being extremely ill.”

A chin wobble.

And with it Regina softened her tone considerably. Thumb stroking a cheek and coming to rest on a pink bottom lip. Lips she took a long moment to kiss, a gentle caress of understanding. “You are not replaceable.” Another kiss. “My one and only Emma.” Regina lingered sweetly against the corner of a mouth, nose soft into a cheek and their lashes entwined. She swallowed her worry down, lodged there too long and in this moment she needed an answer. A need of her own rising and it left her lips with love speaking in one wide open question. “Will you let me take care of you?” Then smaller somehow. “Please?”

Emma felt a tear slip, then another. In all their years together Regina had always done just that. But the way her wife was asking was not meant in the _taken care of_ manner she was used to. This question did something different to her heart. Never fully had she considered that her need to be cared for was the exact mirror of Regina’s need to do so. They had talked about it in a roundabout way. She had certainly felt her wife’s desire to, reveled in it, but this question was different. Meant more and it hit her then what more was.

Emma pulled back slowly only to reach up and cup two cheeks, resting their heads together. Regina’s eyes were closed in wait and she thought she saw the merest hint of a flinch when she had moved. “Hey.” Amber opened, just as wet and full as her own. “Hey, look at me.” Then they were matching and Emma saw just what she was expecting as Regina’s hand reached up to cover one of her own. Vulnerable in the asking, Regina had been so much so. Answer easily rolled from her lips. “Yes.”

“Yes?” A red smile beginning as her fingers stroked skin. Then bigger as Emma wiped one of her tears falling. “I need to hear you tell me.”

Emma kissed that asking mouth. “Yes, I’ll let you take care of me and not just because you asked.” And it was her turn to be kissed. Then there was a hand cradling the back of her head, pulling her closer and she let go to allow herself to be guided to straddle Regina’s lap so they sat heart to heart. She tucked into the curve of a neck like the final puzzle piece connecting the complete picture of them.

Stroking curls and with Emma receptive Regina spoke. “I’d like to propose that for a little while you ask before taking any medication other than what Dr. Whale has prescribed for now and that any you do we track along with the symptoms you have to go with it.”

Wondering. “You’re already doing that with my vitals though.”

“I am, and I meant after.” Regina began. “You seem to get a lot of headaches baby and while some of that I think is due to inconsistent eating and water consumption, I am concerned at the frequency. Keeping track of when you have them and what you take to medicate along with your food and water intake may show us some patterns that need attention…” Pausing as Emma shifted deeper into her chest. She went on to explain that she had done a complete sweep on the house for any and all medications, magically gathering them into a central location. Keyed it with a magnetic lock to help insure that when Emma was in a tender head space that no accidents like what had just happened occurred. “What do you think of those ideas?”

“I think I can...” Emma began and then remembered their agreement. Regina asking, and what she really did need. It made sense and if she was honest with herself, which was not easy to do at times, she was tired of headaches and not feeling her best. She had never been great at self care. Always shoved any hurt or sickness under the rug. Didn’t have to now or ever again and safe she could finally let herself be truly be cared for in every sense of the word. Not just in little space, but in this space as them.

As Emma and Regina.

Rubbing her cheek against a shoulder, Emma answered softly. “I think that is a really good idea.” And looking up. The bright smile only for her made Emma’s heart sing and suddenly giving into her need was easy. Regina made it so and in that smile she knew everything was going to be okay.

 

:::::::::::::::::::

 

Henry Mills stared wide eyed between his mothers. Both their waiting faces near cheek to cheek on his phone screen as they FaceTimed. “Wait.” One of his brows rose as he had often been on the receiving end of growing up as he regarded his Ma in particular. “Mom let you get a cat and _I_ couldn’t have a fish when I asked for one when I was twelve?”

Two mouths twitched. “Swimming Sushi?”

“Moms!”

Regina rolled her eyes affectionately and gave Emma’s shoulder a gentle nudge at her wife’s hardy snort. “Yes Henry. Your Mother was very convincing.”

His nose wrinkled. “Ahhhh.”

“Not like _that_ kid!” Emma nudged Regina right back and pulled the phone closer. “Come on and think about it a sec. Have you forgotten what I taught you?”

Henry did think and then the biggest grin bloomed as he looked at his Mom. “She gave you the anime eyes didn’t she?”

A red mouth scoffed and Regina crossed her arms over one of the decorative pillows on their bed. “She did nothing of the kind.” Then mumbling. _“_ As if that _would_ work _.”_

Emma cupped her hand over her lips and mouthed. _“So worked!”_ Then aloud. “Never. Your Mom’s resolve is impenetrable.”

A soft laugh and then Henry went serious in the same way only one of his mothers ever could. “I’m really glad you’re okay Ma. When Mom called me…” Sighing. “You scared me.”

Regina’s eyes closed.

Pink lips rolled in and Emma nodded slowly. “I scared me too kid.” Then taking Regina’s hand. “But your Mom, like always, has a plan to help make sure nothing like this happens again.”

Thoughtful, Henry tilted his head and asked. “Let me guess. She’s making you do some kind of a chart?”

Emma threw her head back and laughed. They were too predictable it seemed. “Yeah she is, but not just any chart.” This one was like the one for clean plate club her little side had, but on this new one there was a spot for her meals, water, and a place to track her symptoms and any medication she took.

“Smiley face stickers?” Henry smirked.

“What kind of dork do you take me for?” With all seriousness. “ _Marvel_ _Hero_ stickers.”

“Score!”

“That’s what I said!” Emma bounced happily in her seat for a moment and yawned, but followed up with her best goofy grin only for him. “I love you kid, but I’m getting kinda tired. Medication side effect.”

“Gotcha.” Henry nodded. “I should go study anyway or something.”

“Or _something_.” Regina chimed in with a smile of her own. “We love you Henry.”

“Love you too. Night Moms.” He waved and the screen went black.

Emma flopped back on the bed stretching with another yawn arching her back much like Garfield was doing a perfect copy cat fashion of next to her. Then she pulled Regina down with her. And nails gently came to scratch her back up the underside of her shirt. “Oh that feels sooo nice.” Regina’s kiss behind her ear sent just the right kind of shiver up her back. She closed her eyes murmuring. “I want you.” Skin on skin her drug and high on Regina, long and deep Emma began to breathe. Rest she would for just for a minute. Then maybe they could…

And a minute later Emma was out. Regina kissed a shoulder and carefully eased her hand out from under blonde curls, reaching for the thick throw at the end of their bed. Covering her girl up and adding Uni closer to a pair of arms she knew would eventually reach for the stuffie. Even now as she adjusted the covers further the tip of Emma’s thumb found a wanting mouth. Shaking her head fondly Regina slowly removed it, ever amused as pink lips searched for a replacement. Reaching over to the nightstand she grabbed the paci. Securing the clip end to Emma’s shirt she slipped it into a mouth. The effect was liquid and her baby girl nuzzled further into the blanket.

As much as she wanted to curl right up alongside Emma this moment Regina still had a few things that needed doing before she could call it a day. Leaving Emma to rest for a little bit, she went downstairs and poured herself a glass of wine. Red fragrant fruit swirled in a long stem glass and she sipped, enjoying the bright flavor on her tongue. Dishes from their dinner she completed first and then she moved to straighten the living room up. From there she spent an hour checking her e-mail and catching up on a few work related files. Nearing ten PM and done for the day she rolled her shoulders.

A bath with a top off of wine was just the thing to help her fully relax. Upstairs her feet padded after locking up the house. Into their room she checked on Emma, still sleeping soundly. Uni snuggled into arms and paci still in place. An easy smile at the sight and Regina went right into the en suite, leaving the door cracked.

Twisting the knob over a claw foot tub next to the shower, hot water began to sing over white porcelain. Testing the steaming heat against her wrist Regina sighed with contentment before adding just a little turn of another knob to allow some cold to mix in. Then a drop of the vanilla musk oil Emma had gifted for her last birthday. Just one rich drop and the room began turning into a balmy sauna of sensation.

Standing from her perch on the tub ledge Regina began to undo the buttons of her purple blouse. Beginning at her collar and suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Chin dipped toward her right shoulder in wonder. Pursing her lips briefly she straightened up and turned toward the mirror. The bathroom door she’d cracked was open just a fraction more confirming her suspicion. With the faintest hint of an amused smile Regina’s fingers moved slower to work the first button and then the next. After a few more a caramel strip of skin from neck to waist was revealed with a black lacy bridge across her breasts. Her hands lingered at her waist and then she turned away from the mirror.

A tiny groan could just barely be heard on the other side of the door and Regina bit her lip to keep from laughing at her voyeur’s clear frustration as she shrugged off her blouse. Silk slipping from her shoulders to a puddle at her toes. She moved to the button on her slacks. Then the zipper came down and she shimmied the hugging fabric over her hips and down. Bending much more than she needed to and staying there to step out before arching her back up to stand. Giving a profile again Regina ran her hands coyly over her flat stomach and hips, hooking her thumbs into her matching black lace panties. Those clung to her damp sex for a moment before sliding down much in the same fashion and her bra joined the pile worshiping her feet.

Candles lit, a few on the counter and she dimmed the light switch on the wall. Mood set, Regina bent at the waist and turned off the water. One sculpted leg came up and foot perched on the ledge of the tub giving a glimpse of her inner thigh. She eased her toe into the steaming bath, hissing at the heat. Her skin rippled with goose flesh as she stepped fully in. Then she sank down in it quickly, all the way down and under the water disappearing entirely from the voyeur watching.

Gone a few moments and then up through the surface, dark hair slicked back with steam rising from her skin like a siren from the sea. Regina leaned back against the recline of the deep tub. Then her hands came to rest at her throat dripping and down to her breasts rounding to cup curves as she imagined the eyes behind the shadows in the crack of the door widening with muted delight. Down her hands went and her head back as her fingers dipped between the silk folds of her sex. Playful and exploring her need rising. Up in the water Regina’s hips rose in rhythm to her hand stroking. She ran the other over her neck and down to her chest massaging.

Soft skin slick and under her firm caress nipples peaked. Tracing the horizon of an areola, she tugged gently at the dusty round head of dawn. Turning her cheek into her shoulder, she bit her lip as a wave of pleasure lapped her senses. Regina rimmed the mouth of her sex, dipping in a finger to taste, then two and out and in softly firm in her stroking. All the while never ceasing to ignore the vision in her mind of being watched and the watcher unknowing of her awareness. Her thumb began to circle her clit as she imagined Emma doing with that sweet pink tongue.

Sensual and heated Regina began to feel the throbbing of her walls closing in. More her focus on green doe eyes looking up between her legs, those adorable little purring sounds Emma was known for she envisioned vibrating into her sex. Regina’s fingers moved faster and her tugging on nipples harder as her skin blushed. Eyes tightening as her core tightened around her stroking. Faster and head thrown back she moaned. Came and went and came hard with the vision of a certain smile grinning up at her. Eyes opened as she panted. Forcing herself to take a deep slow breath as the room registered. Licking her lips as her eyes focused, Regina coyly smiled to herself. Making a show of running her hands up the length of her body and through her wet hair with a husk in sigh.

Reaching for her glass of wine set aside on the small table in the corner by the tub, she sipped. The tip of her tongue darted out first to taste and then traced the rim of the glass. Setting it aside Regina closed her eyes again and leaned against the padded head rest thoroughly satisfied with herself. Then calling to the shadow behind the door.

“Come to me you naughty girl.”

The door creaked open and promptly closed a moment later. Shuffling of feet was heard and then Regina felt a presence kneeling by the tub. She turned her face toward the light and opened her eyes taking in the green hunger watching her. Back and forth between those eyes she went waiting. Emma’s fingers curled sweetly around the curved ledge of the tub, finger tips tapping the side and a dimpled chin rested atop them with a perfectly bowed mouth twitching with mischief.

“You knew I was watching didn’t you?” Emma asked.

A husky chuckle. “I certainly did.” Cupping a blushing cheek tenderly. “I know you baby girl.”

“You do.” Emma knelt up on her knees, gazing down at naked beauty. Regina’s breasts were buoyant in the water. Two perfections with nipples brushing just through the tease of water’s skin.

A rose glowing in a transparent sea.

Emma’s mouth went slack in need and her eyes continued moving to the apex between a pair of thighs. Then Regina’s warm hand was on hers and drawing her in.

“Join me?”

Her legs had never worked to stand faster in her life. Emma stripped, fumbling to get her arms free of the long sleeves Regina insisted she wear to sleep now that the months were growing colder. Her feet danced out of a pair of think fuzzy purple pants. Then panties and mismatched socks, hopping on one foot earned a warm ripple of laughter from Regina that lit her up in all the right places.

Then Emma was standing over the tub, looking down again at the woman she called her wife, her best friend, and something deeper that spoke to her soul as she stepped in and sank into the heat enveloping them. Down between a pair of legs moving apart she came to rest. Breast to cheek and Emma lay there, wrapped in arms that knew her every curve like a sculptor does clay. And her skin became like clay those fine hands began to knead. Softly massaging her arms and back. Hands moved down and cupped the twin crescents of her ass. Squeezed both cheeks in such a claiming fashion Emma buried her face between the valley of Regina’s breasts and mewed sweetly.

Kissing right there Emma did. Little pecks at first. Then a pink tongue came out to play and licked a path up to one nipple. Then around and around she goes and the gasp of hot breath just over her ear made her hum in a sure way. Gently Emma’s teeth grazed one red nipple and she felt Regina’s hands clench her ass in response. Emma giggled at the reaction and looked up mischievously to appraising eyes.

Regina tapped Emma’s nose softly twice. “That little giggle is going to get you fucked.”

“I’m counting on it.” Emma gave a tender kiss where her teeth had nipped, moving away from one nipple and to the other circling as the hands on her ass slapped both wet cheeks. She hissed at the bright sting as heat washed through her core. And up Emma’s pink mouth went to meet the red one searching for hers.

Regina reigned over Emma’s mouth sweetly rough. Consumed a tongue pushing into hers. Wine and honey mixed. Each exotic flavor seeking to dominate the other, only until Regina sat up, taking her girl with her. Turning them in the folds of water as water splashed over the ledge of the tub not caring. In steam and heat Regina consumed Emma. Her fingers moved around and in a plush core that sucked her right in as Emma sucked her lips.

Emma broke the kiss and gasped. Two fingers hooked right up into her favorite fleshy spot. Her walls pulsed as Regina simply held her that way. “Right there. Yes!” She pushed her hips up, but the way she was angled under Regina she had no grip to do so. Her arms were wrapped around a neck and she tried again only to have those fingers leaving— leaving too fast and she whimpered. “Mmmm—gina.” Pushing up again or trying she whined at the soft sound of a chide from Regina.

“Does my baby want me inside her?”

“Yes.” Emma bit her bottom lip pushing forward into the breasts brushing her cheeks. “Please in me. I need you inside me.”

A kiss between brows and Regina rested there murmuring as her fingers circled and circled in tease. “Who do you need inside you Emma?”

Cheeks blushed and as her clit was flicked with nimble finger tips Emma panted. A squeak. “ _You_.”

“No, no baby girl.” A throaty chuckle. “That is not what I mean.” Faster she moved her fingers, running her knuckles along a slick slit as Emma bucked beneath her. Waves of water splashed over the edges of the tub. A spine arched and she moved with her girl, finally allowing her breasts to rest against Emma’s cheeks. “Tell me who you want inside this pretty little pussy.”

Attempting to rise up again, Regina’s hand only spiraled quicker. Emma moaned and opened her eyes. Bright and expectant amber were all consuming and in them she wanted to lose herself. So she did. “I need…” Another flick across her swelling need. “I need Mommy. _Mommy_ please.” And then Mommy filled her. Three fingers full and pumping just how she liked. Pressed up and in and in and up just like Emma brought her mouth. Taking a breast she wrapped her lips to suck as her tongue crowned Regina’s peak. The neck she hugged curved back for her efforts and she gave ample attention to the one murmuring into her hair.

“Baby.” Regina felt electric as that wet tongue swirled.

Her skin molding with Emma’s licking mouth sent a spark tingling up her back. Emma’s need was wrapped around her fingers and thighs tightened around Regina’s hips. Lips sucking became needy deep. Drawing her in and in then up—gasp—up until the high made her eyes pinch against the light bursting and they both fell wide open. Flying Regina was flying as her thighs trembled over Emma as Emma spilled into her hand currents through the water. A gushing she felt and her baby went ridged.

Around a nipple crying. “ _Mmm—ommy_.” Then mewing. “Oh no no no!” But no meant yes in the best of ways. “Ahhh!” Emma cried as knuckles brushed her sensitive sex, over and over rippling as she came right back up cresting again in pleasure. Emma dropped her head back panting as Regina moved to cradle her neck.

“My beautiful baby.” Kissing a temple as she caught her breath. “I’m here.” Drawing Emma up into arms Regina sat back on heels kneeling in the water. Girl began calming within the magic of sated trembles as green afterglow became hooded and closed. Emma, a limp doll well loved, folded into her heart to rest.

Both tender in love like the breathless need air. Their need met in every way with each other and red lips brushed a forehead. Wet and soaking; Regina was right here with Emma.

:::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – More next week sometime. Drop a line and say hi! Love hearing from you :-)


	11. All I Want For Christmas - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma: Regina look! [ Points to shelf with a toy elf sitting on it ]
> 
> Regina: What’s that?
> 
> Emma: I got us an Elf on a Shelf.
> 
> Regina: [ Eyes elf and magically changes Emma into an elf costume]
> 
> Emma: Hey! What the…
> 
> Regina: [Grabs Emma’s breasts and pulls her in for a deep kiss] I’d rather have an elf with a shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Here’s a pre X-mas chapter for you! I’ll post part two after X-mas some time. Lot going on right now. I also don’t think my author alert worked on the last chapter so check the one before this if you haven’t been by in a while.
> 
> I am also working on a short story called ‘Special Delivery’ for those that love an actual kid Emma and Mama Regina connection – completely A/U no magic or curse takes place in New York. I am hoping to debut it on Sunday at some point and post in 3-4 chapters the whole thing over the week of Xmas. I got so many requests after my last story ended for more kid Emma/Regina so you will have her. Zelena is in it too.

 

“Emma Swan-Mills what on earth do you think you are doing?”

Emma’s shoulders bunched up to her ears at the use of her full name as she slowly turned around. Her wife was staring at her with a mix of disapproval and mild curiosity as she stood in the kitchen with her hand hovering over the cabinet next to the stove.

“Um, I was just…” Think, think, think—speak! “Trying to see how this new magnetic thingy works.” Shrugging again as Regina held out an expectant palm and she was placed a disk the size of a quarter there. She’d been fiddling with the round red magnet for the last five minutes trying to get the cabinet open with the new magnetic lock Regina had installed. It was child proof and edging as she was on the line of little space it was doing a good job of keeping her out. She eyed the top of the fridge for a moment as her little wondered about the tiny toy elf there. Regina had gotten her an _Elf on the Shelf_ this year. She’s named it Sparky for his red hair and every morning she woke up it was ‘magically’ in a different room of the house. She figured Regina had spelled it in some way to catch her in any naughty acts.

“I see.” Regina began after following her girl’s eye to the elf. “And when you had managed to figure the ‘thingy’ out, what were you intending to get into that cabinet for?” Taking the key from Emma, Regina placed it back on top of the fridge right next to Sparky. Crossing her arms with a raised brow she waited.

Emma sighed and rubbed her head. “I have a headache and I wanted something for it.” She slumped against the counter knowing immediately where this conversation was going.

“Did you log your food and water intake for the day so far?” Regina summoned the notebook where they were keeping track of Emma’s intake of food, fluids and medication the last two weeks. Emma’s follow up appointment with Whale had went well and he had lowered the dosage of the medication Emma was on, but had been adamant about not using ibuprofen Emma had been over using unless it was necessary. Flipping open the cover she noted the bear claw Emma had eaten for breakfast with a glass of juice, but nothing else had been logged. “What did you have for lunch?”

“A glass of water and one of those cheese and cracker things.”

Regina wrote in the glass of water and asked, “What cracker thing?” Not remembering having any crackers in the house.

“You know.” Emma dropped her arms. “The ones that come in that container with the red stick? You spread the cheese stuff on the cracker with it. I grabbed it while I was out earlier.”

“Baby,” Regina began and set the notebook aside realizing exactly what the little processed cheese spread snack was. One that Henry used to beg her to get at the store when he was younger. “That is not real food nor does it have the sufficient amount of healthy calories your body needs. You need a balanced meal and not one that’s full of sugar like your breakfast was.”

She noted the way Emma’s arms crossed and a lower lip begin to stick out. Shift evident she moved into action. Reason for Emma’s headache caused sugar crash was more than clear to her as she went to the fridge and pulled out the fixings for a sandwich. “We also agreed you would ask before taking medication. Do you remember our talk baby?”

“Yeah.” Muttering, but interested in what was happening on the counter. Emma took a step forward and watched Mommy’s hands. “I hafta ask ‘cause I could get sick again.”

“That’s right sweetie. We also need to make sure we are doing what we can to prevent any headaches you do get by eating and drinking enough.” She explained and began to put together whole wheat with mayo, lettuce, tomato, and turkey meat on a plate.

“Then I get my stickers.” Big eyes shined at the idea. She loved collecting them throughout the day and not just at dinner for clean plate club. “I want a Wolverine sticker this time okay?”

Regina smiled at Emma’s enthusiasm. “You may pick whichever one you like from the sticker pack when you are finished your lunch.”

Another cup of water in a yellow sippy cup and sandwich cut into four neat triangles on a matching plate minus crusts. She would pick her battles today and the crust one was not one she wanted to have. Regina set both on the kitchen counter where they usually ate breakfast. Then she went back over to her quiet little one and took two hands up in her own. Thumbs stroking circles on the backs of two hands.

“Head hurts Mommy.” Small and whine filled even under her sticker excitement.

“Let’s try some food and water first and then see how you feel, Princess.” Coaxing Regina gently led Emma to the stool. Once her baby was seated she went back to the fridge and grabbed a Greek yogurt for herself. Already eaten lunch an hour ago while Emma had been out running an errand, she knew little one especially wouldn’t eat without her and she did not mind a small snack if it would help get needed calories into a stomach.

Emma eyed the sandwich and then Mommy’s yogurt. When Mommy filled a spoon with white cream she picked up one of the neat triangles on her plate. When Mommy took a bite of yogurt Emma mimicked the action with her sandwich.

Regina rubbed a little back for the effort and made a point to take many small bites over the next ten minutes. For everyone she took Emma matched it and food consumed little one more easily moved onto the liquid. By that point Emma was chattering on about their plans for the evening to decorate the tree for Christmas.

They were expecting a full house with Henry home for winter break on a visit from Boston in a few days and of course between Christmas brunch at the loft and the many invitations they received from their friends they had a jam packed schedule of celebrating and fun ahead of them. Though, Regina and Emma had always made it a point that the early part of Christmas morning was just for them. Henry had plans to take Neal sledding with David as was tradition while Snow went caroling with the nuns so they would have the house to themselves for a quiet morning of cuddling, small intimate gift exchanges, and sweet morning sex before their time would not be their own for the remainder of the holiday.

Thinking about the upcoming festivities and how animated Emma was being over them put a big smile on Regina’s face as she scraped the last bit of yogurt from the container. Noticing Emma’s empty plate she pulled the notebook over and logged the food eaten under the proper date and time slot.

“How are you feeling now baby?”

Slurping the last of the water from her sippy cup Emma went to wipe her mouth on her sleeve just as a napkin came right for her mouth. She allowed Mommy to wipe her face as she kicked her feet back and forth. “Feeling about what?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

No complaint of a headache was enough to answer Regina’s question and she penned a note under the symptom box and closed the notebook. “Well since you are feeling better shall we get going?”

Emma hopped off her stool and pushed it in as Mommy took her plate and cup to the sink. “Go where?” She liked going out, but right now she wanted to find Uni and see what her unicorn friend was up to. Being Saturday and her favorite day of the week because it meant she mostly got to play and they could spend time together this way she wondered over the question.

“Shopping. Remember we need to get Neal a few things for Christmas still.” They had most of their shopping finished save Neal and she wanted to get his last few gifts so she could begin wrapping everything over the next week before the holiday. Regina rinsed the plate and cup putting everything in the dishwasher as Emma began to pout across the way.

Apparently the conversation they had about their plans that morning and not been processed between Emma waking her up by going down on her and the shared shower they had after to clean up. Little space or not the errand needed to get done and being what kind of errand it was she was more than fine with Emma remaining in this space while they were out and about if needed.

“Don’t wanna go shopping.” Arms crossed and pout returned heavy.

Regina wiped her hands on a dish cloth. “Well then I suppose I will have to look up and down the toy aisles all on my own then.” Sighing as if in great sadness Regina walked toward the foyer as Emma shuffled after her. “Or maybe go someplace else instead for him.”

“Toys?”

Million dollar word and Regina smiled as she prepped her purse, but turned a moment later with a sad look towards Emma. “Yes I was going to go to Geppeto’s Toyland to look for his presents, but if I won’t have my special helper I guess I will have to get him socks instead.”

“No Mommy you can’t!” Emma rushed forward, hands out in plea. “That’s the worstest gift ever, ever.”

“Oh?” Regina feigned ignorance as she pulled on her coat watching as Emma went right past her for a pair of boots in the caddy by the door. “And what would you suggest is a better gift? Underwear?”

“Only if it has unicorns on it, but Neal wouldn’t like that.” Emma sat on the floor and tugged on one boot and then another one. Her big side's brother hated getting clothes. Must _she_ show the adults everything? “I can show you but we hafta go to Toyland, okay?” Beginning to bubble with joy at the idea of seeing the window display Gepetto spent weeks putting together each year. It was a scene straight out of _‘A Christmas Story’_ with an old fashioned store window display. Old toy maker went all out with an elaborate vintage train set up that went through tunnels and looped around the whole store front with animated dolls, lights, and a toy town. It was a miniature magical village she loved seeing each year.

Queen moved to the closet by the door and held out Emma’s thick red wool coat. “If you insist baby. I could definitely use your expertise.” She turned Emma around and began to do up the buttons. A flick of her wrist summoned the favored gray beanie and she gently tugged it on over blonde curls, pulling it down farther than she needed to got a giggle from little one and a _‘silly Mommy!’_ Before she folded the top up so she could see those pretty green eyes. A peck to pink lips and a tap to a nose and they were ready to go.

Emma chatted happily on the drive over to the outlet stores near the far end of town. The moment the Benz pulled into the one available parking spot left in the crowded lot Emma was already fumbling with a seat belt and the door lock to get out. A hand on her knee slowed her efforts and she looked over with an eager smile. “I wanna see the toy window first okay?”

“We may certainly sweetie.” A smile for a smile Regina easily gave and squeezed Emma’s knee. “Remember what the rules for when we are out are?” A few simple ones they’d come up with for whenever Emma was in this head space.

Thinking and tapping her chin Emma answered. “Stay in your eyes and look with mine and not my hands.”

Close enough and Regina chuckled. “Yes baby. Stay in my sight and look with yours. Also, what else?” Patiently keeping a hold of that knee when Emma tried to move out of the car again.

Emma thought some more and then remembered. “Hold your hand in the lot for cars and look both ways.”

“Good girl.” A kiss accompanied that praise as Emma waited for her to exit the vehicle. She went around to the passenger side and opened the door. Undoing Emma’s belt Regina held out her hand. “Ready?”

Nodding Emma got out and slipped her hand into that warm invitation. She practically dragged Regina over to the outdoor window display for Geppetto’s near the outlet mall entrance that was packed with adults and children alike gazing. In classic kid fashion Emma took her time wiggling in around the other on lookers to get an up close and personal view of the winter wonderland behind glass. She pressed her face right up against the chilly window with big eyes and mouth gaping in wonderment of the display.

Regina watched from behind the crowd Emma’s carefree enjoyment of the sight. The glee on her little one’s face filled her heart to the brim, especially when those happy green eyes turned and were on her complete with a dimpled grin. Emma pointed to the far corner in the window and Regina’s eyes followed that gesture over to a smaller version of the big train set that was on display knowing Emma would want to look at that box in the store once they were inside. They took their time at the window and when Emma was ready they moved inside and walked hand in hand through the crowd of shoppers.

Nearing Geppetto’s Toyland shop entrance Regina was surprised to feel a tugging on her hand in another direction entirely. Emma pulled away from her quickly and darted across the walkway through the crowd to the other side. Moving quickly to catch up she took back up that hand before Emma got too much further away. “Slow down baby, you know not to pull away from me like that.” Quietly firm and she was glad Emma’s feet paused under her direction. “What are you so excited about?” And then Regina saw the reason and softened.

“He’s here.” Emma whispered. One finger pointed to a decorated tree in the middle of the outlet mall. More so to who was right underneath. Santa himself sat in a great red and gold chair flanked by elves and a line of people waiting for a word and a picture. Then her finger dropped and she looked down at her feet. Toes curling in her boots.

“Emma?”

No answer, but a tighter grip on her hand for her question and Emma’s fingers twisted the hem of a red coat. Seeing the immediate change, she squeezed the hand in hers once and Regina led them off to the side out of the crowd to a niche tucked away where some soda machines where. Lifting Emma’s chin, little one stared back with damp eyes.

“Why the sad face sweetheart?”

“I wanna…” And teeth bit a bottom lip and Emma pointed again to the magical man in red who made all kinds of wishes and magic happen. She had never done that. Sat on that old man’s lap and asked for what she wanted for Christmas.

Understanding the sound of loss and a yearning that never happened in little one’s tone, it near ripped Regina’s heart out. “We can if you want to baby. Would you like to have a visit with Santa?”

And those easy words made green eyes water more and a tear slipped. “But he won’t know _me_.” Gesturing to herself. No one knew her as Emma was herself _now_ , but Mommy. She wasn’t sure anyone else ever could.

Regina brought the hand she was holding up to her lips and kissed, running her thumb reassuringly over knuckles. “Santa knows everyone baby girl.”

Real Santa anyway and the one she’d hired to fill this role for the outlet mall was no exception. A carbon copy look alike of Old Saint Nick from the Wish Realm that had made his home in Storybrooke. Uncle Nick, as he preferred to be called, had found his happy ending in the small seaside town away from the hoopla of the mass media’s spin on a holiday the old man just wanted to enjoy from a participants perspective. The few weeks a year she hired him to play this role met his need to be Santa while removing the stress of spending the year readying for the epic round the world in one night delivery to all the good little girls and boys.

Emma was unsure, but curious. “Even you?”

“Even me. And I bet if we were to go say hello he would love to hear what you want for Christmas.” Searching green eyes. “Shall we go tell him?”

Emma rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet considering as her thumb edged her bottom lip. It rested there and wanted to enter, but Mommy moved it away to hold instead. Still unsure, but maybe if… “Will you come too?”

“I will stay right with you the whole time.”

Thinking again as mischief took over her fading worry Emma asked. “And sit on his lap with me and ask for what you want too?”

Regina raised a brow at her clever girl. Roped in this far she let out a hearty chuckle. “If you’d like, yes. We can ask him together.”

“I wanna picture too.” Impish grin excited again as she began pulling Mommy back the way they had come.

“Photo evidence?” Allowing herself to be pulled along.

“You always say go big or go home and I don’t wanna go home so we hafta go big!” Emma said over her shoulder as they joined the long line. She bounced as they began moving along the red carpet path lined with large candy canes and presents. Fake snow showered over the large tree in the background falling gently. It felt like they were in a giant snow globe.

It moved quicker than Emma thought it would. Between talking about what she thought Neal would like for Christmas and commenting on how they had to make popcorn strings for the tree this year it was quickly their turn. Suddenly here now Emma went quiet as she eyed the man in red waving her over. Unsure again until she was when Mommy’s hand led the way and the other rested at the small of her back as Emma moved forward.

Uncle Nick’s jolly voice rolled over them in greeting. “Ho ho ho and to what do I own the pleasure of seeing you two this afternoon.” Opening his arms, he patted his lap for the Mayor and Savior to sit.

Emma approached slower, suddenly feeling shy in her current space. Mommy sat on Santa’s left knee and there was an open spot just for her on his right one. She perched carefully, letting go of the hand on hers as she shyly met those sparking blue eyes. Then unable to help herself her fingers gently tugged on his beard and her eyes went wide when his chin dipped with her tugging.

“It’s real!”

“Emma.” Softly Regina chided, but more than grateful to see Uncle Nick roll with it.

“That’s alright Madam Mayor. She meant no harm, isn’t that right little one?”

Green eyes went wider and a pink mouth gaped in a perfect O. “You know _me_?”

Laughing as his belly rolled under his fuzzy red and white suit, Nick lowered his spectacles with a wink to Regina and answered with all the seriousness of reassurance to the one asking. “Of course I know you Emma. Santa knows _all_ the good little girls and boys.” Size did not matter, he truly knew them all, each and every one.

“I’ve been mostly good.” Gaining confidence, Emma wiggled on his knee to get comfortable and lifted her chin. “But not Uni. He’s gettin’ coal, but he’s okay with that cause he knows I’ll share my loot with him.”

“Ah your _uni_ corn friend.” Nick made the connection from the name as the Mayor laughed. He could picture such a ‘friend’ and Emma running circles around the Mayor. “He’s not so naughty. Just mischievous.” Taking a guess and glad he was right for the sure smile beaming at him from Emma.

“That’s what I said! But he doesn’t believe me.” Emma shrugged elaborately.

“And what would you like for Christmas Emma?” He asked.

Emma pointed across the way, a bit shy again and was glad when Mommy understood her need.

“I think she wants me to go first.” Regina explained. “I would like my family to have a safe and happy Christmas.” Winking at Emma in knowing.

“I thinking I can manage that and what about you Emma?” Nick gave his full attention to the quiet one on his knee.

Emma licked her lips. “I want that too.” And she did, but also something else, a little something and she cupped his ear and whispered it softly.

Regina watched as the man nodded occasionally to everything Emma was saying and she had a pretty good idea what was being asked for.

Emma finished her wish and leaned back. “Thank you… Is that too much?” Biting her bottom lip in uncertainty.

“I think you were very reasonable in your requests. And polite too.” Nick pushed his spectacles back up on his nose. “Alright you two smile for the camera.”

They all gave their attention to the elf taking pictures and smiled. Then Regina stood and managed to get the elf to take another photo with just Emma. The instant shots were printed and put in an envelope. As Emma was picking a candy cane from the basket by the camera Regina took a moment to gaze at the pictures.

The one with just Emma was her favorite. She knew just the frame at the house she wanted to put it in for her desk in the Study. Her baby was beaming and that little smile she adored all teeth. Then Emma’s hand was back in hers and they were on their way to the Toyland store again.

The moment they stepped foot in that store Emma was full blown gone. Girl drifted right to the action figure aisle and pointed to each figure launching right into that hero’s back story. Regina followed Emma from side to side as they worked their way down that aisle, asking the occasional question for clarity on a story point. Then it was on to the video game one and Emma continued to regale her with this gaming tip and that.

Emma chose two video games she thought Neal would like and readily gave them to Mommy to hold. While Queen was reading the back of one box she wandered over to the next aisle and something colorful and shiny caught her attention at the end of it. Darting over she grabbed the box and pulled it right up to her nose, looking closely at the picture.

“Whoa!” She had to have this. Already Emma was planning all the adventures she and Uni could have—

“Emma, there you are.” Regina approached quickly, wrapping an arm around Emma’s waist. “Next time wait for me please.”

“Sorry.” Then holding up the box and tapping the front. “I wanna get this please.”

Regina looked at the package. On the front was a picture of a puppy on a pair of roller skates, being pulled along on a leash by a happy kid. Roller skates on the stuffed puppy’s paws were rainbow colored and so was the leash. She squinted at the fine print of the box. “It says the puppy toy is sold separately from the leash and skate set baby. This is an accessory.”

“I know and I don’t want the puppy and it’s not for me.”

Then it clicked what Emma was asking for and Regina smiled. “Is this what you want to get Uni for Christmas baby girl?” She was already imagining the stuffed unicorn on skates and a leash with Emma dragging it around the mansion.

Emma reached up and wrapped her arms around her Mommy’s neck. Nodding into dark hair she took a deep breath snuggling in there for a moment. Then she yawned.

“Alright let’s get these presents and head home.” Landing a kiss on Emma’s cheek and taking up a hand again. “I also think someone could use a nap.” Medication side effects Emma was on for now made her girl sleepy.

“Yeah home.” Emma easily agreed, but not to the latter. “Nope nap.”

Regina didn’t respond to that whine filled comment. She paid for the items and led the way to the Benz. Once she had Emma settled in the seat belt and the bags in the trunk they were in their way home. Soft Christmas music filled the car and with the heater on the cabin was nice and cozy. Regina hummed along with the radio and when they came to a red light she looked over at Emma. Blonde sat with head rolled back against the seat dozing. For not being tired Emma had dropped off easily enough. Traffic light, they made it home in less than fifteen minutes.

Regina turned off the car and gently ran the back of her hand along Emma’s cheek. Girl leaned into her touch. “Time to wake up for just a little bit baby.”

One green eye cracked and promptly closed up tight again. “Sleepy.”

Chucking. “I know sweetheart. Let’s go inside and get cozy for a nap.”

“Mmmm?” Sound for what she wanted.

“Yes, milk first.”

“Kay.” Emma made more of an effort to move, but slowly. Suddenly she was standing and her hand was taken. Then she was walking and they were walking into the house.

Regina left everything in the foyer to deal with later. Suddenly tired too after the full day and week, she took Emma upstairs and right to their room. Right to the bed she sat Emma down. Little one flopped backwards curling up into a ball, thumb sneaking into a yawning mouth.

Leaving for a moment Regina went to the yellow room and returned with PJ pants and a matching top. Emma was slow to roll over and sit up, but didn’t fight her as clothes came off and were replaced by comfy cotton. PJs an old favorite of Emma’s with white little swans wearing crowns against a blue background. The moment little one was dressed those arms reached for her.

“Just a second baby.” Regina moved quickly to begin changing into silk gray sleep pants and as Emma made grabby hands, but not fast enough for her littlest Princess now surfacing.

“Mmmm Mommy?” Scrunching her fingers faster with arms stretched all the way out and up.

Emma’s legs got a life of their own and began kicking against the bed. And she tried to wiggle her fingers faster and that seemed to work because then Mommy was there. Mommy moved back to sit against a pillow at the head of the bed and she crawled up right into those open arms waiting. Snuggling in, she was held. A hand ran the length of her back, nails gently scratching as she liked. Heavy lids she yawned again, corners of her eyes going damp with the effort.

Then she was laid back in the crook of an arm and she began burrowing under a silk tank top for what she wanted. Lips found a ready nipple and she began sucking. All tension left her body and she went limp with relief. So easy this love was for them. Emma’s nose pressed into a pillowy breast as her hand went up to cup the side. Emma felt Mommy’s finger pressing gently against her lips and then there was no nipple. That loss made her eyes grow wet and tight. And just as quickly as it was gone another was back and this one allowed sweet milk to fall onto her tongue.

“There you go baby. Milk first. Mommy’s isn’t quite ready yet.” Regina cooed, beginning to rock and pat Emma’s bottom with one hand in the same rhythm.

Hers had yet to come in. Emma was suckling some mornings and most nights and had been for weeks. The herb she was taking to help induce she felt was beginning to work. Her breasts felt different; fuller and firm. They were also starting to become tender.

Milk dropped into her mouth as Emma lazily sucked. Bottle was empty before she knew it and went away. She was drawn up then and thinking Mommy was done when she wasn’t Emma whimpered. “Wan’ you.”

Regina paused moving Emma and landed soft kisses on a pink cheek. That made her little one giggle with a milky smile. “Mommy is just switching sides my little love.” And Emma moved with her more easily after that to fall against her left breast. Regina watched Emma watching her. Gently rubbing her thumb against a cheek. She leaned forward to rest her lips on Emma’s forehead. “Such a good girl my Emma is.” And she began to hum. A pink mouth began to slow under the lullaby and after a few minutes Emma’s mouth went slack.

Carefully Regina eased her finger between lips and her nipple to help Emma release. She lingered there to finger a sweet pouty bottom lip. Emma’s brows furrowed slightly, but relaxed under her touch. Little one barely stirred as she shifted them down under the covers. Regina pulled Emma closed, vanishing her tank top once they were under the warmth of the thick down duvet. Bare skin to her baby’s cheek and with a sweet warm little sigh against her breast Regina closed her eyes as they nested together in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Hope you enjoyed it. Happy holidays and I hope all you little ones reading and Bigs have a fantastic holiday!


	12. All I Want For Christmas - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma: We have to wear them. [ Pointing to the two green Christmas sweaters in a box ]
> 
> Regina: Says who?
> 
> Emma: My Mom. She made them.
> 
> Regina: I am not wearing a sweater that says ‘Resting Grinch Face’
> 
> Emma: But you wear it so well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooo I need a reprieve from posting on this story weekly. I have a lot of ideas I want to write about, and not enough time to do it. Lol So not done, but I am with the weekly updates on this one for a bit. I have been posting nearly twice, sometimes thrice a week for nearly a year come February and I need to slow down a bit this coming new year. So enjoy this chapter and know I will be back to this after a small break.

 

“Reeegginnnaaa…”

A duvet was pulled right over a dark head with an almost inaudible grumble. Warm and wrapped up in silk Regina took deep breath and tried to return to the lull of sleep.

“Regina?”

Again her name and Regina only burrowed deeper under the covers and then the covers were lifted and something was tickling her nose. “Emma… baby I need just a bit more sleep…” Murmuring and waving what she suspected was Emma’s hair out of her face.

“But it’s _Christmas_ …”

“We’ll do presents in a while baby girl.” She assured sleepily. Henry had spent the night with his grandparents in order to be up at the crack of dawn with Neal to go sledding. The house was theirs until noon and Regina intended to get a little more sleep after being up so late last night before spending their traditional Christmas morning together with just the two of them.

“…Annnnd I’m _naked_ …”

That made two amber eyes pop right open and Regina reached to pull Emma back under the covers with her. Emma gave a squeal at being grabbed so quickly and that delighted tone was music to Regina’s ears. She nuzzled into sweet cinnamon scented blonde curls as she pulled Emma close to be the little spoon. Then she kissed a deliciously bare shoulder. Pecking once more and resting her cheek there as Emma’s cute little butt came to rest against up snug against her hips as she liked.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m still a bit sleepy.”

“S’ok.” Emma reached behind her to wrap Regina arm around her. She threaded their fingers together and kissed each knuckle joining hers. “I just wanted to be close to you.”

At the sweet sentiment Regina felt heat in her core rising. “And I you my love.” She sat up a bit on her elbow then and leaned over to kiss a cheek. Emma turned and gave over a mouth instead and she reigned over pink lips for a long leisurely good morning most tender. Regina rolled over then on top of naked alabaster skin, so striking against the black silk of sheets. Hands on either side of Emma shoulders she took her time taking in each curve and freckle.

Then Emma giggled, unable to help getting silly whenever Regina looked at her in that seriously sexy way. A dark brow arched in amusement and then her wrists were suddenly pinned above her head and red lips were sucking the hallow of her throat in claim. Then licking up her neck and along her bottom lip. Teeth nipped playfully and with a hint of warning that made Emma shiver and moan.

“What did I tell you about that giggling in the bath the other week, hhmm?” Regina’s sensual husk flooded over Emma’s skin causing goose flesh. Two pink nipples rose on point in answer and smiling while keeping her eyes locked on green she gave each one a tender kiss.

“That it would get me fu-cked.” Oh gods Emma hoped so, but the way Regina was teasing her said her wife was not in the room. Nor was Mommy, but the Queen rose on high above her, mussed waves framed dark glittering eyes and Emma felt hers widened in realization of who was about to ride her. It was a rare treat when Regina let this side out to play in the bedroom and Emma wanted to be played with. _‘Merry Christmas to me!’_

“Over and up on your knees like a good girl.”

Emma’s wrists were released and Regina moved off of her fluidly and across the room disappearing into their closet. Knowing she had but mere seconds to obey, she readily turned over on her stomach and popped up on her hands and knees. She wondered just how they would play this morning and knew that however it was she’d be deliciously sore all day. Emma heard footsteps behind her crossing the room and back again. A drawer opened and closed.

Then the bed dipped and Emma held her breath. She felt a single nail tracing the length of her spine up from her tailbone towards her neck and she bowed under it. A hand threaded through her hair and then closed in a grip tugging with just the right amount of tension to make her pussy clench.

“I told you on your knees my little swan, not _hands_ and knees.”

Emma swallowed as she was guided by the back of her neck to the pillow. Her cheek rested there with her ass high in the air and her hands were moved over her head towards the frame. She gripped the mattress there in knowing as a hot mouth claimed the back of her neck and bit down. Emma hissed and then sighed as teeth were replaced by a tongue that licked and lips that sucked. She wiggled her ass, wanting some attention there and was rewarded with a sound spank on her right cheek and then her left. Twin stings bloomed on cheeks and Emma bit her bottom lip in a moan of approval.

“Excited are we?” Regina asked but she did not expect a verbal answer.

With Emma in position she knelt up right behind her girl and took hold of a pair of hips. The tip of Emma’s favored red strap on toy rested against wet pink lips waiting. Gently Regina stroked the head up and down a slit as Emma tried to push back into her. Another spank stilled those hips into submission and Regina took her time warming Emma’s opening and felt herself shifting head spaces. The Queen never came out for long, but just enough to light a fire in her and Emma for a spicy ride.

Regina rubbed those pale cheeks where her alter ego had spanked roughly and gripped firm as Emma tried pushing back again. Chuckling at the eagerness she pushing the head in just past Emma’s tight opening and rested there.

“Oh!” A ready squeak.

“Have you been a good girl this year Emma?”

Green eyes popped open against a pillow as lips grinned. “The best. Just ask my wife.”

Another little thrust forward and Regina was halfway in. “I have and she seems to think you might be on the naughty list this year.”

“Please, Regina…”

The head was rubbing just the right way against her g-spot as Regina’s hips rocked forward a bit more. And in answer she was filled with red heat. Emma’s nails gripped the sheets in a desperate way as she was allowed to finally push back against a pair of steady hips. As the head hit her cervix she bit the pillow and the length drew out and in again as Regina filled her. A hand in her hair tugged with each thrust anchoring them together. Regina leaned over her and she could feel breasts she loved to suck slapping against her back in a steady rhythm.

“Baby… Em-ma.” The matching red heat anchored inside Regina’s core from the strap on base rocked against her walls as Emma’s ass came back against her hips. Friction too against her clit and Regina was riding a building wave as Emma bucked beneath her. As her orgasm rose right along with Emma’s her nipples tightened into peaks as a flush of color took over her skin.

“Reginaaa!” Emma squealed as her walls caved over and over around the pumping heat. Hot-hot-hot and shaking her knees widened as her spine dipped. She threw her head back as the black wave over her eyes spun her senses into vertigo and she cried out for the softer side of her wife she needed. “Mmommy.”

“Yess—baby.”

Regina kept up the friction and held Emma’s hips tight against her own as her baby girl crested. A hot rush of liquid came against her hips and dripped down her legs and in it her own orgasm spilled, forcing her to double over onto Emma’s back. She wrapped her arms around her girl’s trembling middle and held as the stars cleared from her vision. Slowly, slowly Regina raked her nails gently along Emma’s arms as they both caught their breath.

Regina sat up and back on her heels, taking Emma with her to sit on her lap. The phallus was still deeply anchored in her baby’s core. Both soaking and panting she kissed the back of Emma’s damp neck tasting the salt of sweat with her tongue. She rested her forehead there against a shoulder as Emma mewed from her action and both calmed further. Emma leaned back into her and Regina winced slightly and hissed.

Emma straightened forward immediately. “Are you okay?”

“Fine baby. Just relax.” Regina was, though her breasts were tender she suspected from the fast pace. Kissing damp curls she moved them down onto the bed to lie. “I’m going to take it out okay?”

“Mhmm.” Emma murmured as she felt the fullness leaving her body. She felt Regina taking off the harness and heard it set aside somewhere before she was once again tucked up as the little spoon and the blanket covered them both.

They lay like that for a long time as the sun made a slow journey across the carpet. Sleepy again and sated in one way, but not another Emma turned around and dipped down to cup Regina’s full breast. Hooded eyes met amber and then Mommy’s hand was on the back of her head guiding her mouth to latch on.

Wet warmth found a home around her nipple as Regina’s fingers laced through Emma’s hair. She dipped her chin, resting her lips against a hair line as those lips began suckling. She bit her own at the stronger than usual pulling sensation deep in her breast tissue. Stroking Emma’s hair encouragingly as a shot of energy rippled up the length of her spine. Sensitive after such an intense orgasm Regina pulled Emma closer as little lips tugged at her peak. Then a release of a different kind and a moan escaped her lips as it did. Emma’s mouth promptly went slack, but did not detach. Deep set green pools looked up at her in question and red lips bowed.

Finally her milk had come in and Emma’s sweetly surprised expression at the newness surely flooding those sensitive taste buds made Regina smile.

“It’s okay baby.” Kissing again in reassurance as Emma’s mouth began moving to draw longer pulls against her breast. Eager they sucked as Regina ran her hand down the length of Emma’s back to rest on a bare bottom still warm from their play. Gently she patted there and filled her baby’s mouth. Emma’s nose went up and down against her skin like a little bunny. Then deeper green eyes sought hers. “There’s my sweet little one.” Cooing just as she felt the last of the new milk leave her left breast.

Emma gave a small smile around a nipple and then Mommy’s finger was at her lips moving her mouth away from what she wanted. Her eyes scrunched and suddenly the warmth of Mommy’s skin was not on her cheek anymore. Emma’s eyes felt hot and tight and she showed as much by rubbing them.

Regina sat up and gently pulled Emma, now fussing, up with her. Wanting to hold Emma properly in her arms to nurse she sat back against the head of the bed. Cradling a head back in her arms she guided Emma’s searching mouth to her right breast, giving a small gasp as hungry lips latched on. “Easy my little Princess.” Chuckling as Emma gave another milk filled smile. She began patting Emma bottom how her baby liked and simply enjoyed the newness of this feeling.

Regina was in awe of being able to nourish Emma, both physically and emotionally in such a connecting way. So much so it brought tears of happiness to her eyes and she let one fall as she processed the moment in its entirety. Emma’s eyes were closed and those thick lashes fluttered against her skin as she began humming. Emma’s lips slowed and Regina suspected her milk was with it and even when she had no more to give little one still tried for it to come.

Her soft laughter seemed to bring Emma up a bit from such a tender head space as she eased her finger between pink lips. Girl lay back in her arms with such content that made Regina’s heart sing. One single drop of milk, faint and white lingered on a bottom lip before she leaned down to kiss Emma gently there and Regina pulled back, resting their foreheads together as little one began to doze in her arms.

 

**:::::::::::::::**

 

Emma awoke to Garfield walking up and down the length of her legs up wrapped in the duvet and sat up rubbing her eyes after petting him good morning. Paci slipped from her lips, but was held anchored to her by the clip. Popping it back in her mouth she sucked blinking and taking in the room along with her current head space. Alone in the master suite she wondered where Mommy was. She vaguely remembered a warm cloth running over her skin and being dressed in her unicorn onesie as she fell asleep.

Teeth nibbled her bottom lip wanting Mommy right now and Emma crawled out of bed, dragging Uni with her by his rainbow hoof. As she trotted down stairs with Garfield at her heels she smelled something smoky and sweet. Honey bacon and she grinned, losing the paci once more as she entered the kitchen. Mommy was at the stove, but turned when she approached with open arms. Emma fell into them as lips kissed her temple

“Merry Christmas baby girl.” Regina ruffled Emma’s curls gently and returned the hug once more before little one sank to the tile at her feet.

“Merry ‘mas Mommy.” Emma murmured and looked up. “Apple-‘ucker?” Asking for a snack pouch she grinned as one was taken from the fridge and opened.

She used both hands to take the pouch and sucked happily as Mommy finished cooking breakfast and her kitty purred in her lap. Soon Emma got up to sit at the counter and a plate of bacon and toast was in front of her. She nibbled, liking how Mommy cut the strips into small pieces for her to eat easily. As her tummy filled Emma shifted in mind as the idea of presents made her excited.

As she sipped her coffee, Regina saw the shift as her littlest princess was tucked away and her eager little girl appeared in place. Little one began chattering about presents both to her and to Uni as they finished breakfast.

“Mommy can I open them now please?” Two hands clasped together around Uni’s hoof under a chin as Emma batted lashes quickly.

“A few more bites and finish your juice with your medication and then we will.” Regina explained her expectation and it was met with a hot huff and a whine which she ignored in favor of giving Emma a moment to think through her request.

Emma took two more bites exactly and then sipped her juice, but ignored the white chewable tablet on a napkin near her plate. “Now?”

Regina shook her head and then nodded toward the tablet. “It’s not a choice baby.” Emma still had a few weeks to go until Whale would be satisfied with progress made. While Emma’s headaches had lessoned and her girl’s eating habits improved they still had this battle on medication nearly every day in some capacity.

“But Mommy I don’t like it.” To prove it Emma stuck out her tongue.

Standing with a small sigh, Regina began to clear the dishes as Emma wiggled to get down with the intent to follow it seemed. “No Emma, you need to make a good choice and listen right now.” Glad little one stayed put and at least looked at the medicine needing taking.

Emma rested her chin on the counter, bottom lip out in a perfect pout as she stared at the offending white tablet. Why should _she_ have to suffer for her big side’s silliness? It wasn’t fair and Mommy wasn’t being fair either she decided and crossed her arms to show as much. “Not fair.”

“I know it feels that way to you.” And she did for they had this talk often enough. Regina summoned the notebook she was tracking Emma’s meals in and penned what was eaten and then vanished it away. “As soon as you take it you may join me in the living room for presents.” Giving a reassuring smile and moving that way.

“But Mommy waaait…” Full blown whine escaped her lips and Emma rolled them in when Mommy turned around.

Regina paused by the door with a raised brow.

And Emma sat up and took the pill in hand. She knew what that brow meant and didn’t want the time out that usually followed it. Putting the pill in her mouth she chewed and grimaced. Quickly drinking the last of her juice, she grabbed Uni and scampered over to take the hand waiting.

“Good girl baby.” Praise for the effort as Regina squeezed Emma’s hand leading the way into the living room as the cat followed. Emma’s squeal of delight was music to her ears and well worth the late night of wrapping and waiting until Emma was asleep to sneak out of bed and set this up for her little girl.

“Look Uni!” Holding her unicorn up Emma took in the room. Lights sparkled and a fire was going in the grate. Presents under the tree and she knew there were some for each side of her waiting. Then she heard it and saw movement around the base of the tree. “Oh-oh-oh!” And ran with Uni to get an up close and personal look at the little choo-choo train riding the track around the Christmas tree decorated with tinsel and popcorn strings.

Regina pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures forever capturing her little one’s sheer delight at the surprise gift. Then Emma’s arms were around her neck and she was being smothered in kisses. Laughing as Emma jumped into her arms and wrapped legs tight around her hips she held her girl tight against her and moved to sit on the couch with Emma in her lap. But Emma squirmed after a moment to get up.

“Wait! I gots your present right here.” And she dove for the tree and returned with a clumsy wrapped gift she’d used the comics section of the newspaper and half a roll of tape to wrap. Handing it to Mommy Emma plopped down on the floor and rested her chin on a knee as it was slowly unwrapped.

Regina peeled layer after layer of tape back, biting her lip to keep the laugh intact at just how much tape Emma had managed to use. As she came upon the clear glass of a mason jar she felt her heart flutter.

She lifted it from the wrapping and peering inside. There were two Lego figures that looked just like them; one blonde wearing a red jacket with jeans and boots and another brunette in a black dress and heels. They were holding hands on a bed of green paint and white glitter on the bottom of the jar lip. It was heavy and full of water. On instinct Regina gave it a shake and glitter danced around the two figures. Her sweet baby had made this by hand, just for her and in that realization Regina’s eyes misted.

“Do you like it Mommy?”

“Like it, baby I love it and you so, so much. Come here.” Patting her lap as Emma came to sit; Regina wrapped her arms around her little one and gave the glitter jar another shake. Loving the way Emma giggled as they watched the snow settle at the base. Then she gave a kiss and many squeaky ones to a ticklish neck that had Emma squealing in delight.

 

**:::::::::::::::::**

 

“Where are your matching sweaters?” Snow asked right away after opening the loft door to gaze on her daughter and daughter in law.

“Relax Mom, they’re under our coats.” Emma explained and stepped into the warmth of the loft after Regina. She began to shed her coat and much to her amusement Regina only clung tighter to the black leather covering their matching green gifts from her Mom. Coming up behind her wife she whispered behind dark curls. “It’ll be like ripping off a band-aid, just do it and then right when we leave you can set it on fire, okay?”

Regina rolled her eyes, but nodded and allowed Emma to help her out of her coat just as their son came waltzing into the room in the exact same sweater. Now it was her turn to grin as Henry’s face turned beat red. Well, they were almost exactly the same and Regina raised a brow as Henry crossed his arms.

“No fair Grandma.”

Snow beamed and lifted her chin as David wrapped his arm around her. She and Neal along with her husband were in red matching sweaters—each with a big white ‘HO’ on each of them—so when they lined up Santa’s jolly greeting spelled out. Her grandson thought he got away with a unique sweater this year. “I never said your Moms’ sweaters were completely different than yours Henry.” While his was a matching green it said _Santa’s Little Helper_ on it in red.

Emma caught Henry playfully around the neck and gave him the noogie of the century as he laughed and tried to get her back. “Yeah kid, be a good sport like your Mom is being. At least yours doesn’t say which of Santa’s lists your on.”

Emma sucked in her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the way Regina was blushing. While her sweater said _‘nice’_ in flowing white script, her wife’s said _‘naughty’_ in big block letters across the front. Regina had tried to swap the boxes last minute, but they were tagged with their names under the tree. The tradition of matching ugly sweaters her Mom insisted on each year she found funny and one her wife merely tolerated.

“Oh, Emma no.” Snow shook her head realizing her mistake. “I must have put the names on the wrong boxes. You’re wearing the wrong sweaters.”

And it was Emma’s turn to go pink and Regina’s to gloat. She grumbled as she followed a crooked finger into the bath room down the hall and they swapped sweaters. As Emma redressed she leaned pouting against the sink as Regina eyed her with a coy smile. Then her wife had her backed up against the sink with her cheeks cupped in two warm hands.

“It’ll be like ripping off a band-aid…” Regina teased.

“And somehow that was funnier when I said it.” Emma smirked though and wrapped her arms around that neck as she gazed into her wife’s eyes.

“And yet the joke is on you this time.” Regina kissed pink ready lips. “Your mother has the worst taste in clothes and insists on making us and our son all suffer in matching itchy nightmares each Christmas.”

Emma laughed. “You love it though.”

“More importantly I love you Emma Swan-Mills.”

Bright eyed. “And I love you Regina Swan-Mills. This has been a wonderful Christmas so far.”

Then wondering about the other day at the store Regina asked. “And what did you happen to ask Santa for?”

“A few things… like the train.” Emma winked in knowing just who had gotten that for her little side. Then she pouted in jest with an impish glint in her eye. “But there was one thing that wasn’t under the tree that I asked for.”

The corner of Regina’s lips hinted up. “Oh and what was that baby girl?”

“This.” Emma moved them backwards so Regina’s back was against the wall and she claimed red lips with a deep kiss full of a promise of more mischief to come once they got home.

And Swan and Queen had themselves a very merry little Christmas night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - :-) Thoughts?


	13. A Case of the Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you can keep a straight face reading angst and drama, but become a gooey puddle when reading cute fluff filled fics of nose taps and sweet forehead kisses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I’mmmm back! Here is a nothing but fluff chapter for you to enjoy simply because we all need more SwanQueen fluff!

Emma’s lower lip stuck out in a perfect pout that did not seem at all amusing to the woman it was aimed at. She lay tucked up under the covers on their bed teetering between adult and little space as she watched Regina return from their bathroom with the skin thermometer. In further protest she drew the blanket up over her head as the bed dipped nearby. Emma held on to the covers that started slipping down her face, refusing to let go, but a tsking from above made her fingers let go. Just as her adult mind let go of the present.

“Nooooooo.”

Regina allowed the whine to go unchecked for the sheer look of grief on Emma’s sweet pale face. “Baby, Mommy has to check it.” Popping the protective cover off she held it up to a forehead that felt too warm for her liking.

“Then what?” Worry spoke for the after part as the thermometer was swiped across her head and beeped. She watched amber eyes closely as it was read, her brow scrunching. “Then what Mommy?” More insistent.

Regina read the number with a sigh. That 102 degrees and Emma’s glassy eyes tore through her as the next words got ready to leave her mouth. Whale had said that while Emma’s overall health was in the clear, any fever or signs of illness he wanted to know about promptly and monitor as Emma’s kidneys continued to heal. Fever had cropped up overnight and she was not comfortable giving anything for it as she would have in the past without the doctor’s approval. She had woken that morning to Emma tossing and turning beside her in bed. One touch to a clammy brow had her worrying. With her little one’s worry brewing she needed to take care for how she approached the idea of going to the doctor’s office with Emma.

But first things first.

Moving back to sit at the head of the bed Regina leaned back against the head board and patted her lap. Emma readily crawled up and settled into her arms, dragging the comforter up over them both. Regina undid the buttons of her sleep shirt as little one’s eyes became hooded, but not so little as Emma normally was when they nursed.

“Mommy?”

“You need to nurse baby. Come on.” Drawing Emma closer.

Emma nuzzled into the warm comfort of skin pillowing against her flushed cheek. “But what about after?” Sensing she was not going to like the answer.

“Time for your milk first my love.” Regina answered gently turning Emma’s seeking mouth to her breast. A sigh escaped as it always did lately when that warm pink mouth latched on and suckled. Her milk had fully come in and this intimacy between them now was a morning and nightly ritual they both looked forward too.

Emma closed her eyes as warm sweet milk filled her mouth. Her nose was stuffy which made suckling more difficult. She had to take breaks between sucking and breathing and that act made her squirm in arms as she tried to get closer to the milk she thought. Pressing her cheek firm against a breast she fussed as tears prickled the corner of her eyes. Then a soft humming began as she was rocked. Mommy’s voice a tender balm in her feverish state.

Too soon she felt a finger at her lips easing a release from where she sought comfort. Emma was shifted back into another arm as comfort returned to her mouth. A hand rubbed and patted her bottom in such a way that made Emma further relax.

“That’s my little Princess.” Regina cooed, resting her lips in a kiss against a warm brow. Then her cheek hoping her cool skin was soothing to Emma. “Drink all your milk and then we will see about some breakfast before we get ready for our day.” Gently easing into what they needed to discuss. With Emma in such a little head space she knew her wife was tucked away and would not be in a place to make the decisions that needed making today. Knew her wife trusted her to make the necessary ones and to take care of needs present. That conversation had ages ago and more recently again since Emma’s hospitalization.

Emma frowned around a nipple, not liking the idea of moving from the arms holding her, but the way Mommy was smiling at her and stroking her cheek made that idea easier to imagine. After a few more minutes there was no more milk to be had and still like always Emma sucked harder trying for more when the husk of a chuckle hummed against her cheek for her efforts. She let go, small milky mouth going slack as she tried to hide away against bare skin.

Emma was allowed to hide for a moment before she let out a muffled groan at being lifted up, but she was not let go of. Brought right up to sit on a lap and rest her head against a shoulder. Her fingers went to the thin gold chain around a royal neck to finger as the humming and rocking came to a gentle slow, further easing her mind into the idea of leaving their little nest for food.

“How about some cinnamon oatmeal for breakfast, hmmm?” Regina asked while rubbing Emma’s back. Wanting something of substance, but also that would be easy on a stomach.

Emma thought about the offer as her tummy gurgled saying yes. She burrowed into dark hair. “Honey too?”

“Yes, baby, honey too.” An easy promise made as she scooted to the side of the bed, still holding Emma close.

“Kay.”

“Do you want to rest here until it’s ready or come with me?”

“With you.”

“Alright then.” One more pat to a bottom and Regina helped Emma stand up before taking a hand and leading the way downstairs.

She stopped in the hallway as Emma bent to pick up a rainbow leash attached to the neck of the stuffed unicorn who wore a roller skate on each hoof. Emma had gotten the naughty unicorn the leash and skates for Christmas and had played with it nearly every day since. Walking slower as Uni rolled to a stop behind them, Regina waited again as Emma picked him up to carry the toy down the steps. On the bottom landing Uni rolled along again and Regina smiled fondly at how something so simple brought her little one such joy.

After settling Emma with Uni and a coloring book Regina set about making the oatmeal and coffee for herself. As she cooked her feverish girl colored listlessly propped up halfway on the counter. Eventually Emma gave up and rested a chin on folded arms and watched her through glassy eyes. The smell of oatmeal laced with spices and the promised honey seemed to perk her girl up just enough to pick up a spoon when she placed the bowl down.

Regina took up her stool then, sipping her coffee and eating her own oatmeal as she watched Emma’s attempt to eat. “Does it taste alright baby girl?”

“Mmhm.” Giving a nod as she took a small bite. She chewed and her head hurt for both actions.

Emma dropped her chin closing her eyes then with the effort it took, tired as she was, to lift the spoon to eat. She was hungry too, a little anyway and tears began welling in her frustration until she felt something resting at her mouth. Opening automatically she accepted the spoon as her eyes opened. Mommy’s loving ones full of understanding on her had a mouth open again for another bite. The spoon gently trailed her bottom lip, catching a bit of falling oatmeal.

Soon, as the last bite was taken, Emma slipped from the stool to the floor avoiding the napkin coming for her mouth with a shrill whine as she hugged Uni close. But Mommy knew her tricks and her mouth was wiped anyway as dishes were cleared away after. Garfield, their kitty, walked over to rub up against her arm, purring good morning. Emma gave him a scratch behind the ears as her free hand went to her mouth. A thumb almost made it, but was kept out by Mommy holding her hand.

Regina crouched down to be eye level as she brought Emma’s hand to her lips to kiss. “We are going to go get dressed and cleaned up to go out for a little bit. Would you like to wear your sweats or jeans and a sweater?” Giving a choice to take the little one’s mind off the idea of going out.

“Unicorn sweats.”

They really weren’t more than a red pair of regular ones her big side liked to work out in, but they were warm and cozy with a tiny white unicorn pattern she loved to wear when she was feeling less than well. Then Emma was helped to stand up as Garfield jumped off her lap and she tucked Uni up under her arm as she was taken upstairs. Mommy took her into the master bedroom to wait by the bed and she did so, swaying on her feet as she became sleepy again.

Regina found the requested sweats and a pair of easy slip on Vans. Returning to the bed she pulled Emma over to stand between her knees. Gently she set Uni aside. “Arms up baby.”

And off came the over sized purple t-shirt Emma had insisted on wearing last night despite the winter chill of January that had settled thick on the town. Tonight she’d be insisting on the warmth of one of the many onesies Emma had come to love.

“Mommy where are we going?”

“To visit Dr Whale so he can make sure my little girl can start feeling better quickly.” She tugged on the red sweatshirt, smoothing Emma’s hair that floated out with static electricity. Down came a pair of panties and on a new pair went when she tapped a hip for feet to step in. Emma usually chatted her ear off while being dressed. Quiet little one only affirmed how poorly Emma must be feeling.

Then it registered in Emma’s fog filled brain what had been said and like when she’d woken up and the thermometer came out her lip jut out like a shelf. “I don’t wanna go.”

“I know baby.”

Regina didn’t bother correcting the whine that followed as she normally would as she helped Emma step into shoes. Standing she traded places with her little one as Emma flopped backwards on the bed, curling up in protest with Uni in arms. She used this time to get dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a sweater; boots flowed before she returned to the bed and took up a hand once again. Emma followed her lead, walking and rubbing wet eyes with a fist to the bathroom. Lifting Emma up to sit on the counter she wet a washcloth and wiped a pink face free of tears, adding a kiss to a cheek as sniffles began. A quick brush of her hair and Emma’s along with teeth and more whining, Regina was ready to go, but Emma was not.

Lips puckered as arms crossed. “Dooonn’t wanna see Whale.”

“I hear you loud and clear baby girl.” Regina began, standing close as Emma’s heels tapped the cabinets in further protest. Patient for the upset present she tried again. “We need to go and get you checked out to make sure this is not something more than a cold. I’ll be with you the whole time and right after we will come home and we may snuggle in bed with movies the rest of the day.” That got green eyes to stop leaking and she thumbed away that last tear falling.

“With kitty and Uni too?”

“All of us, yes.” Assuring as Emma seemed to be thinking about it.

“No yucky medicine?”

“I cannot promise you no medicine, but I will do my best to make sure it is a flavor you don’t mind as much and is easy for you to swallow.”

“No shots?”

And Regina realized this was the real fear speaking along with the undertone of going to a hospital in general she knew Emma detested. Softer. “I don’t think that will be needed baby, but again I can not promise you that.” She reached to cup a cheek, bringing those eyes falling right back up to meet her own. “I can promise you I will be with you the whole time and we will leave as soon as we are able. Alright?”

In answer Emma leaned forward for a hug, breathing in the warmth and reassurance only Regina could give her. She was helped off the counter and downstairs into a coat before they went to the car. Her seat belt was done up too and Emma rested her head back with her eyes closed as they drove across town. She must have dozed she realized because she was being gently shaken awake a moment it seemed and her seat belt was off.

Rubbing her eyes, Emma blinked against the sunlight and looked out the window at the white washed building of the hospital. Stomach was cramping already at the idea of going inside. Then Regina was at the passenger door taking her hand again. Adult mind sneaking in brought anxiety and Emma began to worry her bottom lip with teeth. She’d faced a dragon head on with nothing more than a sword long ago, right along with giant trolls, a bean stalk and a wraith. While those things had been terrifying in their own right for what they were, none of them created the hot balloon filling her stomach now or the tears wanting.

Hated the hospital and any doctor with a passion, she’d never taken herself and the few times she had gone Regina had been right by her side. Nothing scared her more aside the thought of losing her wife or family. And with the return of her adult mind trying to take over at the idea of going inside Emma gripped her wife’s hands hard as she began to shake.

Regina knelt down by the side of the car. The door open gave them privacy as she rubbed her thumbs over the back of white knuckles. She’d hoped Emma would stay in little space throughout the appointment. Easier there to get through the visit in that space than where the blonde head had woke to reality right now. Patiently she began coaxing her little one back up and out.

“Baby. Look at me please.” Waiting until she had wet green pools on her. Regina smiled reassuringly. “We are going to sit here for a little bit until you are ready alright?”

Nodding, Emma nodded when her lips wouldn’t wrap around words. She liked the soft way Regina was looking at her and how her hands were warming under the ones holding hers.

“When we get home later I was thinking my Princess could take a nice bath and you could play with your mermaid dolls you got for Christmas with that apple scented bubble bath you like so much.”

That sounded good, like Reg—Mommy’s voice was sounding now as Emma calmed down. A fist balled up and moved up as she rubbed her eye. Then she felt a kiss on her cheek and she leaned into that affection as Mommy stood up. Better, Emma was feeling as the balloon in her tummy deflated. Helped out of the car, she held tight to that hand as they went inside.

Regina went right up to the counter to check them in. Luckily there was an opening in Whale’s schedule and they were told they wouldn’t have to wait long to be seen. They sat in the waiting room. Emma rested fully against her shoulder seeming to doze again. Regina leaned her head against Emma’s, using her cheek to gauge for the fever that still seemed to be present. She hoped it was nothing more than a cold or virus that would go away in a few days. But she needed to be sure since the scare they’d had nearly a month ago when the promise had been made that Emma would allow her to take care of needs as they arose. Being little seemed to make that easier for her wife.

Emma’s name being called made her eyes crack open. “Huh?”

“That’s us.” Standing Regina waiting for Emma to do the same, she wrapped an arm around a waist to help steady feet. After a quick weigh in, they were shown into a small room by one of the nurses Regina remembered as being one of the more patient ones from Emma’s stay in the hospital.

“Alright Emma.” The nurse said. “Have a seat on the table for me and I am going to check your vitals before the doctor comes in.”

At the word doctor Emma shrank against Regina deciding then and there she wanted to go home, but the supportive arm around her waist and the way she was tucked up made the idea of listening to the husk of voice asking if she would sit on the table easier to listen to. Mommy’s voice was magic like that and Emma slowly moved to listen, hopping up. Her hand was held and Mommy stood right by her as promised.

The nurse listened to her heart and made Emma cough a few times in a way that made her eyes water. Then a little flashlight was shined in such an annoying way right in her eyes that had her lips puckering. And it was shined in her mouth and ears and she wondered if she could get one of those for Uni thinking he might like the little pen light to play laser with the kitty cat at home.

The adults talked about adult stuff as Emma leaned again into Mommy’s shoulder and swung her legs back and forth. The paper she was sitting on crinkled as she wiggled. She liked the noise and wiggled again almost not feeling her sleeve being rolled up by Mommy as a weird fabric cuff was wrapped around her arm. The nurse pressed a button and it filled with air. Then it started to pinch in a way that made Emma hide her face in dark hair. Mommy’s thumb rubbed the back of her hand and so she focused on how that felt instead of the weird cuff. After a minute it deflated and Emma peeked out as it was unwrapped. The Nurse wrote something down and then finally left them alone.

“Go home now?” Emma asked.

“Not just yet Princess. Soon.”

Emma was about to ask why not when someone knocked on the door once before it opened. Seeing the white coat and who was wearing it, her brow wrinkled and she scooted back on the table right against Mommy’s arm that had come once again to wrap around her shoulders. The man smiled at her and she frowned back, but didn’t say anything. He seemed to understand she didn’t want to talk to him and so he talked to Mommy instead and that was more than fine with Emma.

After some coaxing from Mommy, she allowed him to feel her throat and even laid back so he could feel her tummy. Then he read the papers where the nurse had wrote stuff as Mommy asked him questions. Emma tried to follow along, but her head hurt and her eyes were blurry. So she settled for sitting quietly with her eyes closed as she sniffled.

Regina gently stroked blonde curls as she listened to Whale assure her this was in fact a case of the sniffles with a fever thrown in to boot. He prescribed a decongestant and prescription strength Tylenol for the fever along with plenty of rest and fluids. Relieved she watched him write the prescriptions she asked if they could have them filled here.

“Sure thing Madam Mayor. Anything for my favorite patient.” Whale agreed with a nod to Emma. He thought he understood the special way Emma was clinging to the Mayor. There were a few times in his medical experience when other couple’s had visited him in such state. Tentative and with respect he asked. “Do you think she would like a sticker or a something sweet to suck on while you both wait for the prescriptions?”

Regina’s brow rose as she assessed him with new interest.

Emma’s head popped up, tilted to the side when she realized the question had been for her too. “Both.” She easily answered.

“Emma.” Regina chided softly with a laugh. “You have your answer it seems Dr. Whale.” Thinking she understood the knowing twinkle in his eye and grateful he was the type of man who would keep this knowledge about their relationship to himself.

“Then both she will have.” He agreed and pulled out a ready sticker pack from his coat pocket with a red lollipop. Giving both to Regina he left the room with a smile to go get the scripts started.

When the door closed Emma reached out with grabby hands for her treat. “Mommy mine?”

“Yes baby, here you go.” Unwrapping the treat she passed it to Emma who promptly popped it in a mouth. “It looks like he gave you a pack of puppy and kitty stickers.” She found one that looked kind of like their orange cat and peeled it. “Where would you like your sticker baby girl?”

Emma pointed to her cheek and tried to smile when she saw what it was, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Sticker on and with sweetness in her mouth time seemed to pass quickly and Whale returned to give Mommy a white bag which was tucked into a purse. When prompted she said a sleepy _‘thank you’_ around her sucker as her coat was buttoned up. “Home now?”

“We are going right home, right now.” And those words brought the smile she’d been missing. Emma’s hand in hers she finished signing the necessary papers with her free one and they went to the car.

Before Emma knew it they were home and she was taken right back upstairs to their room. Given a sippy cup of apple juice that had appeared on the counter with a wave of Mommy’s hand she drank that as the tub began to fill with sweet scented water and bubbles. Her mermaid dolls came out to play from under the sink where they were kept in a basket with her bath crayons.

As the tub filled with water just warm enough Regina sat on the tub edge and took the empty sippy cup slipping from Emma’s hand before she began to undress her girl. Emma helped by not helping and allowing her care as clothes slipped off and down easily. Then she helped Emma into the tub to sit. Soaping up a sponge she began to wash a back as Emma played listlessly with the dolls, and she could tell her little one was fighting off sleep missed last night in feverish dreams. Moving a bit quicker, she finished washing Emma up, careful to avoid wetting blonde curls she’d clipped up out of the way.

“Mommy I want snuggles and Uni.” Emma murmured as the sprayer was turned on and she was being rinsed. “And kitty and movie.” The water drained and she patted her hands against it splashing the sides of the tub.

“You shall have all of that my love.” Promising as she turned off the water. “Stand up for me.”

Emma got up and out of the tub. She was wrapped in a warm fluffy towel and dried off. Her thumb crept up along her bottom lip. It snuck in before Mommy caught it and she whined as her hand was moved away from her mouth only for her paci to appear in its place. She gave a suck. Then a few more and her eyes became hooded as she relaxed into the calm feeling washing over her skin as Mommy guided her into the bedroom to sit on the bed.

Sinking further and further into her littlest head space Emma laid back on the bed and right into the fuzzy warmth of an unzipped onesie just waiting for her. As mommy finished drying her off she played with her fingers, reaching then over head for Garfield who had begin kneading the pillow. She giggled as he came closer and pawed at the sticker still on her cheek.

“Silly kitty.” Emma said around a paci pointing to the cat.

Regina smiled at the sight as she set the towel aside and gently adjusted a wriggling Emma back into place. “He certainly is, but not as silly as my little Princess.” Carefully she eased a pair of panties up a pair of legs and feet she gave a tickle before guiding each one into the legs of the onesie. Emma was wiggling less by the time she was zipping up the purple onesie with a gold crown pattern. Little one seemed to run out of steam and reached for her with grabby hands.

Emma sighed with content as Mommy lifted her up to sit on a lap. She felt her paci slipping from her lips and a plastic cup help up instead. Her brows wrinkled in thought over what it might be, but she was too tired to care. Mommy knew best and so she opened and swallowed the grape tasting medicine before her paci was put back in place. Then they moved up to the head on the bed and pillows were propped up around them with Emma’s blanket draped over both their laps.

She heard the TV mounted on the far wall turned on and the sounds of a Disney movie she couldn’t name filled the room, but not in a loud way she normally liked to watch in. Somehow Uni found his way into her arms just as she was in Mommy’s arms. Garfield too came to curl up nearby. As Emma watched the images flash across the TV she finally figured out it was the new version of Maleficent. Sleepy, so sleepy as the medicine began to work and she felt not so yucky or too warm, but just right cozy. Sucking and resting her ear against the heart beating in the steady rhythm she’d come to count on always knowing what she needed , Emma closed her eyes.

Burrowing then for something more. And more she burrowed under the sweater her cheek had been against until she was helped to find the soft warm skin she sought against her cheek. Paci fell away and then her lips wrapped around an ever ready nipple as the taste of love began to fill her mouth sweetly.

Regina cradled Emma’s head and began to hum as she had that morning. She ran her knuckles against hallow cheeks sucking nourishment and strength from her breast. With a special smile only reserved for Emma she watched a nose wiggle adorably when she ran a finger along the bridge and stroked blonde brows in a soothing way that always put Emma to sleep.

Her baby relaxed in arms, lips giving only an occasional suck after a few minutes. She could tell Emma was trying to fight the sleep beginning to draw little eyes under. Green eyes full of trust and a love richly their own began to close as Emma nested into her chest. This moment was everything Regina could ever want and more as she closed her eyes to join Emma in dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I needed fluff and hope you enjoyed said fluff. Feel free to drop me a note. I love hearing from you!
> 
> Have a great weekend!


	14. I Miss You - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Sometimes life gets in the way and one must stop and smell the roses. But if one has a hard time stopping or slowing down, like myself, sometimes help is needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShakespearianScribe- requested a playground play date of sorts with Snow present. This is my spin on it for where the story is going. Enjoy.

Emma loved the feel of Regina’s hand in hers. The soft skin under her thumb as she rubbed small circles over knuckles. Certainty and strength were in these hands she so adored. She thought about this as they walked along one of the paths by the pier, watching the setting sun getting ready to kiss the water on the horizon good night. Life had gotten in the way the last several days and had kept them both beyond busy with work and everything else but each other.

She was grateful it was Friday and after a dinner at Granny’s neither of them had to cook or clean up Regina had suggested a walk by the pier. At first Emma had tried to beg off, wanting to go home and let her little out to play. She’d been an adult doing very adult things for far too long without a break and she could feel the angst building inside her—or her little side’s upset pushing to come out. Her littlest side had gotten some attention with their routine of nursing in the morning and at night. While that was more than wonderful and satisfying her other little side needed attention too.

But there had not been time for more than a few minutes for her to slip out and play before life got in the way again. It had an annoying way of doing that far too much for her taste. Right now though, Emma wasn’t thinking those things. She was focused on the way Regina was holding her hand and the feeling of their fingers laced together as one. Emma looked over at the woman she called her wife.

Regina’ regal profile was a stunning silhouette against the pinks and purples of the sky and always like always took her breath away. Pausing for a moment she pulled Regina in by the tie on a black pea coat. Her wife laughed and went with her movement. Cupping two cheeks Emma leaned in and took that red mouth for her own. Gently pecking and then holding for a long sweet kiss. As she released that perfect mouth she rested their foreheads together as the setting sun played with the red highlights in Regina’s hair.

“What was that for?” A teasing husk.

“Just because.” And Emma couldn’t help but capture those lips in another kiss again. “I missed you this week.”

Regina nodded agreeing. “Both of our schedules were much too full baby girl and that is partly why I wanted to take a walk.” She reached for Emma’s hand again. “Come with me.”

Emma felt her hand tugged once and moved easily with the motion. How did she get so lucky to have this woman to call her own she pondered as the planks underfoot turned to gravel and dried winter grass. The salted wind coming off the water picked up and nipped against her pink cheeks. She was suddenly grateful for the beanie and scarf Regina insisted she wear. Watching their feet move side by side as they walked she noticed the way gravel gave way to sand and suddenly she knew where they were going and a smile grew deepening the dimple in her cheek.

Suddenly her little poked her brain and wanted to come out to play. Emma gave into _her_ need for the moment and began to skip alongside a pair of heeled boots as she swung their hands back and forth in her growing excitement. The woman holding her hand laughed sweetly and Emma grinned as they came to a stop. Emma pointed ahead with an ever growing want and bounced on her feet.

“It’s back!? Does Henry know yet?”

“It is and he does.” Regina smiled brightly and kissed her girl’s cheek. “There was enough money in the town’s budget to have it rebuilt and I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Emma danced on her feet, throwing herself at the Queen. “Thank you! Can I? Can I?”

“Yes, baby. That’s why we are here. Go play. Mommy will be right here watching you.” Regina affirmed with a nod toward the wooden castle fort. It had once been Henry’s special place and then Emma’s too. A few years after the curse broke she’d had it rebuilt, but a storm last year had damaged it beyond repair. Both Emma and Henry had been heartbroken and since she had been on a mission to have it restored to its former glory.

Emma took off in a full run toward the steps of the castle, taking them two at a time toward the top where the twisty slide was. She took a moment on the top platform to turn and wave to her Mommy who was sitting on a nearby bench. Regina waved back and Emma plopped her butt on the top of the slide and pushed off. The wind whipped at her cheeks as she laughed on her spin ride down to the bottom. Then again and again she went on the slide as the adult world fell away to play and fun. The sense of freedom of responsibility was nearly overwhelming and in it Emma laughed with happiness.

Regina watched Emma play with a glad heart. The surprise kept one just barely from her girl the last month since construction started had been well worth it. Now in the quiet evening when most of Storybrooke’s residents were sitting down to dinner they had this special place all to themselves. Rare as it was that her little girl came out so readily in public, she was glad Emma was getting a chance to run off some steam here.

Work, for both of them the last few weeks since Emma had gotten better entirely had been stressful. Their time this way cut short for one town emergency or another. Things had calmed down considerably yesterday and Regina thought it was high time her little girl have some much needed attention and fun away from adult responsibilities. The construction tape had just come down this afternoon and was not due to until tomorrow. So she was certain no one would bother them here this late in the evening.

Or so she thought.

Then a few minutes later she suddenly felt they were no longer alone. She was about to call to Emma when a cheery voice rang out in greeting.

“Hi Regina!”

Turning she forced a smile over her shoulder seeing Snow with Neal. “Hi there you two.” Then calling. “Emma.” But her girl was too far gone across the way running up the wooden steps again, a red leather jacket covered back to her eyes.

Snow stopped short by the bench and sat right down next to Regina as Neal tugged free of her hand to run off towards his sister. “Emma sure seems happy that this is back up.” Nodding toward the castle in wonder. “It came out good. David mentioned he thought it had been finished early today when he was on patrol.” Then under the question from her daughter in law she realized she might be intruding on something, so she explained further. “He’s working late so I decided to take Neal and see it for ourselves.”

“It did come out well and well worth the expense to see Emma this happy.” Perhaps Snow didn’t notice anything different about Emma after all and suddenly Regina found she didn’t care if the woman did. Snow knew enough about their relationship through mild exposure that last several months that it did not matter to her as much as it once had. And while Emma preferred to keep this side of their relationship private between them, sometimes the little inside the adult didn’t allow for discretion. She decided to let Emma decide what was too much or not, knowing her little one would hide away in that blonde head quick enough if Emma’s adult side decided to take over.

Neal seemed un-phased as Emma did by the chance meeting, Regina noted as the siblings began to make a game of who could get to the top of the castle faster to slide down only to race again. She heard Snow’s quiet laugh as hers slipped right in watching the two play.

“She’s so good with him.” Snow commented. “Always ready to tear it up whenever he wants to play.”

Chuckling, Regina sat back against the bench relaxing and crossed her legs. “I can only imagine the two of them in the Enchanted Forest playing knights of the castle.”

A knowing smirk at the Queen’s easy tease. They had gotten well past that point of hurt in their past. “David and I dodged a bullet there thanks to your curse.”

“A favor you still owe me for dear.” Enjoying the banter.

Scoffing with a twinkle in eyes Snow countered. “I let you marry my daughter.”

A dark brow rose in mock challenge. “Let?”

Snow rolled her eyes fondly. “You can’t have every win every time Regina. I would have thought Emma taught you that by now.”

Considering with a smile. “Touché.” And then Emma was running over toward her and slowed upon approach. Regina could tell the little one was still present and held out her arms for Emma to fall into.

Emma bit her bottom lip as she was gently coaxed out from hiding in dark hair by a hand rubbing up and down her arm. She waved a little hello to her Mom. Tucked up into stand at her Mommy’s side she was suddenly shy in her current state. She felt the adult mind inside her begin trying to tug her back away and she fought against it, winning for the moment. She wanted to be present. It was _her_ turn after so long being shut away. Mommy must have sensed her upset because she was drawn closer and tried to calm herself under the idea that her need was understood.

Sensing something different about her daughter, Snow tilted her head to the side in wonder of what it was. The way Emma was standing so close to Regina with a lip tucked between teeth was much like Neal used to do when he was four or five when he was being introduced to someone new. Then it dawned on her what was different. Like that day she had brought the casserole over to the mansion after Emma’s hospital scare.

Or before at their family dinner when Emma had slipped with a term of endearment she had thought might be for her. She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about it, but the way Emma was looking at her now and even Regina’s eyes said now was not the time to make that thought known. Instead Snow leaned forward to rest her forearms on her knees with a reassuring smile. “Hi Emma. How do you like the castle?”

Emma turned side to side in thought. “I like it a lot.” Her response was muffled from behind her gloved hand, which Mommy reached to gently pull away from her mouth. “Neal likes it too.” She tried again, leaning ever more into the Queen’s side as a hand stroked circles on her back in a soothing manner. Deciding she was done playing for the moment, Emma sank right down on the bench to sit, suddenly tired from her play. She still wanted to play, but wanted more to be close to her Mommy in time that was supposed to be just for them. And before she thought it through her thoughts became words slipping through her mouth. “Don’t you have to go now?”

“Emma.” Keeping the chide away from her tone was hard fought for Regina, but she was not about to allow rude behavior either. And in response Emma tried to hide against her shoulder again. She allowed the action for what the moment was before answering Snow’s questioning look. “I’m sorry. She’s had a long week and I think she’s just overly tired.” As if that were enough of an explanation and it seemed to be for Snow who changed the subject to one of school.

Emma slowly came back out from hiding as the adults talked adult things she was more than glad not to follow or be a part of. Mommy was warm against her back and in the chilly evening air bundled up as she was Emma was growing sleepy sitting there.

As they all watched Neal run around some more, Regina felt her body responding to Emma being so close and in such a little frame of mind. Dampness on the inside of her bra made her blush briefly until she remembered that protective pads she was wearing. A glance at her watch and the approaching 7:30 hour, it was growing close to the time she usually began getting her little one ready for bed. Then they cuddled together while Emma nursed before going to sleep. The routine had solidified itself over the last few weeks and it was one she always looked forward to as their piece of heaven at the end of the day.

Much had changed in their dynamic since it began. With each new discovery of a layer to her girl she always felt she was seeing Emma with fresh eyes. That newness never wore off and she adored the unwrapping each and every time, like now with Emma’s little meeting Snow. A yawn ripped through pink lips and Emma rested against her shoulder. Regina automatically patted Emma’s hip. At her signal Emma slowly stood up and a glove went to rub green eyes.

“Someone _is_ tired.” Snow said with a small smile and stood as well. She couldn’t get over the transformation in her daughter. Emma was always so in control and outgoing in any situation. Seeing her this way with new eyes was endearing and she couldn’t help the little bubble of jealousy forming at the way Emma held onto Regina’s hand so tightly in this frame of mind.

“It has been a long week.” Regina affirmed once more as Neal ran up and wrapped his arms around Snow. She got a wave from him and smiled back. “It’s time to go home Emma. Go ahead and say goodbye.”

And Emma surprised all of them by stepping forward and hugging Snow for a moment before pulling Neal over and giving the boy a noogie, which he tried to dodge with no luck. She giggled with him and stepped right back to tuck up against her Mommy’s side. Another wave and her hand was taken up again. As they walked back up the pier where the car was parked Emma was quite proud of herself for overcoming her shyness and said as much.

“Mommy I was a big girl huh?”

“Yes baby. That was a big step for you.” Regina agreed and gave Emma’s hand an affectionate squeeze.

“Does that mean I can have some of the cookies we made at home?”

Regina thought about it for a moment. “It’s nearly time to get ready for bed and you need to nurse still.” At the car she opened the passenger door for Emma and waited until her girl was seated before doing up the seat belt.

Fingers twirled blonde hair as Emma considered that, but she still wanted a cookie or two. The heat kicking on began warming the chilly space as Mommy began to drive them home. “I want one though, so can I have one?”

“You had two of Granny’s chocolate ones after dinner my love.” Turning onto Main Street Regina shook her head. “I think that is enough sugar until tomorrow.”

“But I don’t think so and I was good Mommy.” Emma was not beyond whining to get what she wanted as their home street came into view. _She_ had been cooped up the last few weeks away while her adult side and littlest side got all of Mommy’s attention. That’s what she was really upset about she realized. Last time she’d been this way she had been sick and that was no fun at all. And at the park while she was glad to play with Neal and even see her Mom, she had to share her time.

 _Her_ special time with Mommy.

Emma felt her tummy tighten with the range of feelings running through her. She needed Mommy to make it better. Make it so these feelings slowed down and so she pushed. Emma kicked her toes against the dash as the Benz pulled into park.

“None of that attitude is necessary baby.” Chiding gently Regina got out of the car and rounded it to open Emma’ door. Little one huffed and darted right past her for the front door the moment the seat belt came loose. With Emma in such a mood, she sighed and followed.

“I want a cookie Mommy.” Emma leaned heavy against the door frame, lower lip out threatening a bigger pout as Regina opened the door. She walked heavily into the foyer as her whine went unanswered.

“Not tonight.” Setting down her purse and keys Regina regarded Emma carefully when a boot stomped. It wasn’t often her girl got in such a state. Emma was rarely bratty with her and the presence of such strong emotions was telling her something else was wrong. Something bigger than her saying no to a cookie. Sometimes too Emma pushed in order to be held accountable to their rules and Regina wondered if this was such a moment. So she answered how she thought her little girl may need her to. “Little ones who stomp their feet and don’t listen to their Mommy’s end up with a consequence. Besides it is time to start settling down for bed.” She advised and approached to begin taking off Emma’s winter wear.

Her boot stalled in another retort and Emma sucked her bottom lip as her eyes warmed with tears pushing forward, but she held on to them tight. She didn’t want one of those, but she wanted attention and her tummy to stop cramping and not to go to bed yet more. “Noooo.” Said as her beanie was tugged off and put away with the rest of her things. “Mommy nnoooo.” And yet her hand was taken and she was being pulled along upstairs to her yellow room. She purposefully dragged her feet.

Regina slowed her walk to accommodate where her girl was at, but kept moving them forward. Once in the room she grabbed a pair of pajamas and went to sit on the bed. Emma hovered by the door pouting. “Come here baby.” Coaxing, but Emma was having none of it.

“I don’t wanna go to bed. I want my cookie and—and—” Huffing again as she was beckoned forward. She moved slowly and once within reach she was pulled to stand between a pair of knees as her sweater was removed and replaced with soft cotton top with little stars all over it. Mommy’s warm hands at her waist helped her to be still when she wanted to stomp her foot again. And when she stepped out of her jeans she did stomp as they were folded and set aside. Her chin was caught and Mommy had the serious look on.

“That’s quite enough.” Regina went back and forth between green eyes for emphasis. “I understand you are upset and I think it is over more than you are saying, but stomping your foot will not get you the attention you want from me.”

Arms crossed. “I don’t care!” But she did care; though the way she was choosing to show so was not working in her favor and her foot went up again.

“Emma.”

And down to stomp a last time and it was the last time Emma realized as she was turned to the side and Mommy’s left arm came to wrap across her tummy holding her still. Her bottom was swatted twice in warning and her eyes smarted as she was turned right around again to look into amber eyes as hers began filling, but in her stubbornness she fought to keep tears from falling.

Regina could tell by the wavering look in Emma’s eyes her little one needed her to hold firm. “You are skirting a spanking right now with your actions baby girl. Is that what you need from Mommy?”

“But—” Wiggling and trying to protest when a finger rested against her lips and in that moment Emma finally began to calm under redirection.

Soft. “That is not what I asked you.” Her hands went back to Emma’s waist to hold. Patient. “Try again little one.”

Emma deflated entirely under that tone and leaned forward to wrap her arms around a neck as she was pulled down to sit on a lap. “No Mommy.” Sniffling she let her tears slip down her cheeks and held tighter as she was held. After a minute she was drawn back by the shoulders and her tears were wiped with a summoned tissue.

“What has you so worked up, hmmm?”

“It’s not fair.” Emma started as she began sniffling. “ _I_ miss you. _They_ get you all the time and tonight I wanted it to be just us at the playground and then…” Trailing off as she moved her nose away from the tissue without success and she blew when prompted.

“Oh my sweet love, I see.” And Regina did. It had been a long while since it had been just the two of them and as late as little one had come out to play tonight it was not near enough time it seemed for this version of Emma. “Tomorrow is Saturday and that means _we_ may have the whole day to play and be together. Would you like that?” A full day devoted from morning until sleep for Emma to be little completely. Usually it was small pockets of time they could enjoy this space and a full _little’s day_ , as Emma liked to call it, was a treat for both of them.

Emma melted completely against Regina as she buried her face into a chest. Mommy always knew what she needed. “Uh-huh.” A fist went to her eye to rub, not realizing just how tired she was. And suddenly bedtime snuggles being held as she was sounded wonderful. Her other hand began pawing at the buttons on a silk blouse.

Leaning down to kiss a crown of golden curls Regina laughed softly at the pure amount of precious in her arms. “Let’s finish getting you comfy and we can go get cozy in bed together.”

“Mmmm?” Emma asked for what she wanted in the manner her littlest side often did, but right now she was not that small, but she wanted that same closeness for herself.

“Yes baby.”

Regina helped Emma stand up and finished dressing her girl for bed. Uni was found and tucked under an arm as she led the way to the master bedroom. Emma followed her to the bathroom and watched as she washed her face and prepped for bed. Regina was more than ready to cuddle with her little one in bed. Brushing Emma’s tangle of blonde curls came next and gently she worked her way up to the roots as Emma began purring under the stroke of bristles, swaying on feet.

Regina kissed the top of Emma’s head. “All done baby. Time to brush your teeth.”

She helped Emma put toothpaste on a brush and brushed her own in sync while they stood at the sink. Lastly she wet a cloth with warm water and wiped the last of the tear streaks from that pink face. Regina changed into silk sleep pants and slipped on a loose matching top without bothering to button it up. Hand in hand they went back to the bed and Regina settled back against a mound of pillows with Emma nested in her arms.

Looking down into green eyes, Regina loved the way those lashes began fluttering against cheeks. She began helping a wandering mouth to her full breast. The moment Emma latched on to suckle Regina felt her entire body relax in a kind of euphoria that came over her as the world began fading away to just the two of them. Pulling Emma closer she gently patted a bottom in a slow rhythm just the way Emma liked as her little one nursed contently in her arms.

And suddenly nothing else but this closeness mattered. The feel of Emma in her arms and the tugging of lips for milk at her breast made her heart swell. How had they gotten to such a place of trust and absolute tenderness between them, she was still in complete awe of. The trust looking up from hooded eyes was more than enough to fill Regina’s heart with enough happiness for a lifetime.

Emma fussed when she felt herself being moved until her mouth was full once again and the milk stream returned stronger on her lapping tongue. Mommy was humming their song and rubbing her back and bottom in such a way that sleep always stole her away from this world under such an action. Emma fought to stay awake wanting this moment with her Mommy to never end. As her eyes closed and her mouth began to loosen from a nipple she hung on to the husk of a hum singing her to sleep. She just felt Mommy’s soft kiss between her brows as dreams of the never ending moment she craved came to wrap her up safe and sound for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – After a long week, my little needed some time to come out and for right now this space is where she can. Thanks for sharing this space and for reading! As always I love hearing from you. :-)


	15. I Miss You - Part 2

** Summary: **

When someone asks: _“Are you okay?”_

And you’re like…

~~Sad, upset, stressed, numb, tearful, down, hiding, screaming, tense, forced, pained, dull, cold, uneasy…~~

~~HELP!~~

_“I’m fine.”_

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma stared at her computer screen in her office trying to follow Leroy’s logic, or lack thereof, on one of the police reports attached to an email. The dwarf sometimes helped with paperwork over flow when things got busy at the station. This last week had been no different in stress than the previous one expect that her little’s day with Mommy last Saturday had reset her mood for the early part of the week, but by Wednesday she was right back where she had started with her pent up emotions. And now being Thursday she wanted to bang her head against the wall.

Phone chiming had her hand reaching for it automatically. _Mom_ her phone flashed. And Emma rolled her lips in. Every since Saturday morning her Mom had been hinting at wanting to talk and over what Emma suspected she was not sure if she was ready to. It was one thing for her Mom to meet her little side on accident. It was another thing entirely to talk about why Emma had a little side to begin with. And talking with her Mom—or her Dad—about it just felt… Emma didn’t know exactly. As she read the text from her Mom it had her brow furrowing.

Mom: _Hi honey. I hope your day is going well! I wanted to know if we could meet for coffee later or if you wanted to have breakfast at Granny’s one morning this weekend—just the two of us?_

That was Mom code for they needed to talk.

Emma sighed and set her phone aside without responding. Later she would, but not now. Not when her eyes blurred over the words on the screen. Emma dropped them as sat back and rubbed her face briskly to try and release the tension there. What exactly she was bent on emotionally this time she had been trying to figure out and she thought she had it pinpointed and the why behind it just made her more frustrated. She thought back to last Friday and Regina’s surprise of the Castle playground. It made her smile how thoughtful and sweet that gesture had been.

But then they had been interrupted by her Mom—who more than meant well—Emma knew and she was having a hard time trying to figure out why that bothered her so much. The look on her Mom’s face at the time said it all, as if her Mom _understood_ her need to be little. And that had made little side upset for some reason. But then there had been another look that crossed her Mom’s face right after, one she recognized for what it was; jealousy.

That look from her Mom had made her stomach turn to jelly. Then and now as Emma thought more on it. And it bothered her. Emma’s fingers found a pen on her desk and began playing with it just to give her hands something to do. Cap on. Cap off. Cap on. Cap off as her thoughts ran off into the past.

Or ran right away from it as the why she was bothered flashed across her mind. Why was her Mom jealous when she was the one who had made the choice long ago to send her away? For what reasons, Emma understood and had thought she had made peace with, but at the end of the day she had still been sent away. Like all the homes she was in growing up had sent her away.

That bothered her and little her greatly it seemed. They had talked about it a few times and Emma logically understood her parent’s reasoning, but it still hurt a little piece of her heart. And that little heart was hurting now in a new way she didn’t have a clue on how to fix. Little one spoke up in her mind.

_‘I want Mommy and Uni and to go home right now.’_

Emma sighed, running her hands though her hair as she thought back. _‘Work first and then we’ll see.’_

_‘You promised us both.’_ A little reminder chirped back.

Emma didn’t respond and forced her focus on the present moment. Her knee began bouncing up and down, hitting the underside of her desk. Emma popped her head up and looked through her office blinds. Her dad was on the phone and Leroy was across the station with his boots propped up on a desk asleep and drooling.

She would have been amused if her stomach would stop cramping when her eyes registered the stack of files on the desk Leroy was sleeping in she knew would end up on hers before the day was out. Sighing Emma tried to get back to her work, but her mind kept drifting. Giving into distraction she let her eyes wander over the pictures on her desk. The first one of Regina and her with goofy smiles cheek to cheek made her heart lift. The next one of Henry did too. Then one of her Dad, Mom, and Neal came into view; eyes lingering there in thought.

Then she felt it. A hot little temper beginning to brew inside her. She listened to the little huff in her mind and wondered over her sudden feelings. Not her she realized, but little _her_. The little girl inside her was responding to the picture with upset. An upset her adult mind could not rationalize for the why. Maybe…

A knock on her office door and it opened. Emma sat upright, forcing a smile as her Dad popped his head in. “What’s up?”

“I just got off the phone with your Mom. She is stuck at the school working late and your brother’s basketball game at the Rec Center is tonight. Are you alright to finish up here with Leroy so I can go to his game?”

Emma found herself nodding when inside her little was stirring in upset. “Sure. Take pics for me okay?” Another forced smile and her dad seemed relived over the fact, but he seemed to hesitate too.

“Tomorrow we’ll trade and you can take off early. Maybe you and Regina can make an evening of it.”

“I’ll take you up on that for sure.” Already taken with the idea.

More hesitation, but David came out with it. “She also mentioned you two might need some alone time after she interrupted last week?”

Emma let her head drop back with an internal groan. “Yep. And I know she wants time with me too. I’ll get back to her soon. It’s just…” She sat back up and gestured to her desk in excuse. “I need to clear some of this away first before I can even think about weekend plans.” And before he could ask something else, Emma nodded her chin towards the door. “Do me a favor and wake Leroy’s ass up before you go. I need him to put a dent in those files before he goes in an hour.”

David gave his signature half smile and knew this was his daughter’s way of telling him to let something go. “I will, but...” He couldn’t help it for the pinched look on Emma’s face. “Are you okay?”

A long pause. “I’m fine.” And she ducked her chin as she felt warmth pushing up from behind her eyes. “I just need to get this done. Have fun at the game.” Turning back to her work, she scooted in her chair and went back to typing. Emma watched him go; glad he shut the door to her office. Within the quiet again her eyes found the picture of her parents and rested on them once more.

More on her Mom in the picture than the others as the little girl inside her began spiraling once more. And like she had been doing for the last few weeks Emma pushed that feeling down and kept typing. She couldn’t go there right now. More typing. Too much work to do. Too much. Too much. Too much of everything else, but what _she_ needed right now.

Another text chimed through and Emma ignored it as she settled into pushing through to finish the report she had been trying to get done for the last hour. Thankfully she was able to regain her focus even when another text chimed a half hour later. And time flew as her fingers did over the keyboard. Her cell rang and she ignored it. Leroy came knocking as she knew he would and she kept typing as he set down the stack of files needing her eyes. She saw the dwarf hovering and gave him her eyes with raised brows in question for a moment before they went right back to her computer screen.

“You all good Swan?”

Leroy’s gruff voice rang loud in between the tapping from her fingers on keys. A tapping that stalled for a moment for the question.

“Fine.”

“You seem tense is all?”

Emma’s shoulders bobbed up and down once. “It’s been a long day. I’m fine.” The last two words a lie that felt gross on her tongue. As sweet as Leroy sometimes was she was not about to spill her emotional guts to him.

“I could stay and help if you…” He trailed lamely as green pierced him right through. A look he knew meant the Sheriff could and would kick his butt for prying. “Or I can just go meet my brothers at the Rabbit Hole and mind my own business.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Then with some softness over her prior tone. “But thanks.” He waved and she went right back to work.

Emma kept on and on. Pausing only to press save on her document before opening the top file on the stack left on her desk. Then her office phone rang and she turned off the ringer letting it go to voicemail. She needed to finish what she started. This feeling she had of being out of control inside her only drove her to control what she could on the outside. Finally she made it to the bottom file and her desk clear of the workload calmed the busy needy voice inside her mind. Emma sighed with contentment and sank back into her seat.

But only for a moment.

In the sudden stillness of a task complete that needy voice was back. And her little side was kicking the walls in her mind to come out. Upset at being pushed down and silenced. Emma groaned and as another chime from her phone got her attention. And her eyes registered the time.

_‘Shit.’_

And her shoulders dropped. It was nearing eight. Well past the five o’clock hour she had said she’d be home. Two texts; one from her Mom and one from her wife and the call she had pushed to voicemail had surely been Regina trying to get a hold of her.

Then she remembered why she had said she would be home at five and she dropped her face in her hand as guilt set in. They had agreed to a littles evening tonight. One Regina had gently voiced might be needed on yesterday when she had come home on edge. Emma was reminded of a promise too. One to let Regina take care of her and Emma wanted nothing more than to give into that need right then and there. But while the _little one_ inside her wanted to come out the adult she was kept fighting it.

Regina was just as stressed about work as she was. Had more than enough to do besides take care of _her_ at the end of a long day _._ While Emma knew there was more to her feelings than that those were the easiest to deal with in the moment. Her eyes found the cell screen again and she began typing a reply that she was on her way. Now irritated at herself for letting her OCD brain get the better of her the last three hours. Regina was right. She needed little time with Mommy and now as late as it was the night was ruined.

She stood and slipped on her coat, not bothering to zip it or put on her beanie. Keys in hand she locked up the station and went to her bug. Emma sat behind the wheel staring ahead for a long moment as she tried to calm the two voices in her head doing battle. She was tired. Sleep had not been easy last night and the lack it after the busy day was catching up to her. Green eyes smarted with pushed back tears as she turned the key in the ignition.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Regina sipped a glass of Merlot just as the oven dinged. Standing up from her perch on a kitchen stool she went to the oven to take out the plate of lasagna she had warmed up for her wife. When Emma had not come home for dinner at the promised time she had texted. And no response a half hour later as their food grew cold she had tried calling the Sheriff's station on Emma’s office line. The short ring and then voicemail message following her call was enough information for her worry to decrease in one way and rise in another.

Emma was avoiding something. Not her, she knew that, but something had been stirring all week she knew under those blonde curls since Emma’s little had admitted missing her. Their day together last weekend had helped and she had wanted this evening to be another chance to keep easing the stress her baby was battling. Regina understood the avoidance was not on purpose, but she was concerned none the less at all the hours Emma had been spending at the office or here around the house working. Always busy and never still and Regina suspected if Emma allowed herself to be still the flood gates would open.

Perhaps they needed to be helped to do so.

She had meant for tonight to help alleviate some of that. Emma’s little needed Mommy time and Regina needed time in that head space too. It balanced her as it did Emma. As she thought these things the cat rushed by her feet toward the foyer and caught her eye. That meant her baby was home. Front door opening and closing and she could hear Emma greeting Garfield. Then a voice verging on small, but only just, called out.

“Regina?”

“In here.” Queen set the warm plate on the counter and went to the fridge as Emma’s head popped around the corner. She paused and simply opened her arms. Emma dove into her arms. Fingers wove through blonde tresses and stroked in the way she knew helped calm the woman in her arms.

Emma’s eyes blurred again when she saw the steam rising from the lone plate on the counter and she closed them only to bury her face against her wife’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m so late. Time got away from me. Paper work." An excuse she was allowed to hide behind for a moment as she was drawn back and kissed. Emma lost herself to those red lips. So gentle they were and all consuming from anything thing else on her mind. So understanding of her bullshit too and she ducked her chin away from them at that thought.

Regina gave direction then when she could tell Emma had none of her own to go by. “Have a seat baby. I’ll get you something to drink.”

A sigh of relief left pink lips and Emma nodded going to her stool. She picked up her fork and began to eat. Finally realizing how hungry she was, her pace quickened as Regina returned to sit down next to her.

“Slow down a little and chew.” A soft chuckle as she set down a cup of apple juice.

Emma eyed the type of cup it was with want growing. _Her_ favorite red sippy cup just waiting for her little side to come out and claim it. How well Regina knew her. All of her and in her actions of the day her guilt only grew. She had ignored her wife. Her beautiful loving wife who only had her best interests at heart. Inside her brain little one was more than stirring and eyes on the clock showed it was getting to the time they both usually began winding down for the night.

But Emma found herself winding up instead. Or little her as she gave into the need rising. She took the cup in two hands and sipped. Shoulders dropping as the cool sweet juice spilled across her tongue.

“Good girl.” Regina praised and leaned over to kiss a full cheek. “Would you like some more lasagna?” Blonde curls shook and she stood from her seat to take the plate to the sink to wash. As she did Emma drained the cup. As quickly as both had been consumed Regina suspected Emma had not eaten lunch, but chose not to comment on it for the range of emotions flickering in the green eyes next to her.

Emma set down the cup and yawned. Full and warm she was suddenly sleepy. And frustrated that was the case when she had finally been allowed out. She slouched in the stool and crossed her arms. Then Mommy said what she knew was coming.

“How about we get you cozy and then we can snuggle up with Uni as you have your milk before bed?”

Emma wanted those things. More than wanted Mommy’s arms to hold her close and the feel of that warm buttery soft skin against her cheek as she nursed in her favorite place in the whole wide world. But her tummy was cramping again. In that pinching way whenever she didn’t know what to do with her emotions. And her mouth moved before she could think about her words.

“Don’t wanna.”

Regina raised a brow at the tone coming from her Princess, but chose to ignore it as she rounded the counter to be closer. “You don’t want snuggles or your milk?” Not believing for a minute that was indeed the case, so she asked seeing what exactly Emma might mean.

“Don’t wanna go to bed.” Emma showed as much as she slipped from her stool and picked up Uni who magically appeared at her feet when she summoned him. She hid her face in his rainbow yarn hair and breathed in deeply. He smelled like her. He smelled like Mommy too. She needed Mommy and in a way she didn’t know how to voice, so she didn’t.

Instead she went into the living room with Mommy calling after her. She ignored the voice and plopped down on the couch. Pressing the power button on the remote and the TV was on. Emma turned the volume up when she heard heels clicking on wood her way. Teeth found her bottom lip and she turned up the volume more as they came closer. Then Mommy was standing in front of her with a hand out expectantly. Emma stole a glance up and saw the concern looking down at her. But again she couldn’t handle it. Couldn’t handle the emotions making her head and heart hurt.

So she scooted over to the far side of the couch to see the TV. Mommy didn’t seem to like that or being ignored. Emma slouched in her seat like she had done in the kitchen as the remote was gently taken from her hand. TV volume went down and then off completely. Hiding Emma found herself hiding under the couch pillow as Mommy tried talking to her. A hand rubbed her back and combed through her hair in a way she always found calming. In the patience being shown Emma only felt worse. Found herself getting tighter and tighter inside.

Regina watched her little one struggling. The same avoiding behavior she had seen last week back again, but tenfold. She waited another moment to see if Emma would heed her instruction to sit up, but her Princess only burrowed deeper under the pillow and began to kick toes into the couch cushions. Understanding some of this behavior was due to fatigue, but the main reason she knew Emma needed her help drawing out. Regina responded in the way she thought Emma might need her to.

“Emma you need to listen to Mommy. Sit up please.” Firm tone had toes stilling from another round of kicking and slowly the pillow Emma was clutching overhead came down to reveal a pink pinched face. “Good girl. Sit up for me.” Praise had Emma moving a bit quicker and she thought maybe Emma was done fussing, but her girl’s arms crossing in a pout said otherwise. She sat down next to Emma, resting a hand on a bouncy knee. “Walking away from me when we are speaking is not alright baby girl, nor is ignoring me.”

All of Emma’s angst over the pending talk with her big side’s Mom, work stress, being tired, and her own need for attention and upset over said big side’s Mom was coming out in her tone and in her heels kicking back against the side of the couch. “I knooow.” Emma whined and tried to not let the way Mommy’s brow rose get to her.

“The way you are acting and speaking to me says otherwise and we talked about this behavior last week and ways to tell Mommy you are upset without whining or having a tantrum.” Regina explained her expectation and waited for Emma’s eyes before continuing. “Talk to me baby and tell me what has you so upset.”

And there was that understanding voice again Emma’s big side couldn’t handle. Nor could little one right now who was spinning in the dark inside her mind once more looking for balance. Looking for Mommy to take this dizzy feeling from away from her control. And little Emma showed it the only way she knew how by slipping down from her seat entirely to the floor in a shrill whine. She lay on her stomach on the carpet burying her face in her arms.

Then she felt hands under her arms helping her to roll over and sit up. She breathed heavily as she leaned back against the couch and drew her knees up to her chest to hug. Mommy crouched in front of her and Emma’s chin was being lifted.

“Emma.”

Uh oh. Her name was stated in the way that said she was pushing it. And Emma couldn’t help pushing just a little bit more. _“Mommy.”_ A mirror of the firm tone used with her but with an edge of the whine she more than knew better on.

“Last warning on tone baby girl.” While Regina was unsure exactly of the specifics of what the underlying upset was over she knew her girl needed help getting those feelings out.

_“Nooo.”_

With that answer Regina sighed. It had been too long since Emma had a good cry and sometimes little one pushed to get a response from her in order to have an excuse to do so. Finally recognizing the pushing for what it was she took back control the way Emma needed her to.

Emma scowled knowing she had finally blown it as Mommy quietly stood and took her hand, drawing her up to her feet. Then her feet got moving alongside Mommy’s as they walked upstairs. Down the hall and to her yellow room. Left to stand by the bed as heels went to her dresser she hugged herself. Uni’s hoof was clutched in her hand and she gave it a squeeze as Mommy returned and sat on her bed. She was pulled close and stood right between a pair of knees as hands came to rest on her waist.

“I know something is bothering you and I only want to understand so I can help make it better.” Regina began and lifted Emma’s dipping chin as her little one began wiggling. “Your behavior tonight is not okay. Whining at me repeatedly and in that tone along with not listening is disrespectful.” Then softer as Emma’s eyes misted. “And my sweet girl is not one to be that way unless she needs something from Mommy she’s having a hard time asking for in another way. Isn’t that right?”

Emma’s cheeks turned pink under that truth and she pushed back her tears that needed to fall as she continued pouting. She couldn’t help it in her current state and trusted Mommy to make it better.

“Emma, answer me please.”

“Yesss Mommy.” Still with a hint of the whine and that had Mommy’s head shaking and Uni was taken from her and set on the bed. Then hands went to undo the snap on her jeans. Zipper too went down as denim fell to the floor. Her tummy fluttered as she was helped to step out and into a pair of soft flannel pants. The kind with the cuffs at the bottom that hugged her ankles. “Mommy I don’t wanna go to bed.” More whining in spite of her trouble only got her a raised brow for the third time she realized.

“You will be going to bed after we talk and you have your milk. Arms up.” Firm on that Regina tugged a sweater off Emma and on a matching sleep shirt with a unicorn on the front. She took up Emma hands and held as a little foot stomped in protest. “That’s enough of that and exactly why you have earned a spanking baby.”

At the announcement of her pending consequence Emma felt her tummy begin to settle and her emotions slowing way, way down as she focused on the way Mommy was holding her hands. They anchored her to the present moment as she was drawn forward over Mommy’s left knee. A place she needed to be and had for a long time now she realized. Emma felt a leg go over her dangling ones keeping her in place as an arm wrapped around her waist. She reached for Uni and buried her face in him as Mommy’s hand rubbed circles on her bottom over her PJ pants.

“Tell Mommy why I have you over my lap little one.”

Emma groaned and her bottom was patted patiently so she turned her face to the side to speak. “Cause I was whining and stomped my foot and was disrespectful.” Then thinking as warmth pricked the corner of her eyes. “And ‘cause I didn’t listen.”

“Yes on all of those things.” Regina confirmed and then added another and perhaps the most important of them all. “I think above everything else you need a chance to have a good cry before we talk. Both big you and little you.” She stilled her hand from rubbing and raised it to begin. “And if we need to do this first get to the bottom of what has you so upset then Mommy is more than willing to help you with that baby girl.”

Emma winced as that hand returned to land in the center of her bottom and again when the action was repeated in a back and forth pattern. Slow warmth built up under the cotton and flannel hugging her cheeks as she ducked her face back into Uni and began to sniffle. After a few more, she felt fingers in the waistband of her pants and wiggled as they were pulled down to her thighs.

“Mommy no.” Emma whined and was rewarded for her whine with spanks on the seat of her panties. The tingle on her skin began to shift into a sting and it became clear to Emma that her warm up was over.

“Telling me no, especially in that tone is another reason we are here.” Regina watched Emma carefully as she upped her pace a bit and little one squirmed under her hand. Close they were getting closer to the tears that needed to come out. And closer still when she paused once more to tug down the rainbow cotton from two blushing cheeks. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, but…” And the underside of her butt was tended to with crisp swats that had water pushing up from behind her eyes to spill. Tears welled there wanting to come out and Emma felt herself losing the battle to keeping them at bay as Mommy further broke down her walls with the kind of certainty in control she had been looking to give away all week.

“No there are no buts Emma.” Regina affirmed and paused to run her forearm across the pink skin as her girl began breathing deeply with each sniffle. A sure sign tears were near. “I think my baby needs some time with Mommy she is having a hard time asking for. I also think you’re more than a little tired and you are feeling too much right now to make any sense of it on your own. Am I right little one?”

And Emma gave up her control entirely as a tear fell down her cheek. She nodded as more fell and closed her eyes as Mommy’s hand returned to help keep those tears falling as they needed to. Emma gasped as one firm swat made her cry out and then another on her other cheek made her legs kick. Then one more opened the flood gates and she let herself go sobbing. Relief and more fell down her cheeks and out of her mouth as she cried her stress, fatigue, and worries away over Mommy’s knee. Let it all go and gave it to the woman who could make it all better. Finally, the adult voice inside her grew quiet for the first time since she was allowed out and it was just _her_ and Mommy as it should be.

“That’s my girl. Let it all out baby.”

And Emma did as salt kept rolling. Mommy’s hand slowed to mere patting and finally to rubbing the sting that had broken all her walls down.

Regina felt her heart near breaking at the way Emma was sobbing. So much coming off those strong shoulders and that weight was never something she ever wanted Emma to hold on to alone. But that is how Emma was. Held on too long and too tight before acting out to get this kind of attention from her. Emotions bottled up too long weren’t good and Regina knew they had some talking to do on that matter another time. But for now she focused on lifting her baby up and around on her lap to sit. Emma fell hard against her clutching her blouse with two hands. She held Emma close, petting and murmuring affections as her little one began to calm down.

Emma tucked right up under a chin and hid her face in dark hair as her tears slowed. Pressure building all week was finally off and she felt like she could breathe again. Felt more like herself again in these arms after a good cry. Mommy had been right about that, she decided, Right about a lot of things. A tissue came for her nose and without further prompting Emma blew and she sighed in contentment as a warm cloth was summoned and ran over her flushed face as Mommy kissed her forehead.

“Now are you ready to tell Mommy what had you so upset earlier?”

A little nod.

Regina smiled softly and set the cloth aside before giving Uni to grabby hands reaching. “Does it have anything to do with last Friday at the playground? I know you were upset at having to share our special time, but there is more isn’t there?” Another nod for her questions. “Tell Mommy Emma.”

“She’s jealous.” A little sniffle.

“Who?”

“Mom. She’s jealous of us and wants to talk to big me and big me doesn’t want to.” Emma whispered as she snuggled into a chest. Mommy began rubbing her back and that helped her open up even more. “And I am jealous of them with Neal. Big me too sometimes but she won’t say so.”

“How are you jealous baby?” Regina suspected, but wanted to be sure. Sometimes when in this space it was easier for Emma to share such feelings through the voice of the little one.

“That Neal got them when big me had no one. They sent her away. Everyone sent her away and she won’t say so, but it hurts her sometimes.” On a roll now as talking became easier Emma continued. “And she won’t let me out when I wanna come out and I needed you earlier and she wouldn’t answer the phone even though I told her to.” Her eyes stung with tears again and they slipped down her cheeks. “I needed you and I didn’t mean to be naughty.” More sniffles. “I’m sorry Mommy.”

“Oh my sweet love… Mommy knows.” Regina lifted a ducking chin drawing wet green pools up. She kissed a pink nose and then two cheeks and getting a tiny smile she spoke. “Sometimes your feelings get to be too much to handle by yourself, hmmm?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And sometimes you need Mommy’s help to let them go. I’m sorry when you needed me earlier I was not there. I will be having a talk with big you about that.” And a few other things Regina decided, but now was not the time when the little one in her arms was rubbing an eye and yawning on her lap. One more kiss to a cheek and she patted Emma’s hip twice and her girl hopped up. Regina ran her hands over Emma’s shoulders and arms. “And no one will be sending her or you away ever again no matter what. Do you understand Mommy, baby girl?”

“Yes Mommy.”

“I also don’t want you worrying anymore about not having time with Mommy or about not being let out when you need to be. I will help big you understand that alright?”

A little dimpled grin and Emma wrapped her arms around a neck as she was lifted up.

Regina smiled into blonde hair and cradled the back of Emma’s head on her shoulder. Little one yawned again and she carried her love over by the window to the rocker that was there and together they sat. She adjusted Emma to lie back in the crook of her arm and green eyes grew sleepy as she undid her blouse. Carefully she unhooked the front of her bra and released her full breasts from confined silk.

Emma’s mouth easily found her nipple and sucked in little bursts as eyes became hooded and deep. Gently Regina rocked as Emma nursed, little one calm and serene in her arms for the first time all day. Her hand rubbed a warm bottom as green eyes closed and a mouth slowed down, but didn’t stop in pursuit of milk. With Emma content so was she and right now her little one needed her in this way.

And in a way Regina was beginning to suspect her wife did as well. But that was a talk for tomorrow and one she knew was going to shift the dynamic between them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I struggle with what Emma feels here in this chapter.
> 
> Have any of you littles out there ever have days where you are on the cusp of needing to come out, but you just won’t let yourself? And when you do let yourself you sometimes just need a reset because adult emotions are just too much? Or Bigs how do you handle such things with your littles?


	16. Best of Both Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why does everyone like being mature for their age? Like…Maybe I like drinking out of juice boxes and making monster noises when I eat animal crackers…” @Rebel Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n – Happy Saturday!

Emma’s eyes fluttered open and promptly closed up tight again as her fists came to rub both thoroughly awake. Rolling over on her side, she took in the empty space next to her and ran a hand over the sheets feeling for warmth. They were long cool in her wife’s wake. Then she remembered last night and buried her head in her pillow.

Her little had really pushed it. Emma knew Regina didn’t like when that happened. When she was bratty, especially when she pushed to the point she did last night resulting in time over that knee getting straightened out. While the spanking had helped take the edge off and the cry ease her built up emotions Emma still felt them in her tummy just waiting to be woken up again. She also knew Regina didn’t like spanking her, but would if she needed or in some cases wanted it. Last night she had needed it and had gotten worked up to a point where she could not say so. But Regina understood. Her wife and Mommy always did.

And Emma marveled over how. In the year and a half, or a little over that they had been doing this, much had changed between them. Deepened and solidified their commitment to being more for each other. After last night Emma learned that her little would not be ignored any longer and that her wife was sure to follow up with the promised talk sometime today.

Her tummy rolled over that, but her heart warmed too. She could never hide her true feelings or needs from Regina for long. Doing so just caused trouble and upset for both of them. And a sore bottom for her to boot. As she thought these things Emma listened to the quiet of the morning and her nose further woke her up as the smell of bacon wafted through the vent over their bed.

With a growing smile Emma stretched turning over again and untangled her limbs from the sheets as she sat up in bed. Running her fingers through her hair she gathered it into a messy bun atop her head securing it with a hair tie from her nightstand. She put her feet over the side of the bed and nearly squealed when her bare toes touched cold wood. Like always she had lost her socks in sleep. It was a slipper morning for sure. Emma leaned down over the side of the bed feeling for her slippers underneath the bed skirt. Her hand found the horn of her little’s unicorn slippers and pulled that up and finally the matching one. Popping both on her feet she debated over whether she wanted Uni or not. She wasn’t feeling particularly little this morning, but…

It was that _but_ that gave Emma pause. The very one she had struggled with so much yesterday at work before her little side tried so hard to come out. She was in adult headspace right now, but felt the need for the comfort of small things. Like Uni. Like her slippers. _But_ she wasn’t little right now.

Did that even matter and some part of her said it did for she left Uni on her pillow and got up. Something dropped to the floor and she reached down to get it. Her fingers found her little’s favorite yellow paci. Emma tucked it away in her nightstand almost reluctantly and rubbed her arms for warmth.

Her phone on the night stand buzzed. A text flashed across the screen. Mom. It was too early for Mom talk. Emma sighed knowing she couldn’t put off a response much longer. Then the smell of bacon was strong again and got her feet moving down the hall and down the stairs into the warmth of the bright kitchen.

Regina’s soft husky hum filled the room and when Emma entered that beautiful face lit up. Just for her. With the smile that was always just for her and Emma smiled back as she eased right up behind her wife and slipped her arms around a waist to hold Regina close. She rested her chin on a shoulder as Regina tended the eggs in a pan next to the cooling bacon.

“Good morning baby.”

“Good morning.” Emma murmured and tried to steal a piece of bacon from the pan, only to have her wife catch her hand.

“Careful that pan is scalding hot.” Regina explained and carefully plucked a piece up and turned, holding it up to Emma’s lips with a hand underneath to catch crumbs. Smiling as her girl took it between teeth while keeping eye contact.

Emma chewed. Letting Regina feed her every bite of that strip of bacon. Her tummy warmed over the motion of something so simple, yet deeply intimate. This feeling is something she wanted more of in this space she was in now. The feeling of being cared for as an adult when she could more than do such things for herself. When she was little it was different. She needed Mommy to do such things. But this was Regina and she was big right now. But… _But_ how did that work. How did…

Emma must have let her thoughts show on her face because Regina’s dark brows knit in such as way that meant a question of concern was coming. She shrugged it off before it came, but her chin was taken up in such a way that happened to her little side when said little side was avoiding Mommy.

“Are you alright, baby?”

Emma shrugged again over that affection and felt the need to try and explain when Regina’s eyes only deepened with concern. “I’m not little right now.”

“And that matters how?” Unsure of exactly what difference that made. But only for a moment before green eyes grew heavy and troubled. “I see.”

“Do you?” Emma sure hoped so because she was confused a hell over how she felt.

“I do and that is exactly what we need to discuss.” Searching green she tapped a nose making Emma’s wrinkle adorably. “But after breakfast. Have a seat.” Regina gestured to the counter where she had placed silverware. After dishing two plates she set them out and went to the fridge to get the juice Emma liked. Her hand pause over the choice of cups on the shelf and went with her gut, finally joining Emma at the countertop to sit side by side.

Emma stared at the cup her wife had picked like she had yesterday at dinner before her little side had taken over. But her little side was not taking over right now at the presence of her Princess purple sippy cup. Purple like Mommy’s magic and that’s why _she_ liked it. But _she_ was not here right now.

Emma reached for a piece of bacon, then two, stuffing both in her mouth as her eyes didn’t leave the cup. Then she felt warmth settling on her knee and Regina’s hand squeezing once in reassurance before it left. Dropping her chin, Emma chewed quietly, stealing a peek at her wife from under thick lashes.

Regina sat sipping coffee and reading the paper, like every morning they had been married for the last several years. And like every morning neither of them was much for chatter until after breakfast, but their silence was companionable. Ever so much so for the quiet comfort in knowing the other so well resting here.

And soon the comfort of quiet shifted as she saw her empty plate being cleared to the sink and her eyes fell once again on _her_ sippy cup untouched. Finally she reached for it, waiting for her little to emerge, but she was not coming out to play. It was just Emma. And as just Emma she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t need to drink out of this cup, but part of her wanted to. The very big part of her that was her right now and she wondered why. Slowly she brought it to her lips and sipped. Slowly through the little spout drops of juice tickled her tongue. It tasted the same, but felt different. A good different consuming it from this headspace in this cup.

Regina felt Emma’s struggle across the room as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes and pans. Part of her wanted to reassure. To say and affirm that this feeling Emma was battling with was okay. More than okay to want the little comforts as they were right now to each other that they normally kept between Mommy and little Emma. But her wife needed a moment to feel in control. To make that choice on her own and when Emma continued drinking the juice, cupping it with both hands like she often reminded her little one to, she further solidified that talk they needed to have in a moment.

Juice all gone, Emma set the cup down. Again she waited for her little to take over. But nothing happened. Confused and more than feeling a bit embarrassed for giving into such little wants as an adult she stood abruptly from the stool. It squeaked against tile sharply as she felt her emotions spiraling into the corner of her mind joining all three sides of her. Then Regina was there. Always there, for all of her.

Emma let herself be pulled into those arms and led out to the living room where they sat together on the couch. Hiding for a moment in Regina’s neck she felt tears brewing and let them roll when they surfaced bringing all the hurt and confusion from yesterday and the last week with them. Her mouth broke open the silence with a small cry and Regina only held her closer. And then Regina summoned Uni. _Her_ unicorn was in her lap as she was sitting on Regina’s lap. Emma’s fingers gripped his yarn hair tightly as her tummy began to stop flipping.

“There’s my girl.” Soothing as Emma’s tears found a home on her shoulder. ”My sweet baby girl.” And more tears seemed to come from those words. Regina held Emma and simply waited for words to find her love.

“I shouldn’t feel this way.” Sniffling after a long silence. “I shouldn’t want these things when I’m not little.”

“But you do.” Not a question.

Cheeks grew rosy. “Yeah, I do.” Emma shuffled down to tuck in under Regina’s chin as her little side so often did. And like for her little Regina’s hand rubbed her arm in a reassuring way as the other began to pat a rhythm on her bottom. Reaching once more for the little girl in her _she_ did not surface under the affection and that had Emma only pushing into Regina more for comfort in this confusion of feelings.

Tender in understanding, Regina asked to help bring clarity. “And how does this feel right now?”

“Good. Really good.” Simple truth Emma had no more words for.

“Then it is good and more than okay.” Regina confirmed. “As long as it feels that way to you. It feels that way for me too.” Dipping her chin to rest her lips on golden curls. “It brings me great joy to care for you, especially when I know you can more than do certain things for yourself as you are now.”

“Why?” Not questioning her wife’s feelings, but her own. “I’m an adult. I shouldn’t _want_ to drink from a sippy cup or be held like this, or want you to feed me and make decisions for me, to hold me accountable when I mess up—but I do. Now as big me I do and I don’t get why.” Then she felt hands under her arms sitting her up. She let Regina maneuver her so her legs straddled a waist and they sat heart to heart for what she realized would be a talk of such.

Regina was good at those and Emma not so much. They made her want to hide because that meant owning the feelings she had tumbling around inside her heart. It made them real and meant exposure and being vulnerable and Emma Swan-Mills didn’t like feeling that way. She knew Regina didn’t either. That was tough for both of them, though together it was different. She could tell by the way amber eyes were studying her it would be one of those talks where they were both vulnerable together. That was easier somehow. Maybe she could do this after all.

“Look at me baby.”

Emma gave her eyes and her trust as she always did to Regina.

“Good girl.” Praise made green eyes brighten just so and Regina smiled encouragingly. “I think the answer to your question comes from what your little self shared with me last night about both of you being hurt by being sent away.” Emma’s eyes filling said she was more than right. She gently ran her knuckles along a pale cheek. “You have never really talked to your Mom about how that made you feel.”

“I love her.” Emma cut in, leaning into that touch.

“I am not questioning that you do. That is very evident, but loving her and keeping this hurt inside to the point where it is unhealthy because you do are two different things.” Beginning to coax thoughts along as Emma began playing with the knot on her robe.

“My Mom’s been wanted to talk about last week at the playground. She texted again this morning.” Emma’s teeth caught her bottom lip hard before letting go. “And I don’t want to yet and when I do I don’t want to hurt her feelings. I don’t want her to tell me I’m being silly or childish.”

“Of course you don’t want to hurt her baby. Right now you are the one who is hurting and I don’t think Snow would respond that way to you at all.”

“Then why do I feel like this?” Emma asked. It didn’t make sense.

Soft as Emma needed her to be. “I think for a few reasons; one of them being fear of rejection. Though, I firmly believe that will not happen as a result of you sharing your feelings. The other we will get to in a moment.”

Emma considered that idea, feeling a tiny bit better over her wife’s certainty. “So you’re okay if I talk to her about us?” Needing to be sure.

“Talking to Snow about your little self or even our dynamic is entirely up to you. I will support your choice either way.”

Shifting side to side. “I don’t know how I feel about it all the way yet.”

Regina agreed. “And you don’t have to right now, but you do need to take some time to think and not hide away from it.”

Caught. Emma’s shoulders hiked up to her ears as she looked to the side for an excuse. “She’s been bugging me all week to talk and I know I’ve been avoiding her, and I don’t mean to. It’s just…” Shoulders dropped in defeat with another shrug as her words became tangled again. Luckily for her Regina seemed to find them.

“Easier?”

“Hell yes.” Nodding Emma traced circles on the velvet gray fabric covering her wife’s arm liking how it darkened when her finger went one direction and lightened in another. “And when we do talk I know that feeling of being sent away is gonna come out and I’m scared of what she’ll say or think. I shouldn’t feel hurt by that. It happened before I can even remember and all the times in foster care are not her fault.”

Regina nodded in minor agreement with the first part of that statement. “No it is not, and even if you were an infant the first time you remember all the other times clearly. Being an adult now is besides the point baby. You were hurt. Over and over again in the same way and no one expects you not to feel that way now except yourself.” Explaining more of the why, Regina continued. “Maybe you can give Snow a text in a while and let her know you need some space. That way she has a chance to understand what you need and can help by not keeping on you so much about it. Knowing Snow, she will more than understand that once you say so explicitly.”

Emma slowly nodded liking that idea. Sometimes she forgot how well Regina understood her Mom and how well she herself was known. With one immediate confusing feeling dealt with her mind moved on to another, and Regina moved right along with her like always.

“I also think this links directly to you not letting your little out when she needs to come out.”

Rolling her eyes Emma couldn’t help it. “It’s not like I can let her out when I’m at work or on patrol—though she’s begged for than once to play with the siren and horn.”

“Maybe not all the way, but taking a moment to acknowledge her and perhaps enjoy something she does while you are big would help with those feelings. Like taking a break to color or shut your office door and play one of the games she likes on your phone. Or even eating the animal crackers she asked me to pack for your lunch last week that you threw away.”

Emma’s lips rolled in.

“Yes, she told me all about that as you now seem to remember.” A gentle tease before she grew serious once more. “And I want all of my Emma to be happy and get her needs met and right now none of you are.”

Green misted as her eyes dropped hard filling with tears. “It’s all _my_ fault.”

“No baby girl.” A kiss to a forehead. “It is not your fault. You cannot help what you do not understand. This is why I wanted to speak with you. Going forward I expect you to begin doing some of those things to help find a balance.”

Swallowing her tears down Emma sighed. “I’ve been trying to this morning though. Like really trying hard. To let her out I mean.” Emma licked her lips and looked further down at her hands twisting the tie of a robe. “But she’s hiding.”

“Hiding or making sure you have a chance to feel what you need to feel?”

Called out as her chin was lifted, Emma’s cheeks reddened more. “Okay, she’s making me.” Relenting for the truth. “But I don’t like it.”

“Nor must you, but we need to discuss it regardless. You have been pushing that need down lately and while I understand some of it comes from what happened last week with your Mom and from the hurt you still feel over being sent away, it is not healthy to continue.” Regina kept hold of Emma’s chin when her girl tried again to hide. “Your little sides are a part of you and all of you deserve time and freedom to just be. And if that means your big side wants to use a sippy cup or hold Uni or be held by me those things are more than alright.”

“But I’m an adult.” Stubborn a lip stuck out subconsciously as Emma pushed. “Adults don’t do those things.”

Correcting easily. “You are Emma and I am telling you that it is alright for you to do those things, to want and need them with me no matter what side of you is present.” Then pulling on their dynamic to help solidify her point in a way Emma could let go of the issue that wasn’t one. “Is that understood?”

Emma felt the last of her confusion and push back leaving with that prompt from a mouth not her wife’s this moment. Her big side nor her little could argue with whom that mouth belonged to. Big Emma found it easy to respond to when she let herself do so. “Yes Mommy.”

And Emma didn’t realize how much she needed permission from those lips to allow herself to be at peace with that idea until now. At peace with it she gave into Regina and the need rising in her. Every morning and evening _she_ nursed. A little form of her did and right now neither little was present.

But Emma was.

Carefully and with a soft green question in eye she rested a hand on her wife’s shoulder, hooking her thumb in the collar of a robe. Regina’s brow rose coyly and red lips smiled with a nod.

Slowing Emma drew the fabric down revealing a bare shoulder and swell of a perfectly full breast. Her hands went to cup and lift as she leaned down to take the swelling head of a nipple into her mouth to taste. She took a moment to simply marvel at the sweetness around her lips. Of the splash of milk across her tongue as she sucked. She felt Regina’s skin warm against her cheek and those hands she loved thread through her hair pulling her mouth closer, deeper. Emma filled her mouth with the taste of Regina and sucked longer and with more vigor as her wife moved with her.

As the milk slowed Emma slowed her suckling. Licking the head of a wet nipple instead. Skin against her cheek turned to goose flesh as Regina gasped and then moaned with just the right about of husk that made her sex pulse in want. Encouraged and feeling more than turned on Emma reached up to bare Regina’s other shoulder, her tongue trailing over a breast bone to another wanting nipple to suckle. Her mouth found purchase and more of Regina filled her senses and made her pussy clench with desire. Her desire began to soak Regina’s exploring hand as her lips let go in her own moan of pleasure.

Then Emma was laying on her back on the couch as Regina straddled her hips. A hot tongue possessed her mouth and consumed her lips as Emma began to push her hips up against Regina to gain friction. She mewed as her bottom lip was caught between teeth for her efforts, but still she pushed upwards into her wife. Her legs lifted automatically to wrap around Regina’s hips as a red mouth nibbled her neck and a knowing hand swatted her ass. As the sting bloomed Emma hissed into dark hair and again as that hand returned.

Regina spanked Emma once more enjoying the wanting gasps against her neck. “Is my baby ready for me?”

“So ready.” Emma breathed as Regina’s hair tickled her cheek.

A deep husk of a laugh. “Tell me what you want.”

Emma’s lips parted as her wife’s fingers played with her clit. “Fuck yeah. Just like that.” Her hips bucked under that hand.

“Such a naughty word for my little girl.” Regina pretended to chide, loving the way Emma’s cheeks blushed as her girl rode her fingers. She slipped two inside wet wanting folds, massaging the spongy softness just the way Emma liked. Hooking up and firm she rubbed inside. She kept her fingers going as she dipped her head down and wrapped her lips around a pert pink clit. She sucked and Emma’s thighs came up on either side of her head. Gently she rubbed circles with her tongue getting her girl used to the attention and those thighs relaxed as Emma lifted a pelvis up for more.

Regina laughed softly at the action; vibrations only made Emma moan and push up against her mouth. The tip of her tongue found a quick rhythm and flicked as Emma’s fingers found anchor in her hair. Regina slowed and sucked again before continuing that pattern for the next minute. Emma arched into her attentions and she slowed to kiss up a toned stomach. Right up between a valley of breasts and her fingers continued to play with her girl’s soaking sex.

“Regina. _Fuck_ I need…” Emma lost her voice and turned her cheek into the cushion as a wave of heat crashed against her mind when her wife’s tongue playfully coaxed her nipples into diamond points.

Close. Emma was so fucking close, but it was just out of reach. She wrapped her legs tighter around Regina drawing her love closer. “Please.” Giving into the moment and her need she mewed as a third finger filled her and all three moved to a quicker rhythm against her G-spot that had her panting.

“Tell me sweet girl.”

Emma reached, wrapping her arms around her wife as teeth nipped her neck and lips sucked her to peak. Then asking when she never had before as her sex pulsed around fingers ready for release. So ready to give all of herself over to the one who knew her every need. “Please _Mommy_?”

Regina’s eyes misted as she smiled over the question. “Come for me baby girl.”

And Emma did come. Came hard with that permission, body going ridged with a shriek as wave after wave of heat rippled through her body. Tears of intensity leaked from the corners of her eyes as the room and moment went stark white. Every nerve was split between icy hot and firing as warmth pooled between her legs, soaking the sofa and her wife’s hand. Emma could only clench more around those stroking fingers as her pleasure took over her entirely.

Regina grinned, kissing Emma’s damp cheek as her baby climaxed again. “You are so beautiful.” Claiming a pink mouth to kiss as she slowed her fingers to rest inside of Emma. “Such a good girl.”

Glowing and floating. Emma was both as her mind came down from dancing among the stars. Regina was glowing too like a star within her vision. She cupped those cheeks and drew her wife closer. “Whose girl am I?”

Regina took green eyes in her own and with complete seriousness. “ _My_ good girl.”

“Yours. Always, always yours.” And Emma kissed the one she belonged to, more than ready to keep exploring this new side to their dynamic. This happy middle of both big and little at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – A short but sweet one I hope you liked. Please drop by my Tumblr or comment here - I love hearing from you. :-)


	17. A/N

The C Word

Cancer is not a word I thought I would get to know all the ins and outs of. But it is a word on my brain, my tongue and in my ears lately. I can’t get away from it in my dreams or my waking hours. It surrounds and covers. You can’t close a door to it or a window. It has hands and teeth and knows every back way in. 

The love of my life is going to battle with this word and we are getting ready to fight like hell. Writing will happen and updates whenever they happen to my current fan fics. I heart you all and appreciate your patience. I have met so many wonderful people through the SwanQueen fandom! You are all amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Originally meant to be a one shot, but by your request there will be more in the future. Thoughts?


End file.
